The Vestroia Messiah: Gundalian Invaders arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: Guys, it's DONE!
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

SailorStar9: This is the newest book of my 'The Vestroia Messiah' saga. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Summary: 'The Vestroia Messiah: Bakugan Gundalian Invaders'.

Prologue: A New Beginning

* * *

"Since our return to Earth after defeating Zenoheld, a whole lot has happened." Dan began the introduction. "The most exciting thing is, Bakugan Inter-Space finally went online globally, allowing kids from all over the world to showoff their battling skills in a safe and friendly environment. It was a long road, but under Marucho's expert leadership, the technical team at the Marukura Group conducted a number of experiments before finally succeeding. At last, they were able to scan people's atomic structures and convert them into data so that they can be transported into the virtual world. Now, all kids need to do is drop into the nearest access point and teleported to the Inter-Space where they can battle to their hearts' content. Unfortunately, it seems like not everyone wants Bakugan Inter-Space to remain happy for free. Mysteriously, the forces of another world has infiltrated Bakugan Inter-Space and is trying to take over. But we Brawlers aren't just going to sit back and let these creeps push us around. We've never run from a fight and we're not going to start now. We'll show them who runs Bakugan Inter-Space. Ready to gt brawling, huh, Drago?"

"Ready when you are, Dan." Drago replied.

"Okay, then let's do this, pal." Dan declared. "Gate Card, open!"

* * *

Time passes...

"Running..." Miyoko was working out in front of the television.

"Mom, I'm home!" Dan hollered.

"No shoes in the house." Miyoko warned.

"Where are you at, buddy." Dan tossed his bookbag on his bed and looked at his partner.

"Hiding from your mom, last time she tried to make me work out with her." Drago reminded.

"Maybe we should," Dan winked. "Go split?"

"Good idea." Drago agreed.

"Hey wait, I said no shoes in the house." Miyoko chided as Dan went out again.

* * *

On the streets...

_I have to admit, when Dad got transferred to Bayview for work, I wasn't that excited about coming._ Dan admitted as he rode in his bicycle. _But now that I'm here, I'm really digging._

* * *

In a cafe...

"Hello, handsome." Julie joked.

"Julie." Dan greeted the waitress.

"So, what can I get for you today?" Julie inquired.

"Just water." Dan replied. "I'm waiting for Jake."

"Big surprise, cheapskate." Julie pouted.

"Hello, Julie." Drago greeted.

"Hey, Drago." Julie beamed.

"I still can't believe you and Dan ended up neighbors again." Drago stated. "But this time, halfway around the world."

"It's crazy, I know." Julie agreed. "But it's nice having an old friend nearby."

"Where the heck is Jake anyway?" Dan wondered. "Always late."

"Dan's the man with the big, brown bear!" Jake declared.

"Hey!" Julie greeted the newcomer.

"Hey, Julie." Jake gushed.

"Dude, you've got to quit iot with that greeting." Dan chided. "I don't have a bear or even a license. It's pretty lame."

"Yeah, I know." Jake replied. "But it rhymes. Dan, man, van."

"Hilarious!" Julie remarked.

"Hey Julie, do you have one of those real Bakugan too?" Jake asked.

"What's a real Bakugan?" Julie inquired.

"Jake here only knows the virtual kind." Dan supplied. "When I showed him Drago, he totally flipped out."

"I thought Bakugan only exists as data, so when Dan introduced me to Drago, it totally blew my mind." Jake replied.

"There are thousands just like me in my homeworld in New Vestroia." Drago added.

"Seriously?" Jake was awed. "So cool. Dan the man, can we go? Please?"

"Again with the Dan the man?" Dan echoed.

"I can't help it, you're a legend, dude." Jake reminded. "You need a nickname like that."

"If you put it that way, I guess it's okay." Dan relented.

"Dan the man with the plan." Jake beamed.

"Okay dude, we need to talk about this rhyming thing." Dan stated as he brought Jake to the nearest access point.

* * *

In the building...

"Good afternoon and welcome to Bakugan Inter-Space." Marucho declared over the intercom. "The world's first and only 100% virtual Battle Park created just of you. Come experience thrilling brawls with kids from around the globe.

"Marucho's become quite the fish-man." Drago noted.

"You have to admit the idea is brilliant." Dan remarked. "He's bringing brawling to the masses."

"Welcome Dan Kuso." the intercom droned after Dan punched in his entry code.

"Are you going to just stand there all day?" Dan asked the awed Jake. "Chop, chop."

"Right." Jake blinked and the two entered a transport pod each.

"Just breathe, okay?" Dan advised.

"Primary simulation, standing by." the mechanical voice droned. "Signal translation, 5, 4, 3 ,2 ,1, 0. Welcome to Bakugan Inter-Space." the voice added after they were transported. "Please enjoy your stay and remember, play nice."

* * *

"It's... so real." Jake gasped.

"Nope, but it's the next best thing, buddy." Dan corrected. "So, ready?"

"I... love it." Jake awed at the centre of Bakugan Inter-Space.

"This area is called the 'Commence', it's where players from wherever can just come and hang out." Dan supplied.

"It's massive." Jake gaped.

"This is also a place for you to exchange helpful tips and strategies when you're searching for opponents to battle against." Marucho added.

"Hey Marucho." Dan greeted.

"Hey Dan." Marucho remarked. "How's things?"

"Pretty good." Dan replied. "This is my friend, Jake."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, Jake." Marucho nodded. "I'm Marucho. How's it going? I'm Dan's old friend from back home."

"Little dude, I know all about you." Jake gushed. "Dan's told my stories about the old days."

"I bet he has." Marucho joked.

"Jake's a newbie." Dan added. "This is going to be his first battle today."

"Oh, congratulations." Marucho blinked. "As a token for our new friendship, let me offer you your very own Bakugan." Pushing his watch and a few buttons, a Haos and Subterra Bakugan manifested. "Go ahead, come on, pick one, Jake."

"Ready?" Jake gushed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course I am." Marucho replied. "Please."

"Okay, let's see." Jake peered. "This one." he took the Subterra Bakugan.

"Ah, Subterra Coredem." Marucho noted. "Nice choice. Okay Jake, now that means from today forth, Coredem is your partner."

"Good to meet you, man, old buddy." Jake greeted his new Bakugan. "How come he doesn't talk to me?" he blinked when Coredem remained silent.

"He's a digital clone, synthetic. Subterra Coredem isn't programmed to speak like living Bakugan would." Marucho explained.

"So then... he's not real Bakugan?" Jake was disappointed.

"Quit staring at me like that." Drago remarked, noticing Jake's look. "It's creepy."

"Hey, now you've got your Bakugan, how about we try a little battle huh?" Dan suggested.

"That sounds really great but... er..." Marucho stated. "Unfortunately, all the battle arenas are full at the moment."

"What?" Dan exclaimed. "You've got a full house? That's awesome, dude. I just can't believe how popular you made this in such a short period of time."

"Thanks, but a lot of the credit lies with Ren." Marucho replied.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Excuse me." Ren approached the three Brawlers in the incomplete Bakugan Inter-Space. "Would you be the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?"_

"_Yeah, we are the Brawlers." Marucho replied. "So who are you then?"_

"_My name is Ren, Ren Krawler." Ren introduced himself._

"_That's great but how did you get in here?" Marucho wondered. "This area isn't open to the public. It's under construction and the reason for prior technology."_

"_Forgive me, Master Marucho." Kato stated. "Mr Krawler said he had a matter of the utmost emergency to discuss with you, so I let him through."_

"_I had heard of new rumors about the Bakugan Inter-Space." Ren stated, once they were in the living room. "So I did some research and tracked all of you Brawlers down."_

"_Rumors?" Marucho echoed. "But I don't understand. This project is top-secret."_

"_Sounds like you've got a leak inside your research team." Shun reasoned._

"_So, what exactly did you hear?" Dan prodded._

"_Nothing specific." Ren replied. "But I did hear stuff about you guys. What few details I did learn about Inter-Space made me realize you've got a huge problem though. There ain't enough Bakugan available for all of your potential battlers."_

_"Is that really true?" Dan inquired._

"_Actually, now that it think of it, yes." Marucho admitted. "Perhaps the answer lies in cloning existing Bakugan, but which ones? The digital versions in the system or live one from New Vestroia?"_

"_Absolutely not!" Eva protested vehemently._

"_I agree." Shun concurred. "Both of these options seem like bad ideas."_

"_Actually, I think I could be of some help in that area." Ren offered. "If you allow me."_

"_Listen pal, we just met." Dan reminded._

"_Yes, but I also received the unknown data." Ren added._

* * *

"The version of the data that Ren received was quite different from what we received in that there was so much more of it." Marucho added. "If Ren hadn't come to us that day, I don't think there's anyway the Bakugan Inter-Space would make it past the prototype stage."

"Whoa." Dan remarked. "Well, well, speak of the devil."

"How's it doing there, Dan?" Ren greeted.

* * *

Commercial Break

A massive Angel can be seen crawling towards Tokyo-3. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles stops it, and it looks around. But instead of an EVA, the Deathscythe is standing there, daring it to attack.

SailorStar9: The Earth's future is at stake, and there's only one last hope left...

Near the two massive robots, Misato can be seen standing on top of a building and watching the battle.

Misato: (Relena-screech) SHIIIINJIIIII!

SailorStar9: Shin Seiki Evangundam. We're SO doomed.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Oh, hey you there, Ren." Dan replied. "This is my buddy..."

"Jake Vallory." Ren cut in. "I understand this is your first battle and that Subterra Coredem is your partner Bakugan."

"Er... yeah." Jake gaped.

"Relax, I just reviewed his registration data, that's all." Ren stated.

"In case you couldn't tell, Ren is in charge of data management of Bakugan Inter-Space." Marucho supplied.

"He's a freak, for research, facts and figures..." Dan added.

"Thanks a lot guys." Ren snorted. "Since I'm such a freak, I guess that's how I know that Shun's battling now in Arena F-12. Want to check it out, Dan?"

"Really, Shun?" Marucho echoed.

"Awesome, I'm in." Dan beamed. "Arena F-12." he typed int the coordinates into his watch and a portal opened. "Let's go."

"Wait up!" Jake dashed into the portal.

* * *

In the stands...

"Hey, there's our boy." Dan remarked, the four exiting from the portal. "Good battle."

* * *

In the arena...

"Ability activate!" Shuji declared. "'Twin Slasher'! See that? No one can beat me now that I perfected my strategy with Subterra, Darkus and Haos."

"Yeah, well, your strategy is good." Shun admitted. "But it's your execution that needs work."

"What?" Shuji exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

* * *

In the stands...

"You go tell him!" Mavelle cheered.

* * *

In the arena...

"Ability activate!" Shun countered as he smirked at his daughter. "'Ninja Protection, Wild Wind Defense'!"

"Ability activate!" Shuji declared. "'Spilt Coilor'!"

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Fly Fang, Hyper Storm'!"

With a downward slash, Hawktor ended the battle.

"'Life Force', 0." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle's over!" the announcer declared. "And the victory goes to Shun Kazami!"

* * *

In the stands...

"Nice one, Shun!" Dan remarked, the two thumping fists as the ninja jumped up to the group. "But you still got a way to go to catch up with me."

"If Marucho's at third and Shun's at second," Jake looked at the scoring board. "Then... Whoa! Dan, look, you're Number One!"

"Won't take me long to catch up." Shun stated.

"We shall see." Eva joked, joining the boys with Mavelle in tow.

"You're up nest, Jake my friend." Ren informed.

"Huh?" Jake blinked.

"What are you talking about, Ren?" Marucho wondered.

"Well, I shifted around the battle orders a bit to move him up." Ren replied.

"Ren, that's not fair for the others whose turn it really is." Marucho chided.

"Since Jake is our friend, I thought we could make an exception." Ren reasoned.

"On top of our next battle is our Number One ranked, Dan Kuso!" the announcer declared.

"You're up, Jake." Ren added. "Thank your lucky stars. Not many people get to go against the top ranked Brawler in their first battle."

"I really don't now if I can do this in front of all of these people." Jake remarked. "No way! I can't do it!"

"Come on, dude, take it easy." Dan soothed.

"Going up against Dan is a first time participant, Ren Krawler!" the the announcer declared.

"Okay, someone tell me this is _not_ a coincidence." Eva muttered.

"Oops, oopsie." Ren stated. "Looks like I messed up the order. Probably best if you watched two pros go at it first."

"Come on Ren, what is going on here, man?" Dan demanded.

"I bet he planned it this way." Shun surmised.

"You did this to embarrass me." Jake concluded.

"Come on, Dan. Can't keep the fans waiting." Ren prodded.

"You sure about this?" Dan asked. "Drago's pretty strong."

"Well, my Linehalt is no pushover." Ren reminded.

"Bakugan, field open!" the announcer started the battle.

* * *

In the arena...

"Let's see what you've got!" Dan tossed in a Gate Card. "Gate Card, open! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

* * *

In the stands...

"I just realized I've never seen Ren battle before." Marucho noted.

"He's going up against Dan." Shun added. "It could be over before he knows it."

* * *

In the arena...

"Bakugan, roll!" Ren tossed Linehalt in. "Bakugan, stand! Rise Darkus Linehalt!"

* * *

In the stands...

"I've never seen that Bakugan before." Marucho stated.

"So, that's where he disappeared to." Eva mused. "I was wondering where he went."

* * *

In the arena...

"Ability activate!" Dan started. "'Dragon Hummer'! Stay on him!" he shouted when Linehalt dodged Drago's kick.

"Ability activate!" Ren countered. "'Volting Vibra'!"

"Snap! He nullified my Ability!" Dan cursed.

"Lucky shot." Drago remarked. "Let's go, Dan."

"Gate Card, open!" Dan activated his Gate Card. "Pyrus Reactor! Ability activate! 'Galactic Dragon'!"

"Ability activate!" Ren countered. "'Dispel Closure'!"

"Hang on, Drago!" Dan pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability activate! 'Firim Tornado'!"

"Ren 'Life Force, 20%." the mechanical voice droned.

* * *

In the stands...

"Oh yeah, Dan totally screwed him." Jake whooped.

"Yeah, but he's got some pretty good shots in on Drago." Shun added. "Ren's definitely no punk."

"Check it out guys." Marucho remarked. "They've started Round Two already."

* * *

In the arena...

"Ability activate!" Ren countered. " 'Volting Vibra'!"

"Really playing that one again?" Dan asked. "Ability activate! 'Burning Reflector'!"

"Well played." Ren noted. "Ability activate! 'Darkness Blizzard'!"

"What the..." Drago gasped when his fire shield was nullified.

"Gate Card, open!" Ren continued. "Freeze Enemy!"

"What's happening?" Drago demanded when his movements were frozen.

"Drago, what's wrong?" Dan asked when Drago started falling head-first.

"Can't move my body..." Drago replied.

"Command Card, "Freeze Enemy' is a trap Card that freezes the movement of your opponent, preventing them from using any abilities." Ren supplied.

"Drago!" Dan hollered as Drago crashed to the ground and reverted back to his ball form.

"Dan 'Life Force', 60%." the mechanical voice droned.

* * *

In the stands...

"Oh no!" Jake gasped.

* * *

In the arena...

"Hey, don't you think that was a little bit harsh?" Dan wondered.

"Come on, why should I pull any punches?" Ren remarked. "You're Number One, right?"

"That's right, and don't you forget it!" Dan snapped. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Ren tossed Linehalt in. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Ability activate!" Dan stated. "'Dragon Hummer'!"

"Ability activate!" Ren countered. "'Dark Saber'!"

"Fusion Ability activate!" Dan pulled out a Card. "'Power Glazer'! This should end it. Ability activate! 'Galactic Dragon'!"

"Fusion Ability activate!" Ren countered. "'Grizmo'!"

"You think that's goin to take down Drago?" Dan challenged.

"Ability activate!" Ren pulled out a Card when he saw Drago's fireball diffusing his attack. " 'Shock Breaker'! Drago is as tough as his reputation says." he noted after Drago's fireball blasted through Linehalt's attack and the Darkus Bakugan was knocked away by the resulting impact. "I was hoping to save this for later." he revealed his 'Battle Gear'.

"Ready, 'Boomix'." the mechanical voice droned.

"He's got 'Battle Gear'!" Drago gasped.

"'Battle Gear' Boost!" Ren tossed the cube in.

"We can play that game too." Dan activated his 'Battle Gear'.

"Ready, Jetkor." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Battle Gear' Boost!" Dan followed Ren's example.

* * *

In the stands...

"So awesome!" Jake gushed.

"Their Power Levels are completely even now." Shun noted.

"Correct me if I am wrong." Eva voiced. "But aren't _we_ supposed to be the _only_ ones with 'Battle Gear' around?"

"Yeah..." Marucho nodded.

"Then, explain that." Eva pointed to the armored-up Linehalt.

"Good question." Shun agreed. "Looks like someone has lots of explaining to do."

* * *

In the arena...

"'Battle Gear' Ability activate!" Ren wasted no time on calling forth an attack. "'Mega Blaster Locked'!"

"Back it up!" Dan countered. "'Battle Gear' Ability activate! 'JetKor Delta'!"

* * *

In the stands...

"Oh no!" Shun exclaimed when the two attacks clashed, resulting in an large collision that started to engulf the arena.

"Marucho, if this is going to happen every _single_ time we use 'Battle Gear'," Eva looked at her cousin. "I strongly suggest a restriction."

"Agreed." Marucho nodded. "I need an emergency shutdown of the system." he told the operators. "Terminate this battle immediately!"

* * *

In Dan's dreamscape...

"Where am I?" Dan awoke. "Where am I?"

A sudden blast forced him to his feet as Dan looked around, finding himself in a middle of a battlefield, with Hawktor and his group of Bakugan standing on a cliff.

* * *

In his ship...

"Destroy the enemy Bakugan." Barodius ordered. "All forces advance."

In the middle of the battlefield...

"What is this place?" Dan wondered, caught in the middle of the crossfire.

In the demolished arena...

"Are you okay there, Dan?" Ren asked as Dan opened his eyes.

"What the..." Dan sat up. "Who won the battle?"

"There was an accident and Marucho had to pull the plug." Drago supplied. "Are you okay?"

"An accident?" Dan echoed. "What are you talking about?"

"There was a huge explosion in the middle of it." Marucho replied. "That's what knocked you out."

"Are you..." Dan blinked. "Serious?"

"You don't remember any of it?" even Shun was surprised.

"Remember?" Dan echoed. "I saw some things. Maybe it was all just a dream."

"Calm down." Ren soothed. "Just tell me what you saw."

"Bakugan, but they were all at war with each other." Dan replied.

"How could that happen?" Marucho wondered.

"It makes no sense." Shun agreed.

"Why would the Bakugan be at war with each other?" Jake added. "You must be hallucinating."

"Maybe not..." Eva mused, noticing Ren's look.

"Huh?" Shun blinked at her.

"Can't you sense it?" Eva questioned. "In the wind?"

"Oh..." Marucho nodded in realization, knowing what his cousin meant. "Dan's 'innate ability'..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Revelation

SailorStar9: The prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 1: Revelation

* * *

In his spaceship...

"Nurzak." King Barodius looked at the oldest member of the Twelve Orders. "Were you successful in finding the source of the dimensional disturbance?"

"As per your orders, Emperor Barodius, I immediately begun my search and it led me to a virtual gaming interface on planet Earth, known as Bakugan Inter-Space." Nurzak replied. "During a recent battle, the energy exerted by the two combatants caused an explosion. The fallout extended all the way to our world."

"That was some powerful Bakugan." Stoica remarked beside the throne. "If they created an explosion so big that it rocked our whole world."

"There's nothing funny about this, Stoica." Airzel rebuked. "Perhaps you should take things seriously for once. This could affect us greatly."

"Oh, relax." Stoica scolded.

"Kazarina, what do you have to say?" Dark Serenity asked. "As the Director of the Bakugan Biology Lab, what's your opinion?"

"Well, Stoica has a point about how powerful the Bakugan created the explosion was." Kazarina noted. "Unfortunately, none of my research has demonstrated that such a mighty creature even exists."

"Well, well, well, something about the Bakugan that the brilliant Kazarina doesn't know." Gill mocked.

"Gill, whatever the case may be, we need to be sure again." Barodius reminded.

"Sire?" Gill blinked.

"What Barodius means is if this mighty Bakugan does exists, we can't afford have him join our enemy's side." Serenity said."Get work to our agents on Earth that we want this Bakugan identified and brought to our stable. And while you're at it, capture the Bakugan Messiah, so that I can take her powers."

"Of course my lady." Gill bowed. "As you command."

* * *

On Earth in Bayview...

"Let's go! Hey ho!" Julie and her cheerleading team cheered on the football players.

_I'm not _crazy. Dan mused in the stadium. _What I saw wasn't a dream._

"Dan?" Julie inquired, snapping him out of his musings. "You've been sitting out here like a zombie all afternoon. Are you okay?"

"You do seem out of it, Dan." Jake agreed. "You daydreaming more about the warring Bakugan?"

"Why would you be daydreaming about that?" Julie wondered.

"I wasn't." Dan insisted. "What I saw, it was the real thing. I swear it."

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"Turning Bakugan Inter-Space is really wiped me out." Marucho remarked at the dining table. "I slept like a log last night. How about you?"

"Yup." Ren replied.

"So, I was thinking after breakfast, we have a look at the system to make sure we fixed all the damage." Marucho suggested. "I'm pretty sure we're good, but I think that..."

"Sure." Ren replied.

"Is everything alright with you, sir?" Kato inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Ren answered.

"You seem distracted, Ren." Marucho pointed out. "Talk to me. You and I responsible for Bakugan Inter-Space. We're partners. If there's something wrong, please tell me. I'm here for you. Are you listening, Ren?"

"Please excuse me." Kato made himself scarce. "I'll leave you gentlemen to your discussion."

"Actually, I've been thinking about the visions that Dan's been having." Ren admitted after Kato was out of earshot.

"I'm worried too." Marucho replied. "He keeps talking about them like they're real. I think the explosion did a number on him."

"Well, I actually do know something about his visions." Ren said. "But first, I must confess."

"Go on, you were saying?" Marucho prodded.

"It's me." Ren confessed.

"Tell me." Marucho pressed.

"I am not really from this planet." Ren replied. "I am actually..."

"An alien?" Marucho guessed. "Are you serious?" he exploded.

* * *

In Bayview...

"Dan the man, it's not that I don't want to believe you." Jake replied. "But I was there. You were only out a few seconds. What else could I have been but a dream?"

"That's great. Jake." Dan muttered. "You think I'm crazy too."

"No, it's not what I'm saying." Jake protested when his Bakupod sounded.

"It's the Brawlers' emergency beacon." Dan remarked.

"It's coming from Marucho." Jake added.

"Come on, let's go!" Dan urged.

* * *

In the bamboo forest near his grandfather's dojo...

Shun's mediation was cut short when his Bakupod sounded.

* * *

In Bayview...

"Primary circulation, switching to syncho-translation. "the mechanical voice droned as Dan and Jake entered the transportation pods. "Activating."

In the 'Commerce' of Bakugan Inter-Space...

"We got the call." Dan started as the group met up. "What's up?"

"Is everything okay?" Shun asked.

"It is." Marucho nodded. "We should go to my office and talk."

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"What did you say?" Dan pressed.

"An alien?" Jake added.

"Am I hearing an echo here?" Eva inquired. "I thought we've just established that."

"I'm sorry to spring the news on you." Ren apologized. "I'll understand if you're mad, but for now, we have more pressing issues."

"We're listening." Shun prodded. "So, let's have it."

"I come from a planet in a distant dimension called Gundalia." Ren replied. "Much like you humans here on Earth, we've existed peacefully with our Bakugan. But then, one day, a hostile tribe called the Neathians, invaded our planet, using their Bakugan. I'm pretty sure that Dan's visions of war and Bakugan were coming from my world. The explosion from Drago and Linehalt's battle must have caused some kind of distortion which allowed Dan's mind to travel there in his unconscious state."

"So, the legends are true." Drago voiced. "I remember hearing these stories when I was young. I thought they were just fables."

"All fables are based on fact, Drago." Eva reminded. "A long time ago, when the Core of Vestroia split, and became the world of the six Attributes, the enormous energy created had blown to another dimension."

"When if all this stuff is true, it doesn't explain what you're doing on Earth." Jake remarked.

"The Neathian Bakugan were trained as soldiers from birth, whereas the Bakugan on Gundalia were raised in an atmospheric peace and calm." Ren explained. "Because of that, we lack the skills to evenly match them in battle. Our peaceful existence has been attacked by these Neathians and our very own freedom is at stake. I too heard the legends, but in the verse of Bakugan existing elsewhere. I also learnt that the mighty warriors known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"Yes, so now I suppose you what our help, but why should we believe you?" Shun posted a question.

"Perhaps you's like to see the cities on my planet that have been left in ruins." Ren retorted. "Or maybe I could show you the Neathian moles who have already infiltrated Bakugan Inter-Space."

"Moles, like sleeper agents?" Dan echoed. "What do they want?"

"The same thing I do, of course." Ren replied. "To recruit the Battle Brawlers to their side so they can crush their enemies once and for all."

"The 'Eye' is not for war." Marucho protested.

"I understand." Ren replied. "We never asked to be attacked. And we'd liked the fighting to be over as soon as possible, which is why I'm coming to you, Brawlers. So please, will you help me?"

"I'm fed up with people using the Bakugan for evil reasons." Dan fumed.

"Yeah, we can't let this Neathy creeps get away with this." Jake agreed.

"They infiltrated Bakugan Inter-Space which is meant for peaceful purposes." Marucho concurred.  
They're going to pay for that."

"Yeah, we have to protect the kids inside." Shun agreed.

"Okay, it's unanimous." Dan concluded. "We're in. You can count on us."

* * *

Commercial Break

Yugi's friends are standing around a duel arena as Yugi faces an unseen enemy.

SailorStar9: The saga of Moon-Gi-Oh returns...

Yugi summons a Dark Magician Girl who looks a lot like Rei Hino. The villain laughs and now we can see who he looks like.

SailorStar9: ... Introducing Prince Pegasus...

Right behind Pegasus, there's a familiar-looking woman covering her face with a fan and chuckling annoyingly.

SailorStar9: Esmerisis...

Back with Yugi's friends, a pink-haired Mokuba lookalike is jumping up and down as he watches the battle. The others look at him and sweatdrop.

SailorStar9: ... And Chibi-Kaiba. It's Moon-Gi-Oh R!

The villain summons a copycat that strangely resembles Luna.

SailorStar9: ... Feel lucky. This is just a fake ad.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Okay then, thank you for agreeing to help out." Ren remarked. "Gundalia's in your debt. I've managed to identify two sleeper agents. They are Sid Arcale and Lina Isis."

* * *

In the 'Commerce' of Bakugan Inter-Space...

"So, what do you think of this?" a brawler asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I like tails." his pending opponent replied.

"Hey." Sid approached the two. "You two nose-wipes. How about taking us on in battle?"

"Just a little friendly brawl." Lina added.

"You wanna?" one of the two brawlers asked his companion.

"What, you need permission from your mothers?" Sid barked. "Just us an answer!"

"Could you have been anymore menacing?" Lina wondered as Sid scared the two off.

"Excuse me guys." Marucho voiced. "Any chance you two are Sid and Lina?"

"Depends on who's asking." Lina remarked.

"We are, the Battle Brawlers!" Dan snapped.

"Technically, I'm just a brawler-in-training." Jake added.

"Great, now we're well acquainted with each other, how about you tell us what you want?" Lina inquired.

"We heard you two were looking to battle." Marucho voiced. "So we're here to grant you your wish. Bakugan Inter-space is for gaming, not war. I won't let you Neathians exploit it for those purposes."

"Easy now." Sid soothed. "We're just here to have fun."

* * *

In a private arena...

"Since you guys like secrecy so much, I got us a private arena to do battle in." Marucho led the group to a private arena.

"We can go full-on in here." Dan remarked. "No holes barred.

"That's just how we like it." Lina replied.

"So, which two rodents are going to take us on?" Sid smirked.

"That would be me and..." Dan replied.

"Me." Marucho cut in. "So get ready to be taken down."

"Bakugan battle will commence with Dan and Marucho facing off against Sid and Lina." the announcer declared. "The Bakugan field is open."

In the arena...

* * *

"I'm getting this party started." Sid stated. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Rubannoid!"

"Heads up, Drago!" Dan told his partner. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"He doesn't look so tough." Sid smirked. "Ability activate! "'Ruban Tut'! Ability activate! 'Jewel Sleeper'!"

"Enough of this ballet nonsense!" Dan countered. "Ability activate! 'Burning Reflector'! Buckle up, Double Ability activate! 'Galactic Dragon', plus Fusion Ability activate! 'Dragon Impulse'!"

"Looks like your attacks are a little ticked-about." Rubannoid diffused the flames.

"What, that one can talk." Dan gasped.

"That means he's not a digital clone then." Marucho reasoned.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Remember, the Neathians use real Bakugan in battle." Ren reminded. "They're from the same minions as Drago."

"Wow, they're pretty cool." Jake gushed.

"Real or digital, Drago will win this battle." Shun added.

* * *

In the arena...

"Okay, it's my turn now." Marucho stepped up. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand. Come on, Aquos Akwimos!"

"Based on my initial analysis, I predict a win for my side." Lina remarked. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Phosphos!"

"Whoa, that thing totally creeped me out, dude!" Dan exclaimed.

"Ability activate!" Lina called. "'Tri-Dagger'!"

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed.

"My body's going numb." Drago remarked.

"You've been strung by Phosphos' paralysis venom." Lina supplied. "Drago can't activate any abilities now."

"Man!" Dan cursed.

"Sit tight, Dan." Marucho assured. "I've got it. Ability activate! 'Still Blue'!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Awesome!" Jake cheered. "He's nullified the ability!"

"Not only that, Drago and Akwimos' power level went up." Shun added.

* * *

In the arena...

"Yeah, big deal." Sid scoffed. "Gate Card, open! 'Enemy Down'!"

"He brought my power level down." Dan growled.

"Don't sweat it Dan, I've got a good plan." Marucho assured. "Ability activate! 'Spilt Giant Eraser'!"

"Thanks a lot, Marucho." Dan remarked, Akwimos having shattered the Gate Card. Ability activate! 'Galactic Dragon'!"

"Ability activate!" Sid countered. "'Mirage Field'!"

"Try getting one of your attacks to hit, Drago." Rubannoid mocked. "It's hopeless!"

"Here we go, Phosphos." Lina told her Bakugan. "Ability activate! 'Forborne Viper'!"

"Ever heard the saying 'Seven heads are better than one'?" Phosphos revealed his seven heads.

"And I thought the last guy was creepy." Dan remarked.

"No, not the venom again." Drago cursed as Phosphos fired his poison at him and Akwimos.

"No, Akwimos!" Marucho gasped when his partner was defeated.

"Don't worry Drago." Lina added. "We won't leave you out." that said, Phosphos proceeded to freeze the Dragonoid feet-first.

"Drago!" Dan hollered.

"It's too late, Drago." Lina grinned. "Soon the venom will travel throughout your body and all that's left of you is the end."

"This is bad." Drago growled. "Everything is going hazy."

"Drago!" Dan shouted.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Hang on." Shun urged.

"Dan better think of something fast." Jake added. "Or it's lights out for Drago."

_The big oaf is right._ Ren mused. _How is he going to get out of this one?_

* * *

In the arena...

_Come on, think._ Dan hissed. _For every problem, there is a solution. Of course! How come I miss that!_

"Ready, Jetkor." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear, boost!" Dan tossed the cube in.

"What?" Sid gaped.

"He was able to launch his Battle Gear?" even Rubannoid was stunned.

"You guys forgot one thing." Dan reminded. "You may have frozen Drago's lower half..."

"But my Battle Gear mounts on top." Drago finished.

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Dan declared. "'JetKor Delta'!"

"So much for that strategy." Lina remarked as Phosphos rolled back to her.

"This is going to hurt." Rubannoid added as Drago turned his attack to him.

"That's right!" Dan whooped. "That's how we roll!"

"That is some heavy firepower." Sid admitted.

"Indeed." Lina agreed.

"Sid and Lina 'Life Force: 80%." the mechanical voice droned.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"That's it!" Jake whopped. "Dan the man for the win!"

* * *

In the arena...

"Gate Card set!" Dan started the next round. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Lina tossed Phosphos in.

"Bakugan, roll!" Sid was next.

"Bakugan, roll!" Marucho threw Akwimos in.

"Ability activate!" Lina started. "'Tri-Dagger'!"

"Oh man, she pulled up with that attack again." Marucho gasped.

"After seen how that has worked on Akwimos last time, it would have been foolish not to." Lina grinned.

"Marucho 'Life Force': 0." the mechanical voice droned.

"Oh no, I can't believe they beat us." Marucho muttered.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"But why?" Jake was puzzled. "He knew about the venom."

"Most brawlers would vary their method of attack in battle." Eva reasoned. "She, however, stayed in one and faked it out. Marucho's definitely got competition in the brains department this time round."

* * *

In the arena...

"Ability activate!" Sid declared. "Jewel Sleeper'!"

"Ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Spinning Wall'!"

"This is fun." Sid grinned.

"Keep it up." Dan growled. "The laughing guy."

"That's pretty tough talk considering your battle brawling partner, not to mention on towards yourself." Lina added.

"Lina, no more talk, okay?" Sid reminded.

"Alright, very well then." Lina agreed.

"Ready, Destrokon." the mechanical voice droned. "Ready, Terrorcrest."

"Ready whatever." Dan barked. "Dare you one! Doesn't matter, you're going down, suckers! Get ready to hurt!"

"Ready, Jetkor." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear, boost!" the three tossed the cubes in.

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Sid started. "'Destrokon Fear Wave Force'!"

"I can't move." Drago growled as he was trapped within a crystal cage.

"Drago!" Dan hollered as his partner was taken out by Destrokon's laser beams.

"I'm not done yet." Rubannoid continued his attack.

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Lina added to the frenzy as Destrokon entangled Drago. "'Terrorcrest Stringer'!"

"This is the end." Sid grinned.

"Victory is ours now." Lina agreed.

"Really, are you sure?" Dan smirked. "Think again, punks. Gate Card open! 'Capacity Booster'!"

"What?" Sid gasped as Drago broke free.

"Their power levels returned to base level." Lina blinked. "Why won't he go down? I don't get it."

"Maybe it's because I've been in hundreds of battles and have faced far tougher opponents than you." Drago stood back up. "Perhaps you forgot that I'm Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"That's right." Dan agreed. "I should explain something else to you guys. The command card also increases the power of Drago's Battle Gear."

"What?" Sid was shocked. "That means that..."

"He's going to activate Level Two class ability." Lina realized.

"You ready, Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Absolutely." Drago replied.

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Dan declared.

"'JetKor Flame Impact'!" Drago took to the skies. "Target locked on! Fire!"

"Sid and Lina 'Life Force': 0." the mechanical voice droned.

"Winner of the battle, Dan and Marucho!" the announcer declared.

"Yeah, that's right!" Dan reclaimed Drago.

"You did it, Dan!" Marucho whooped. "Way to go!"

"Thank you for the exciting battle, gentlemen." Lina remarked.

"Yeah, it was real educational." Sid agreed. "Come on Rubannoid."

"Time to go, friend." Lina told her Bakugan.

Phosphos nodded and the two vanished.

"Guys!" Jake called, the rest approaching. "Dan the man delivers the party swear."

"Dude, what did I tell you about the rhyming?" Dan reminded.

"Ren, those two battlers aren't only moles from Neathia, are they?" Shun inquired.

"No, I highly doubt it." Ren replied.

"Who cares, I'll take a thousand of them on." Dan remarked. "Whatever, they're no match for the Battle Brawlers."

_Well, Dan Kuso._ Ren mused. _Your strange ingenuity and fascinating battle are all very impressive you are indeed a most powerful Brawler. However, you're still not Number One._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Visitor

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up. This is Chapter 2.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 2: The Visitor

* * *

In the 'Commerce' of Bakugan Inter-Space...

Fabia Sheeze had transported herself into Bakugan Inter-Space.

"So, this is where the humans come to battle." Fabia noted. "Bakugan Inter-Space. I wonder if anyone here received the message that I sent."

* * *

In Marucho's office...

"Sid Arcale, Lena Aisis." Marucho stated. "They were really strong battlers."

"So, Ren." Shun started. "Well have you got any information on the other Neathian moles?"

"Oh yes." Ren replied. "I have put together a dossier. Zenet Surrow, Jesse Glenn, Mason Brown. These are the three latest Neathian agents that I've found."

"Sorry dudes." Jake entered. "I was waiting around for Dan the man. He didn't show."

"Where is he?" Ren asked. "I hope he's okay."

"He's fine." Jake assured. "I've called his house and his mom answered. Guess he slept in."

* * *

In Bayview...

"Later mom!" Dan shouted and headed off. "Man, the guys are going to be mad."

* * *

In Elysion ...

Eva, in her Caelumus form, had met up with the Neathian Queen, Serena, who was also in her Caelumus self.

"Apollo." Eva greeted her fellow Caelumus, who was also the eldest daughter of Queen Selenity and one of the very first to protest again the Moon Queen's decision to rule over the Solar System using the eight planets' powers.

"Amiee." Serena returned the greeting. "It's been a while."

"Yes." Eva agreed.

* * *

After her battle with the unnamed Subterra Brawler...

"Clearly you're not the powerful Brawler I've been looking for." Fabia remarked and exited the arena.

* * *

In the Bayview access point...

"Yeah!" Dan entered the teleportation pod. "Okie dokie."

"Primary circulation, switching to syncho-translation. "the mechanical voice droned. "Activating in 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1, 0."

* * *

In the 'Commerce' of Bakugan Inter-Space...

_I should have known he was lying about receiving my message._ Fabia mused. _The person I'm looking for is a mighty battler._

Welcome to Bakugan Inter-Space." the mechanical voice added after Dan was transported.

"Finally, I'm here!" Dan dashed off.

"Please enjoy your stay and remember, play nice." the mechanical voice reminded.

Both Dan and Fabia gasped as Dan turned the corner, nearly crashing into the Haos Brawler. With a toss over her shoulder, Fabia flipped Dan over.

"Hey, what's that about?" Dan complained.

"I'm so sorry." Fabia apologized. "My reflexes just kicked in."

"That's smarts." Dan growled.

"She flipped you." Drago joked. "Flipped you for real."

"Quiet." Dan chided. "I don't need you rubbing it in."

"Excuse me." Fabia voiced. "So, do you hang out here a lot?"

"Yeah, why?" Dan questioned.

"I was wondering if you could tell me who the strongest Battler in here is." Fabia remarked.

"I don't mean to tone my horn, but that's me right on top of the board over there." Dan pointed to the rank board.

"Dan Kuso." Fabia blinked. "So, you're the Number 1 Battler."

"Yup, sure am." Dan replied. "Got to run, see you." he then entered a portal.

"Wait, please." Fabia called. "Dan Kuso."

* * *

In Marucho's office...

"Ren," Shun voiced. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, of course." Ren replied.

"So, how have you been tracking down these Neathian agents?" Shun questioned.

"Actually, Shun." Ren replied. "It was quite easy. The agents from Neathia have devised a way to travel between their world and Bakugan Inter-Space using the power of their Bakugan. They don't need to rely on access points like we do."

"Wow, that's awful convenient." Jake remarked.

"Basically, that means we have records of their battles, but no records of their arrival or departure to the access points." Ren added. "I just have to cross-reference those two lists."

"But the number of people on those lists will easily be in the millions." Marucho pointed out."Cross-referencing all of that data should have taken at least a week."

"Yes, I got lucky." Ren admitted. "I found all three in just one day."

"Sorry, I had to help this old lady cross the street." Dan entered.

"Sure you did." Marucho remarked, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Get this, you guys." Dan added. "On my way here, some chick grabbed me and tossed me like a rag doll."

"Was she a giant?" Jake gaped.

"Why?" Shun asked. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Drago supplied. "He was just running past and 'kapoo'!"

"She has to be some kind of kungfo master to have that kind of power." Dan added. "You'll never know it though. She's just this tiny brunette with big green eyes."

"Dan." Ren voiced. "Did this girl say anything else to you at all?"

"Yeah." Dan replied. "She asked me who the best Battler in Bakugan Inter-Space was. It was as if she never heard of me before."

"Maybe she was some kind of crazed man in disguise." Marucho reasoned.

"If she was a fan, why would she throw him to the ground like that?" Jake wondered.

"Hey Ren." Shun turned to the Darkus Brawler. "What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking that this girl might be another Neathian agent." Ren remarked.

"But what makes you think that?" Marucho inquired.

"Neathians are known for their sleathily hand-t-hand combat skills." Ren replied. "And if she's been asking for the strongest Battler, then maybe she was sent here to kidnap you and force you to fight for their side."

"There has been an access breach." the warning alarm went off. "Trespassers on the premises."

"What?" Dan exclaimed when Fabia manifested. "Not you again."

"She followed you." Shun reminded.

"I'm sorry." Fabia voiced. "I know I'm trespassing but it's an emergency so I hacked into your system to gain entry. It was a risk. So Dan, did you receive my message then?"

"What message?" Shun asked.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Dan demanded.

"Well, I'm..." Fabia stammered.

"You're from Neathia, aren't you?" Dan accused.

"So, you did received it." Fabia gasped.

"Give it up." Marucho glared. "We're not falling for your tricks.

"Hey, I'm Ren from Gundalia." Ren added. "I don't believe we've met before."

_Oh no._ Fabia gasped. _I'm too late. The Gundalians got here first._

"We never got any message from you, so you can give it up." Dan retorted.

_I found the one but who knows what lies he's been told._ Fabia mused. "If you are helping Gundalia, then you are my enemy."

"Well then, if we're enemies, I can't let you leave." Dan snapped. "Time for us to battle."

* * *

Commercial Break.

The image is black for several seconds, then car engines start roaring in the background.

SailorStar9: This time, the speed may be too much to handle.

The camera now switches to a highway, and we can see several cars racing through it.

SailorStar9: This time, the adrenaline will run faster than ever.

The camera zooms in to one of the cars, a blue Lamborghini Diablo with some crescent moon-shaped blades strategically placed around it. The driver's none other than Usagi Tsukino.

SailorStar9: This time, it doesn't matter who races the faster...

The camera shows some of the other cars: A red Lotus with razor blades on it's wheels, driven by Rei. A small yet strong-looking convertible that is constantly shooting ice into the ground, driven by Ami. A huge, green truck driven by Makoto and an orange jet engine-adapted dragster driven by Minako.

SailorStar9: This time... Winning is the only way of surviving.

Rei and Usagi's cars start hitting each other hard as they run, each trying to throw the other out of the road. However, Usagi suddenly brakes, barely dodging Mako's truck. Rei, however, ain't that lucky and her car's dragged forwards by it. Mercury's car takes the lead, shooting a patch of ice as it goes, and Mako's truck goes out of the road and right into a river.

SailorStar9: This time, reflexes are the ultimate weapon.

Minako's dragster zooms by, knocking Ami's car out of the road, and Ami ends up hitting a tree. Minako starts laughing as she sees the finish line, but a red rose-shaped car crosses her path, causing her to rapidly steer to her right and fly out of the road, ending up a good 100 meters away. The oddly-shaped car stops and Mamoru walks out of it, just in time to see Usagi's car cross the finish line.

SailorStar9: Carmageddon: Crystal Tokyo Edition. In stores, January 2993.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the arena...

"I just realized, I never got your name." Dan remarked.

"That's because I didn't give it." Fabia replied.

"The battle between Dan Kuso and Fabia Sheeze will now commence." the announcer declared.

"I had hoped we'll be fighting alongside one another." Fabia added. "Not against each other."

"You might have gotten a drop on me this morning." Dan added. "But don't think that's going to happen again."

"Bakugan field open!" the emcee announced.

"Gate Card set!" Fabia started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Fangoid!"

"Woah, dude." Dan blinked. "Did you see the size of that thing?"

"Yes, he's huge alright." Drago agreed.

"We've fought tougher and won." Dan grinned. "Let's go, Drago."

"I'm ready." Drago nodded.

"Bakugan, roll!" Dan started. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

_A power level of 900?_ Fabia mused. _This has to be the one I've been looking for. No question. I can't believe I'm facing him as an opponent._ "Ability activate" she declared. "'Luna Spartan'!"

"Ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Dragon Hummer'!"

"What?" Fabia gasped as Drago dodged the energy rings.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Sweet, he nullified her ability." Jake beamed.

* * *

In the arena...

"Gate Card, open!" Fabia declared. "Haos Reactor! One more, ability activate! 'Goliath Snow'!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Two can play that game." Marucho added. "She just nullified his abilities too."

* * *

In the arena...

"You think that's going to stop me?" Dan snorted. "I'll just pull another trick out of my sleeve. Ability activate! 'Galactic Dragon'!"

"What incredible power." Fabia remarked after Fangoid was defeated.

"Ready to give up?" Dan grinned.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Nice one." Marucho cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the man." Jake agreed.

* * *

In the arena...

"Gate Card, set!" Dan started the next round. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

_Maybe if I can beat them, he'll come over to our side._ Fabia mused. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Your turn, Haos Merlix!"

"Wow, that is one freaky looking dude, huh Drago?" Dan remarked.

"Freaky or not, they all go 'boom' just the same." Drago added.

"Ability activate!" Fabia started. "'Jinx Magic'!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"What's going on here, you guys?" Jake wondered as the arena went dark.

* * *

In the arena...

"Where did he go?" Drago asked when Merlix vanished.

"Careful, Drago." Dan warned.

"Yes, I know." Drago replied.

"Drago!" Dan hollered as Merlix's enlarged han grabbed onto the Dragonoid. "Okay, Ability activate! 'Dragon Hummer'!"

"Ability activate!" Fabia countered. "'Doom Cube'!"

"Oh man"! Dan gasped as the cube in Merlix's hand started turning. "What the heck is that thing? Ability activate! 'Galactic Dragon'!"

"He deflected it?" Drago gasped when the spinning cube repelled the fireball.

"As long as the cube is rotating, none of your attacks will work." Fabia supplied.

"So what?" Dan snapped. "You're just going to let it spin? We've got to end this battle eventually."

"Any Bakugan with that attribute has their power level dropped to zero." Fabia added.

"What?" Drago gasped.

"You have one in six chance." Fabia reminded. "When the dice stops turning, your fate will be decided."

* * *

On the sidelines...

"It's Pyrus." Ren remarked when the dice stopped.

* * *

In the arena...

"My condolences." Fabia added.

"My.. energy..." Drago gasped as his power was drained.

"Hold on, Drago!" Dan called.

"Why don't you just face it?" Fabia advised. "It's game over for you. It's too late for you to counter it with an Ability."

"Gate Card, open!" Dan countered. "Wind Zero!"

"What?" Fabia gasped. "A Gate Card?"

"Wind Zero is a command card that freezes all of your opponent's activated abilities."

"My turn to play." Drago declared.

_He knew too set a Gate Card to nullify my ability._ Fabia mused. _He's a tremendous natural instinct for battling._

"Now Drago," Dan called. "Let's finish this thing!"

_Dan Kuso._ Fabia thought as Drago came at Merlix with a flying kick. _I've never seen a Battler like you._ "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Haos Aranaut!" she declared, summing her Guardian Bakugan after Merlix was defeated.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"He's identical to the digital clone we cane across." Marucho recognized.

* * *

In the arena...

"Aranaut, it's now my turn to ask you for your help." Fabia requested. "Aranaut, I need you to defeat the Bakugan that is Pyrus Helix Drago! He's now with the Gundalians."

"Of course, as you wish, Princess." Aranaut replied.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"He speaks too?" Jake blinked.

"The Neathians would have real Bakugan just like the Gundalians do, am I right, Ren?" Shun inquired.

"Yes, that's correct, Shun." Ren replied.

"So, then that's the original Aranaut from which the digital Aranaut was cloned." Marucho mused. "Which means that the other digital clones... like Akwimos, Coredem, and Hawktor, are all Bakugan from Neathia."

"You mean, our enemies?" Jake echoed.

"Ah, yes." Ren replied. "I'm afraid that they are. What is it, Shun?" he noticed the Ventus Brawler's look. "Is there something wrong, my friend?"

"Well, Ren, I'm not quite sure yet." Shun replied. "Maybe."

* * *

In the arena...

"Come on, let's go Aranaut." Fabia announced.

"He's so fast." Drago was taken aback by Aranaut's speed, having been punched by the Haos Bakugan.

"Drago!" Dan called as Aranaut continued his assault on the Pyrus Dragoniod.

"You can't even land a punch." Aranaut mocked.

"Hang in there, Drago." Dan told his partner.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"What?" Marucho blinked when Drago tired to deliver a punch across Aranaut's face. "Where did he come from?"

* * *

In the arena...

Aranaut dodged the pending punch and delivered an upper-cut onto Drago.

"You're far too weak to beat me with blunt force." Aranaut pointed out. "Embarrassing."

"Drago, come on buddy." Dan urged. "Get up."

"Running away?" Fabia retorted as Drago took to the skies.

"Princess, 'Battle Gear'." Aranaut informed.

"Okay then." Fabia agreed.

"Ready, 'Battle Crusher'." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Battle Gear' Boost!" Fabia tossed the cube in. "'Battle Gear' Ability, activate! 'Combat Pressure Mode'! 'Battle Gear' Ability activate! 'Battle Crusher Mode'!"

"Locked on target." Aranaut took aim. "Engage!" he fired.

"Not so fast!" Dan countered. "Ability activate! 'Helix Shield'!"

"That won't last." Aranaut remarked.

"Time for us to bring out the 'Battle Gear' too." Dan decided.

"Ready, Jetkor." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Battle Gear' Ability activate!" Dan called. " 'JetKor Delta'! 'Battle Gear' Ability activate!'JetKor Delta'!"

"Locked on target." Drago took aim.

"Oh no!" Aranaut gasped.

"Engage!" Drago fired.

"I can't believe I lost." Fabia remarked after Aranaut was defeated. "Even though I was battling with Aranaut."

"Battle over." the emcee declared. "Winner, Dan Kuso!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Dan the man does it again." Jake whooped alongside Marucho.

* * *

In the arena...

_Dan Kuso and his Bakugan, Drago._ Fabia mused, jumping down to claim Aranaut. _They're more powerful than I could have ever imagined. I can't believe they're fighting on the same side of Gundalia._

"Let that be a lesson." Dan remarked. "Bakugan Inter-Space is for friendly battling. Hostile forces like you aren't welcome. Stop using the Bakugan as weapons of war."

Fabia glared and tossed him over her shoulder.

"Not again!" Dan whined.

"You don't know anything, Dan." Fabia retorted.

"Actually, Dan." Eva corrected, entering the arena, having understood the situation from Serena. "I do believe we have misunderstood the whole situation."

"Eva?" Dan blinked.

"Fabia, is it?" Eva looked the Haos Neathian.

"Yes. Fabia blinked.

"I've met up with your sister in the 'Realm of Dreams' and she told me everything." Eva informed.

"Serena?" Fabia gasped.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Eva nodded and took Fabia's hand, the two girls teleporting off.

"Dan!" Marucho called, the rest hurrying over.

"Ow, ow." Dan winced.

"You okay, Dan?" Jake asked.

"I think she broke my butt." Dan whined. "Eh, where did Shun go?"

"But he was just here..." Marucho blinked.

"With us." Ren finished.

* * *

In the 'Commerce' of Bakugan Inter-Space...

"The Battler we've spent all this time looking for, turns out he's already working for the Gundalians." Fabia told her partner.

"What shall we do, Princess?" Aranaut wondered. "Perhaps, we should return home."

"No, we can't go back now." Fabia protested. "Not if we're empty-handed."

"Fabia is right. "Eva agreed." You can't give up hope."

"I know what we have to do now." Fabia nodded. "I must get Dan to switch to our side to help us fight the battle on our..."

"So, tell me." Shun interrupted.

"What the..." Fabia blinked. "So, it's you."

Nodding to his 'Soul Twin', Shun added, "Eva here, has told me about her meetings with your sister in Helios' domain and that your sister is one of the few Caelumus left. That's why I'd like to hear your side of the story." he remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Confrontation

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait, guys. Had to change subscriber when I realized my current one wasn't updating for three week. Anyway, Chapter 2 goes up, this is Chapter 3. I'm skipping episode 4 since it deals with Jake finding his own battling style; yeah I hate character development episodes, deal with it! To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* And as promised, this is the make-up chapter of the week.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 3: Confrontation

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space battle arena...

"This guy is pretty good." a female Brawler remarked. "Who is he?"

"Don't know, but we're going to take him down." her partner replied. "Go, Snapziod!"

"Nice one." Mason Brown note. "I can see now why you're a top-rated Brawler."

"Time for the girls to have a go." the female Brawler stated. "Come on,Glotronoid."

* * *

In another arena...

"The gentle wind blows, like a mournful swansong before the final curtain." Jesse Glenn declared.

* * *

In the third arena...

"Ability activate!" Sid called. "'Bowl Fire'!"

"Oh man." the Aquos Breezak Brawler muttered when his Bakugan was defeated.

"Not bad, big guy." Sid remarked.

* * *

In second arena...

Jesse had, too, defeated his opponent.

* * *

In first arena...

"Well done." Mason applauded when his and Lena's opponents defeated them. "You both fit the bill. Nice?"

"Yeah." Lena agreed. "You'll be coming with us now."

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space's control room...

"It's strange." Marucho stated. "This makes absolutely no sense."

"Hey." Dan greeted as he and Jake entered the control room. "What's happening, you guys?"

"Good, you both here." Eva noted.

"What's up there, Maruc?" Jake inquired.

"I hope our message didn't startle you." Marucho started. "But the matter was rather urgent."

"No worries." Dan assured. "What's the deal there, you two?"

"Aiko would explain." Eva replied. "Aiko?" she called.

"I'm online and awaiting orders." a soft female voice said from the computer's speaker.

"'Aiko'?" Jake muttered.

"Wait, you mean _that_ Aiko?" Dan echoed, recalling the sentient, self-aware computer entity back from the Silver Millennium.

"Yeah." Eva nodded.

"It's quite amazing how long mom's compact computer can store data." Mavelle noted. "But at least it's not called HAL." she smirked.

After having formally inducted Jake into the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Eva had given the Subterra Brawler a gist of who the team was back during the Silver Millennium.

"It's quite weird to be addressing a computer, so... Run Virtual Self subroutine." Eva instructed.

The others, except for Eva, Mavelle and Marucho, gasped as a young girl materialized in front of them. She didn't look older than 12 and had bluish-black hair and golden eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt and long skirt. The strange thing about the girl was, she was... transparent.

"What the... Who is that?" Jake asked.

"My name is A.I.K.O." the girl said.

"But how is it...?" Jake blinked. "It's that holographic thing, right?"

Eva nodded, "Yes. She... Is using holograms to create her 'body'. I thought it'd be easier to address her this way." The others noticed she was calling the AI a 'she' and not an 'it' but didn't comment on that.

"But... It looks, you know..." Jake looked at the 'girl'. "Bluish-black hair, golden eyes, and 'her' face looks like a combination of Eva and Shun's facial features..."

"Mom told me," Mavelle started. "Of how Princess Serenity killed my ' Silver Millennium older sister'. Aiko is just..."

"A replica." Eva sighed.

"Sorry." Jake muttered.

"I see what you meant, Eva," Dan said as she looked at the 'girl'. "Aiko's just standing there. A human girl her age would, at the very least, breathe."

Marucho nodded, "But even breathing ain't enough if she can't keep a conversation."

"It's a start," Eva said and started typing on the computer's console.

"What is she doing?" Jake asked, then gasped a few seconds later as Aiko's chest was moving as if she were breathing.

Dan grinned. "I guess they got their own tamagotchi."

"If I had feelings yet, I guess I would be offended," Aiko said in a monotone.

"So besides standing there, what can it do?" Dan asked.

"I have access to the Bakugan Inter-Space's security system and scanners, and some other minor features," Aiko said.

"Minor features?" Jake asked.

Instead of answering, Aiko 'materialized' a chess board floating in mid-air in front of her. "Games and other applications," she said.

Dan frowned. "So she's like the OS of Bakugan Inter-Space?"

"For now, yes. But I intend to work and improve her program until she becomes... Self-aware and creative." Eva nodded.

"So tell us, how much of her programming is complete?" Naru asked.

"My programming is 85.7% completely downloaded," Aiko said.

"Aiko, from now on, do not answer questions not meant to you, unless you calculate your answer is the best in that situation," Eva said.

"Affirmative," Aiko said.

"And replace 'Affirmative' for 'Yes.'" Eva added.

"Yes," Aiko said."

"Interesting..." Mavelle noted.

"What is interesting?" Dan asked.

"Don't you know what Mom was doing?" Mavelle asked.

"Correcting her?" Marucho asked.

"More than that," Mavelle said. "Mom's programming her behavior."

Eva nodded, "Yes. Her behavior and reactions can be changed by voice commands, but it's still quite a primitive AI. Primitive for what I'm trying to reach, anyways."

"Does that have anything to do with her... Looks?"" Jake asked.

"Not really. We just programmed her looks to be like that. She won't 'grow up' physically since there ain't a physical body for her to develop." Eva replied.

"Getting back to business..." Marucho started.

"We wanted you to take a look at this." Aiko 'manifested' a screen.

"What is it?" Dan asked as the numerous pictures of the abducted Brawlers came on screen. "This is the system data from Bakugan Inter-Space that tracks each and every player who enters the environment. I've increased the security protocols after we discovered the Neathian moles."

"Very impressive." Drago noted.

"Recently, our security program has recorded some strange occurrences and it seems as though someone has been messing the system." Marucho added.

"Don't look at me." Dan protested. "I never touched it."

"I wasn't accusing you, silly." Marucho chided. "The readings are weird. You see that the number of our battlers are disappearing from inside Bakugan Inter-Space, even if they haven't actually teleported out."

"But how?" Dan wondered. "That makes no sense at all."

"Maybe there's a bug or something in the system." Jake suggested.

"I wish the explanation is that simple." Ren stepped in. "But it's not. I've run a systems check and everything's 100%."

"Then, it must be..." Drago trailed.

"The Neathians." Dan concluded.

"It would make sense." Ren noted. "According to our records, everyone who has disappeared has been among the top-ranked battlers in Bakugan Inter-Space."

"Does this have something to do with their against Gundalia?" Drago inquired.

"Kidnappers." Dan growled.

"Not necessarily." Marucho pointed out. "It's strange but it seems like everyone who goes missing eventually returns to BI."

"Well, if too many people disappear, it would set up alarm bells." Ren reasoned.

"But why would you steal people away if you're just going to let them come back in?" Jake wondered.

"You're right." Drago agreed. "It doesn't add up."

"Whatever they're up to, it's got to be rotten." Dan remarked. "We can't let them get away with it."

"Yes, I agree with you the both of you." Marucho agreed. "That's why I convinced Eva to download Aiko into the system and came up with a plan."

"What plan?" Dan asked.

"It involves using data that Ren's able to extract from the system." Marucho replied.

* * *

In his spaceship...

"Hey, what is this place?" one of the abducted battlers demanded. "Where are we? I wanna go home."

"Hush down, my precious ones." Kazarina chided.

"There's no need to be afraid." Dark Serenity soothed. "No one here will hurt you on purpose. Relax." that said, she revealed the Jakokusuishou, allowing the negative energy brainwash the captives, turning them into Gundalia's newest recruits.

"I trust the recruitment of battlers is going well, Gill." King Barodius stated.

"Yes, all according to plan, Master Barodius." Gill replied.

"Okay, very well then." Barodius noted. "Your services aren't required yet, Dharak." he looked over at Dharak.

"I am ready to serve you whenever the time comes, Master Barodius." Dharak replied.

"Did you notice?" Lena voiced. "Sid and others aren't back from battle yet."

"So what?" Mason shrugged. "Are you their babysitter all of a sudden now or something?"

"Now they had a taste of battle, they can't satisfy their appetites." Jesse declared. "Perhaps their hungry like the wolf."

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space...

"Hey, you two mush-brains." Sid approached a pair of battlers. "How about a battle?

"Good afternoon everyone." Marucho's voice cut in. "Could I have your attention please for a very important announcement. If I can draw your attention to the monitors, the following people have entered Bakugan Inter-Space and should be considered dangerous." he circled the Gundalian moles on screen. "If any member approach you and ask for a battle..."

"That's a nice defensive play, Battle Brawlers." Sid remarked.

"Now they've caught us out, looks like we have to take the battle to them" Zenet Sorrow stated. "But as long as they're around, we won't be able to continue recruiting."

"You're probably right, Zenet." Sid agreed. "But Drago's no ordinary Bakugan. Defeating him won't be easy."

"Sounds like fun to me, Sid." Zenet smirked. "You know how I love a good challenge. Let's go find those Battle Brawlers and take care of them so we can get back to business."

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space's control room...

"That's was a smart play, Marucho." Drago admitted. "Now the Neathians' movements will be severely limited.

"Thanks." Marucho replied. "Hey Ren, shall we start to pin-point their location now?"

"We should." Ren agreed as he, Marucho and Aiko set to work.

"We'll give you a hand too, guys." Dan offered.

"Dan, this isn't a game you're playing here." Eva reminded. "If you're not careful, you might mess things up. Just leave this to them."

"Are you saying I don't know my way around technology?" Dan glared.

"The Princess is right, Dan." Drago agreed. "You burn popcorn in the microwave."

"That was an accident." Dan objected. "Fine." he sighed. "I'll just stick to brawling. It's what I'm best at anyway. We have to find those guys so that we can give them a good tug, okay?"

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear." Marucho chuckled.

"Some things never change." Eva shook her head.

"Incredible." Ren started.

"What is it, Ren?" Marucho asked.

"Your level of dedication towards my people is what I mean." Ren replied. "You're fighting just as hard to defend Gundalia as you would your own planet."

"You're one of us now, Ren." Marucho stated. "The Battle Brawlers aren't just a team, we're family; which means if anybody threatens a member, we band together to fight."

"Well then, I thank you." Ren noted

"Security alert." Aiko reported. "Unauthorized access. Receiving transmission."

"You clowns think you're clever with that little stunt you just pulled exposing us?" Sid mocked.

"Look, are those two guys..." Jake gasped.

"Those lousy Neathian agents." Dan retorted.

"How did you access the frequency?" Marucho demanded. "It's on a secure server."

"Your security system is so basic, a kindergarten student could crack it." Zenet smirked.

"Get out!" Ren snapped.

"Yeah, why don't you make us, tough guy?" Sid taunted. "Meet us in the battle arena and we'll settle things that way."

"Fine, we'll be there." Dan assured.

"Now what?" Jake wondered after Sid cut off the connection.

"We go and fight." Dan replied.

"Yeah, let's go." Marucho agreed.

"Hold on." Ren voiced. "I'm coming too. Like Marucho said, we're in this together."

"Awesome." Dan nodded. "Let's do this, buddy."

* * *

Commercial Break

SailorStar9: Prepare for the biggest epic crossover ever made. In a world ruled by magic and sorcery, a war is about to be fought...

The scene shows a familiar village, as a woman wearing a magician robe walks in. She has green hair and red eyes, and is carrying a long staff shaped as a key.

SailorStar9: ... And the destiny of the planet will fall in the hands of a peasant girl.

The scene shifts to the green-haired woman talking to a Halfling that looks disturbingly like Usagi. The woman shows her a golden tiara with strange symbols drawn around it.

SailorStar9: But the girl won't be alone in her journey. Several other heroes will join her along the way, and help her defeat evil.

Now the scene shifts again, this time it's the battle inside Moria's Mines. We can now see several other characters along with Usagi and the green-haired woman. Two halflings that look just like Ami and Minako, a dwarf that looks disturbingly like Mako, sword-wielding, armor-clad versions of Naru and Rei, and finally, Mamoru wearing an elven archer suit.

SailorStar9: Their journey, however, won't be easy at all.

Several scenes from the 'movie' are shown: 'Legolas' firing a hundred arrows at a group of enemies and missing them all, the green haired woman (who, by the way, looks just like Setsuna, if you hadn't figured it out yet) standing on a rocky bridge, facing a massive Balrog that looks a lot like Jadeite... A Gollum that looks disturbingly like Zoicite following the heroes around, and finally, Beryl in a Sauron outfit giving Usagi the 'evil eye' glare. Finally, we see Usagi tossing 'The One Tiara' at a troll and vaporizing it.

SailorStar9: Lady of the Tiaras. Coming sooner than you'd want it to. (Evil laughter ensues as the camera goes black.)

End Commercial Break

* * *

In the battle arena...

"So these guys are the mighty Battle Brawlers?" Zenet snorted. "They look like a bunch of light-weights to me. Tell me again why you're so scared of these geeks?"

"Hey!" Dan protested.

"Can you please quit flapping your grubs?" Sid chided.

"I'm with Sid." Contestir agreed. "Why are we still talking when we could be battling these fools."

"Remember who's in charge here, Contestir." Zenet reminded.

"Are you the ones responsible for battlers disappearing from here?" Ren asked.

"Watch out, looks like we're dealing with a genius here." Sid remarked.

"Quiet you!" Dan snapped. "I've heard enough of your snap talk. Ready, Drago?"

"You bet." Drago nodded.

"So this is the infamous Drago?" Zenet remarked. "Pyrus Bakugan aren't usually my taste, but I guess I can deal."

"Since these guys are trying to kick us out, it seems only fair that we take a party can." Sid noted.

"Say what?" Dan demanded.

"I said, we're taking your precious Bakugan." Sid repeated.

"You've got to be out of your mind there, pal." Dan retorted.

"That's not your decision to make, got it, Brawler?" Sid grinned.

"Let's do this, Dan." Ren remarked.

"Kick it." Dan agreed.

"Bakugan Field open." Aiko voiced over the intercom.

"Gate Card, set." Dan started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Come on, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Zenet tossed Contestir in. "Bakugan, stand! Come on, Haos Contestir!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Sid tossed Rubanoid in. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Rubanoid."

"Bakugan, roll!" Ren tossed Linehalt in. "Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Darkus Linehalt!"

"Ladies first." Zenet remarked. "Ability activate! 'Bleach Out'!"

"What the..." Dan gasped as Contestir's light ball grew larger.

"Say goodbye." Zenet smirked as Contestir released the energy ball. "Too easy." she chuckled when the light ball hit Linehalt.

"Ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Galactic Dragon'!"

"No big deal, little man." Sid remarked. "Ability activate! 'Crimson Defense'!"

"Unbelievable." Drago remarked when Rubanoid deflected his attack that was heading towards Contestir.

"There's more coming." Sid snorted.

"Contestir!" Zenet instructed as Contestir got hold of the frozen Linehalt.

"Get ready to hurt." Contestir growled.

"Linehalt!" Drago exclaimed.

"Take him down!" Zenet ordered. "Ability activate! 'Shining Lock'!"

"Ren, 'Life Force: 10%." Aiko's voice droned from the 'Life Gauge'.

"We're on you." Zenet laughed.

"Hold on, Linehalt." Drago urged.

"Come on, man." Dan growled.

"It doesn't take much for your buddy to crash and burn." Sid remarked. "Let's see how you do against my 'Battle Gear'."

"Ready, Destrakon Gear." Aiko droned.

"Alright, Battle Gear Boost!" Sid tossed the cube in.

"We can play that game too." Dan noted.

"Ready, Jetkor." Aiko voiced.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Dan tossed the cube in.

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Sid started. "'Destracon Gear Wave Form'!"

"Watch out, Drago." Dan warned as Drago took to the skies.

"Zenet." Sid growled as Drago was knocked back to the ground by a shockwave.

"Ability activate!" Zenet continued the assault. "'Hyper Sky Bolt'!"

"Drago!" Dan hollered when Drago was solidified.

"Hyper Sky Bolt won't let you activate any abilities or even use your Battle Gear." Zenet grinned.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Dan snapped. "Gate Card open! Subterra Battle Odet!"

"What the..." Sid gaped.

"This command card creates a battle environment to the attribute that I think." Dan supplied. "Meanwhile it also nullifies the opponent's ability."

"He's gone." Zenet gasped when Drago took on the Subterra attribute and vanished.

"Drago can camouflage himself so that he becomes completely invisible in any environment." Dan added. "Not only that, but the power levels of all opponent Bakugan that aren't the attribute I named, drop by 500. now Drago!" he barked. "Hit it!"

"Contestir!" Zenet gaped when Drago kicked the Haos Bakugan to the ground.

"Battle Gear ability activate!" Dan continued. "'JetKor Delta'! You like that?" he added, reclaiming Drago after defeating both Rubanoid and Contestir together.

"His powers are incredible." Rubanoid admitted.

"Yeah." Sid agreed.

"That's why we need him on our side." Zenet added. "So why don't we wrap this thing up, okay?"

"You make it sound like we're dealing with amateurs." Contestir noted. "That's not the case here."

"Oh come on." Zenet whined. "What's wrong? Do you need a bandage for your boo-boos or you're going to tough it up and get back into the fight? Hey, if you're done patting each other on the backs, you think we can get back to business?"

"Yeah, we' re ready." Dan replied.

"Gate Card, set." Zenet started.

"Bakugan, roll!" the four tossed in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Alright, time to snag Drago." Zenet grinned. "Ability activate! 'Hyper Sky Bolt'!"

Linehalt gave Ren a glance and blocked the attack for Drago.

"Ren 'Life Force': 0." Aiko's voice droned from the 'Life Gauge'.

"Linehalt." Drago slammed a fist to the ground. "You didn't sacrifice yourself like that."

"Save your tears for later." Sid snorted. "Ability activate! 'Mirage Field'! I just kicked your ability. How do you like me now?"

"It's almost over." Zenet declared. "Ability activate! 'Hand Guard Blow Up'!"

"Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Dan 'Life Force: 10%." Aiko's voice droned from the 'Life Gauge'.

"That must have hurt." Zenet grinned.

"Sorry, I can't back you up, Dan." Ren apologized.

"No sweat." Dan assured. "Drago and I can pull this one out. Right, pal? Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll!Bakugan, stand!"

"Let's do this." Drago roared.

"Here we come!" Sid tossed Rubanoid in.

"Wait for me!" Zenet tossed Contestir in.

"Let's strike the final blows, Zenet." Sid remarked

"You bore me, hog." Zenet snapped. "Don't forget I've the one who brought him to his knees.

"Ready, Destrakon Gear." Aiko droned. "Ready Spartablaster."

"Battle Gear Boost!" Sid and Zenet tossed the cubes in.

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Sid started. "'Destracon Gear Wave Form'!"

"Dan!" Drago called as he dodged the energy beams.

"Hang on." Dan replied.

"Oh no, you don't." Zenet countered. ""Battle Gear Ability activate! 'Spartablaster Sunbeam'!"

"What the..." Drago shielded his eyes.

"I can't see things!" Dan covered his eyes.

"Let's see you try to use the Battle Gear now, Brawler." Zenet taunted.

_Come on, finish this._ Ren urged.

"Dan!" Drago hollered, trapped within Destrakon's tentacles.

"Drago, Incorno Bed!" Dan activated the command card. "Power Flatter!"

"He just dropped our Power Levels with that Gate Card." Sid noted. "How is that even possible?"

"We're almost home, buddy!" Dan tossed Jetkor in. "Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear ability activate! 'JetKor Flame Impact'!"

"Whoa, smoked them both at the same time." Sid remarked. "It looks like this guy is hard-core, Zenet."

"A Gate Card that inter-locks with the Battle Gear?" Zenet was amazed. "Oh man! This is awesome."

"I need your focus here, Zenet." Contestir remarked. "He's strong. We've have a schedule. If we keep this standard abilities, we're going to lose."

"Well, why don't we try something different? Zenet suggested. "Ability activate! 'Andromeda'!"

"Excellent choice." Contestir agreed. "Here we go."

"The Battle Gear's gone." Dan gasped after the wave of energy removed Jetkor from Drago's back.

"Zenet 'Life Force': 0." Aiko's voice droned from the 'Life Gauge' as Contestir retreated.

"What just happened?" Dan was puzzled.

"I sacrificed my Bakugan to get rid of Drago's Battle Gear." Zenet replied. "That's what. It's a grooving little ability that's unique to Haos Contestir."

"Let's finish this." Rubanoid remarked.

"Yeah." Sid agreed. "Ability activate! 'Scarlet Blade'!"

"Dan 'Life Force': 0." Aiko's voice droned from the 'Life Gauge' .

"Drago!" Dan hurried to reclaim his partner. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Drago assured.

"I'm sorry, Dan." Ren apologized. "It was all my fault."

"It's no one's fault." Dan replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Listen there." Sid reclaimed Rubanoid. "You and your buddy Drago there put out a good fight and since it was two-against-one, we're going to give you a break this time and not take him, but know this, we've got our eye on you. Got it? Let's hit the road, Zenet." he told his battling partner.

"Hey, hold on a sec." Dan hollered.

"Don't get your pants in a punch, Dan." Sid advised. "Our paths will cross again like I said. We're watching."

"Bye-bye." Zenet waved and the two teleported.

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space...

With a snap of her fingers, Dark Serenity released her hypnosis on the returned battlers.

"They're ready now." Jesse concluded.

* * *

In his spaceship...

"Sid, I have orders from the Dark Messiah." Gill reminded. "Just stay away, period. Do not engage the Brawlers anymore. Dealing with them is Ren's job from now on."

"Yes sir." Sid replied. "I understand."

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"Don't worry." Linehalt assured his partner. "Today was a success, Ren."

"It was." Ren agreed. "But just barely. The battle could've easily gone the other way."

"But it didn't." Linehalt reminded.

"The future of our people is at stake." Ren added. "So failure is not an option, Linehalt."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Exposed

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait, guys. Had to change subscriber when I realized my current one wasn't updating for three week. Anyway, Chapter 3 goes up, this is Chapter 4. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* And as promised, this is the make-up chapter of the week.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 4: Exposed

* * *

In Shun's dojo...

Shun and Farbia were having a spar.

"Nice throw." Shun landed on the wall. "Your skills are definitely impressive, Princess Farbia."

"Should I be jealous?" Eva joked as Shun leapt back to the ground.

"Tease." Shun smirked.

"And you love me for it." Eva returned his smirk.

"You know, you still haven't told me if you believe me yet." Farbia reminded the cuddling couple.

"He wouldn't have addressed you as 'Princess' if he didn't." Eva snickered.

"Traitor." Shun muttered, flushing.

"I'm afraid the Brawlers have made a big mistake, Farbia." Mavelle noted.

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space's control room...

"Hey Marucho." Dan voiced. "We need to talk about our next battle. I want to use that new arena you just built."

"Marucho's not here right now." Jake informed. "He's gone off with Ren and Aiko to work on something."

"Really?" Drago asked. "Again?"

"Oh man, it's like Marucho's never around." Dan whined.

In the Bakugan Inter-Space's mainframe...

"Has the data from each one forfeited finished compiling yet?" Marucho inquired.

"Yes, it's done." Aiko reported.

"How about the 3D facial variation figures?" Ren asked.

"I had Aiko run a defrag program on that server first." Marucho replied. "Once it's done, I'll get started on the numbers."

"Hey Marucho, you there man?" Dan voiced over the Baku-pod.

"Yes, Dan?" Marucho answered.

"So, listen." Dan stated.

"Sorry, can't talk." Marucho cut off the connection. "I don't understand why we can't extract the data. The malfunction incidents rates of the transportation cycles appear normal."

"Shall I try to use the Master-Alive program?" Aiko suggested.

"I never thought of that one." Marucho admitted. "That's a great idea, Aiko. Now then."

"On my mark." Ren started. "One, two, three." the pair activated the program simultaneously.

"It worked." Marucho remarked. "The expansion for the new battle arena is done."

"You did it, Aiko." Ren told the AI.

"You mean, we did it." Aiko corrected.

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space's control room...

"Looks like Ren, Marucho and Aiko finished the new battle arena." Dan noted.

"Cool." Jake agreed. "That should really help shorten the meg-long waiting list for battlers looking to get their brawl on."

"I must admit, Marucho, Ren and Aiko make a good team." Drago remarked.

"Yeah, those three do some pretty good work." Dan admitted. "I have to be honest with myself, sometimes their techno battle gives me a headache."

"I know what you mean." Jake agreed.

"It's kinda of like how you two always talk about brawling." Drago noted.

"Yeah, exactly." Dan nodded.

"That's right." Jake agreed.

"Huh?" the two chorused. "Say what?"

"Oh, look at that." Drago beat a hasty retreat. "Time for my nap."

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space's mainframe...

"Here you go." Marucho offered Ren a cup of coffee after working on the mainframe, Ren having inserted a virus into the new battle arena quietly. "Let's take a break, Ren. You too, Aiko."

"My mind is going..." Aiko droned in HAL9000's voice.

"Sure." Ren took the cup. "Thanks Marucho."

"I should be thanking you." Marucho corrected.

"Why?" Ren wondered.

"Without your help, I won't have been able to develop Bakugan Inter-Space this far by myself." Marucho admitted. "Every battler in the system owns their thanks to you. I hope you realize that and I want you to never forget it."

"I do." Ren replied. "And I just want you to know how much I appreciate you letting me be a part of all this."

"You know, I had an amazing dream last night." Marucho admitted.

"Tell me." Ren prodded.

"It took place in the future." Marucho replied. "I saw children here on Earth battling inside Bakugan Inter-Space with kids from your homeland of Gundalia. Won't that be so incredibly awesome, Ren? Won't it? I just got so excited thinking about it. It should be a goal we should strive for."

"Yes, it sounds wonderful." Ren agreed. "It really does."

"We can't forget the war." Marucho reminded. "Until we put an end to that, the dream will never come true. We have to stop the Neathian's campaign of terror and return peace to Gundalia as soon as possible."

"You're right." Ren agreed. "Once we've accomplished that, peace will definitely follow."

"Is that..." Marucho gasped when Aiko's alarms went off.

"Another Neathian agent." Ren finished.

* * *

In the new battle arena...

"There's no one here, dude." Jake remarked as he and Dan entered the arena.

"Maybe Aiko's alarms scared them off." Dan suggested.

"This is where the signal came from, isn't it?" Marucho and Ren entered via a portal.

"Yes." Ren agreed.

"Marucho, you testing Aiko's alarm system?" Dan asked.

"No." Marucho replied. "There's been a breach."

"Then the intruders must be hiding somewhere." Dan concluded.

"Try looking under your nose." Jesse suggested.

"Hey, who are you?" Dan demanded.

"An ancient Neathian proverb says: Foolish is the solider who knows not the face of his enemy, for all his weapons will prove useless under the weight of his ignorance." Jesse recited.

"We've been waiting for you children." Plitheon added.

"You're agents from Neathia, aren't you?" Dan accused.

"My name is Jesse Glenn." Jesse introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and this is my partner, Plitheon. I believe that's my cue."

"What?" Dan exclaimed. "Are you kidding me? Save the formalities, pal. We're not interested. You want a battle, then come on!"

"Yeah." Drago agreed.

"Hey Dan." Ren voiced. "Hold on a second. You don't know anything about this guy."

"Don't worry, he'd be fine." Marucho assured.

"Dan the man won't even break a sweat." Jake agreed.

"Count on it." Dan concurred.

"Can you feel it?" Jesse quoted. "The winds of war are blowing."

"Enough with the critter-jabber." Dan retorted. "Gate Card..."

"Wait!" Farbia cut in.

"It's you." Dan glared.

"Farbia." Drago added.

"What the..." Marucho gasped.

"He's lying to you." Farbia said. "He isn't from Neathia. He's an impostor. And now, he must pay for his crimes."

"Wha?" Dan blinked as Farbia stepped into the arena. "What? Both of us will be fighting in this battle."

"Prepare for the Princess' wrath." Aranaut declared.

"Very well." Jesse noted. "This reminds me of a poem I've read. It was called 'Requiem for the Fallen Warrior'."

"And it doesn't have a happy ending." Plitheon supplied.

"Hold on a sec." Dan voiced. "What do you think you're doing? This is my battle to fight, not yours."

"Stand back, Dan." Shun advised.

"This is Farbia's battle to fight." Eva agreed. "She is the true Neathian."

"But Eva..." Marucho protested.

"What are you talking about?" Dan was confused. "Where the heck have you been, Shun?"

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera slowly zooms in to a large, peaceful-looking forest.

SailorStar9: If you've seen the teaser, you've been waiting for this for too long. Now it's here.

Suddenly the forest lights up, and several strange creatures can be seen fighting each other and tossing massive energy waves around.

SailorStar9: Watch as Pikarotto and his friends Caterpicoro, Bullgetta, Yamcharquil, Krilkuna, Ringohan and Tenshinzard face the evil Freezagoon, Buuterfree and Cellther.

Pikarotto and Bullgetta shot a large combined energy wave at the ugly, deformed mantis-like creature also known as Cellther, and the whole forest goes white with light.

SailorStar9: Pokeball Z: The Series. Coming soon. (Cue evil laughter.)

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"The Bakugan battle between Farbia Sheen and Jesse Glenn will now commence." Aiko voiced over the intercom.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"You didn't..." Shun gave his 'Soul Twin' a meaningful look when he recognized Aiko's voice. "You did." he sighed at Eva's grin.

"I don't understand." Marucho voiced. "If he's an impostor, then where is he from and why should we believe her anyway?"

"I'm totally confused." Jake agreed.

"Shun." Dan prodded. "What in the world is going on?"

"Maybe, you should ask your friend over there." Eva cast the _look_ at Ren.

"What do you mean?" Marucho asked his cousin.

"How should I know?" Ren shrugged. "I have no idea either, guys."

* * *

In the arena...

"Bakugan Field open." Aiko voiced over the intercom.

"Gate Card, set!" Farbia started. "Here we go. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go Haos Aranaut!"

"I will battle to the end for you, Princess." Aranaut swore.

"For whom the bell told when this is over, madam." Jesse added. "I predict it will be you. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Come, Ventus Plitheon."

"I was ready to stop some Brawlers." Plitheon declared. "But you two will do just fine."

"Here we go." Aranaut charged.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Those guys are wicked fast." Jake remarked after Aranaut landed after tangling with Plitheon in the air.

"No kidding, I can barely keep up." Dan agreed.

* * *

In the arena...

"Ability activate." Jesse countered. "'Light Eater'!"

"Great, my favorite." Plitheon rained his attack on Aranaut. "And just to keep you interested, how about a bit of this?" he drop-kicked the Haos Bakugan.

"Come on, get up, Aranaut." Farbia instructed. "Ability activate! 'Vector Fist'!"

"Good choice, Princess." Aranaut agreed. "Thank you. Let's see how you like this!" he jumped right in front of Plitheon, slashing across the Ventus Bakugan's chest with his claws.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Oh yeah." Dan cheered.

"On forth." Marucho agreed.

* * *

In the arena...

"Now stay down!" Aranaut retorted.

"You're not really to drop the final curtain." Jesse noted. "Not when there's so much wonderful drama left to play out."

"Ready, Vilantor Gear." Aiko voiced.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Jesse tossed the cylinder in. "Now then, Battle Gear ability activate! 'Vilantor Gear Cyclotron'!"

"That was just a small taste." Plitheon declared.

"Aranaut!" Farbia shouted as Plitheon released a whirlwind that took Aranaut into the sky. "Gate Card, open! Haos Saver! What the..." she gaped when her Gate Card was smashed.

"It's no use." Jesse told her after Aranaut landed. "With the 'Vilantor Gear Cyclotron' activated, your Gate Card is destroyed. Comeback to delicate ballet, won't you say?"

"Farbia Life Force: 10%." Aiko's voice droned from the 'Life Gauge'.

"Aranaut, no!" Farbia gasped when her partner was defeated.

"Comeback can also be brutal." Jesse chuckled.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"She just got bodily stomped." Dan remarked.

"He really turned it around." Jake agreed.

"Why do you even care?" Ren questioned. "They're both our enemies. Let them destroy each other."

"Guess you're right." Dan agreed.

* * *

In the arena...

"And here we are, at the final lapse." Jesse remarked. "Gate Card, set! I believe this calls for a grand crescendo from you. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Rise again, Venus Plitheon."

"Your fancy clones for flowery tabular can't disguise the fact that you're a monster." Farbia retorted. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Space com, Aranaut."

"I will avenge my previous defeat." Aranaut swore. "I swear it!"

"I'm ready whenever you are, weakling." Plitheon taunted.

"You think you can fake me that easily?" Aranaut growled.

"Ability activate!" Farbia countered. "'Mirage Up'!"

"Just what I was thinking." Aranaut agreed.

"I must admit, there is a beauty in the way she carries herself on the field of battle, that I admire." Jesse remarked.

"Can we get on with this, please?" Plitheon whined.

"I suppose you're right, Plitheon." Jesse agreed. "Even beauty will wilt in the face of true power. Ability activate! 'Metal Burnay'!"

"Take a good look." Plitheon declared. "I'll be the one who's going to tear you apart."

* * *

On the sidelines...

"I don't think Aranaut is strong enough to do this." Jake noted.

"Check it out." Marucho added. "Plitheon has turned part of his body into a metal shell and increased his defensive ability."

"Then she needs to use..." Dan trailed.

"Battle Gear." Drago finished.

* * *

In the arena...

"Here we go." Farbia declared.

"Ready, Battle Crusher."Aiko voiced.

"Come on Aranaut, win this." Farbia called. "Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear ability activate! 'Battle Crusher Level 2'!"

"Target is locked." Aranaut aimed. "Engage!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"That's gonna leave a mark." Eva remarked.

"That's gotta hurt." Jake agreed.

"Is he down?" Shun wondered.

"Not sure." Dan replied.

"Nope, not even close." Eva answered as the smoke cleared.

* * *

In the arena...

"That attack barely fazed him." Aranaut noted.

"I don't understand it." Farbia was puzzled.

"Now I'm really angry." Plitheon roared.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Jesse tossed the cylinder in. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Vilantor Gear Cyclotron'!"

"Time for you to disappear." Plitheon fired. "Stop fighting and suffer defeat."

"Hold on Aranaut." Farbia encouraged. "'Battle Crusher Level 2' reduces all opponents' attacks by half."

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Talk about turning the tables." Dan remarked.

"Come on Aranaut." Drago urged. "You can still win this."

"Whatever happened to 'not cheering for either one of them'?" Eva noted amusedly.

Only Shun noticed Ren's satisfied grin.

* * *

In the arena...

"Ready for the final attack?" Farbia asked her partner." Aranaut!"

"Yes." Aranaut charged up.

"Game over, Jesse." Farbia stated.

"Are you sure?" Jesse taunted.

"What?" Farbia snapped.

"Listen carefully Farbia." Jesse warned. "It's the sound of your defeat sneaking up on them."

"What's happening?" Aranaut demanded when he began to sink into the ground.

"Watch your step." Plitheon taunted when Aranaut's blast missed.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"What the..." Dan gasped. "What is wrong with Aranaut?"

"It looks like there a bug in the software that's caused the arena's virtual environment to become unstable." Ren reasoned.

"A bug?" Jake echoed.

"But... how?" Marucho echoed.

"I just don't know Marucho." Ren admitted. "I'll have to run a diagnostic after the battle."

"Or the bug's been planted." Aiko stated, manifesting beside Eva. "The bug has been neutralized." the AI reported.

"Thanks Aiko." Eva smiled.

* * *

In the arena...

"Gate Card, open!" Jesse declared. "Gear Barricage!"

"What is happening?" Aranaut demanded, barely managing to free himself from the hole when his Battle Gear dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry Aranaut." Farbia apologized. "I don't know."

"The command card 'Gear Barricage' shuts down the opponent's Battle Gear." Jesse supplied. "And then, it connects to Plitheon's Battle Gear and activates the 'Level 2 Battle gear' ability."

"I feel incredible." Plitheon declared.

"This is the 'Vilantor Gear Nirvana'." Jesse added. "Open yourself to the power of Plitheon. Let it flow through you and when you're ready, release."

"Goodbye Aranaut." Plitheon mocked, firing his attack.

"Aranaut, no!" Farbia exclaimed.

"Princess, I'm sorry!" Aranaut yelled, returning to his ball form.

"Aranaut." Farbia muttered.

"Battle over." Aiko voiced. "Winner Jesse Glenn."

"You creep." Dan growled, the group hurrying down as Farbia sobbed. "Think you're tough? Battle me next."

"Easy Dan." Ren chided. "Maybe we should quit for today."

"Why should I?" Dan demanded.

"Yes Ren." Shun agreed. "Why should he? Is he disrupting your plans?"

"What do you mean, plans?" Jake was confused.

"Think about it." Shun reasoned. "That tear in the environment that Aranaut stepped into; what are the odds of something like that randomly, Marucho?"

"It's not very likely." Marucho admitted. "But..."

"So then, it won't be unreasonable to think it was an act of sabotage committed by someone who originally wanted Dan and Drago to lose." Shun voiced. "Aiko said it too, it was planted."

"A trap for us?" Dan echoed.

"But who would do that?" Drago wondered.

"The person responsible will have to be extremely knowledgeable with the Bakugan Inter-Space." Shun surmised. "Someone like the administrator."

"That's just crazy." Ren shrugged. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you are a lying, conniving Gundalian." Farbia retorted. "Shun and Eva have told me everything that Ren has said to you about the war between our planets and it's all a pack of lies."

"What?" Dan demanded.

"I know he told you that Neathia invaded Gundalia." Farbia added. "But the real truth is, Gundalia is the one who invaded."

"Ren is really the enemy." Shun stated.

"Are you serious?" Dan was shocked.

"Total bummer." Jake agreed.

"What?" Marucho demanded. "Huh? What are you talking about, Shun? Tell him it isn't true." he turned to Ren. "Okay, Ren?"

"Of course it isn't true." Ren replied. "She's the one lying."

"My, my, my." Jesse taunted. "There's more drop bomb on this stage than I can handle."

"Don't try and talk your way out of this, Neathian." Ren barked. "We will deal with you yet."

"Nice try." Eva tsked, taking out the 'Deep Aqua Mirror' she borrowed from Sailor Neptune.

"He's a Gundalian just like you, Ren. Isn't he now?"shun accused. "A spy you put in!"

"I don't believe this." Dan snapped.

"I believe that's my cue." Jesse shrugged. "I bid you all a fond farewell."

"Is he..." Marucho gasped.

"Don't you walk away from me." Ren demanded. "Come back and fight, Neathian."

"I do apologize but there will be no encore performance today." Jesse bowed, and was hit by a burst of light from Neptune's all-seeing mirror before he could teleport.

"Oops." Eva grinned playfully when Jesse's real form was revealed.

"Coward!" Ren growled when Jesse teleported off.

"Time to give it up, Ren." Shun pressed.

"I don't have to take this." Ren remarked and took off.

"Ren." Jake called.

"Wait." Marucho shouted.

"See, he ran away." Shun stated. "What further proof do you need that he's guilty of all that Farbia's says he is."

"I don't believe you." Marucho objected. "But Ren's my..."

"Marucho..." Dan muttered.

"Ren is my friend, okay, you guys?" Marucho snapped. "He would never do anything to hurt us or Bakugan Inter-Space, you got it? So knock it off."

"Marucho." Shun chided.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Shun." Marucho insisted. "Ren is a good guy okay? I don't want to hear another bad word about him from anyone."

"Wait, Maruc!" Jake called as Marucho took off after Ren.

"Marucho!" Dan shouted after the youngest Brawler.

"Well, that went well." Eva muttered. "Nice going there, Peacock." she glared at her 'Soul Twin'. "Or have you forgotten how sensitive my otouto is?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. True Colors

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 4 goes up, this is Chapter 5. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 5: True Colors

* * *

"Ren!" Marucho hollered. "Ren?" he entered the control room.

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"You've now exited Bakugan Inter-Space." Aiko droned after Marucho teleported himself. "Please come again."

"Are you in here, Ren?" Marucho burst into Ren's room.

"Master Ren has run off, you say?" Kato mused.

"Yeah, I was hoping that maybe he'd come back here." Marucho replied.

"Well, I'm afraid I haven't seen him in here, sir." Kato reported.

"I wonder where he is." Marucho was downcast. "I've been everywhere and I still can't find him." _I don't care what Shun says. I don't believe that Ren is our enemy. If I could just find him, I know he'll be able to explain himself._

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space control room...

"Confirmed." Aiko reported. "Marucho was here 15 minutes 47 seconds ago."

"Just missed him." Jake cursed. "Bummer."

"Why did you have to get so harsh on him, Shun?" Dan chided.

"It was the truth." Shun defended.

"He needed to hear it." Aranaut agreed.

"We all need to hear it." Drago added. "From the beginning."

"Okay then." Farbia relented. "I'll tell you all the real story. On my home planet of Neathia, humans and Bakugan have lived together in peace for generations. But one day, hostile forces from neighboring planet of Gundalia invaded our cities with their Bakugan."

"So Ren lied when he said the Neathians were the invaders?" Dan exclaimed.

"Yes." Farbia nodded.

"I bet he was lying about everything else too." Jake reasoned.

"Go on." Drago prodded when Shun nodded in agreement.

"Sadly, the Neathian army had no choice but to use their Bakugan for defense." Farbia related. "Unfortunately, because we had never battled before, we were no match for the Gundalians. It didn't take long for them to gain the upper hand and force us to our knees. So, in one final desperate attempt to save our people from enslavement, my sister, Queen Serena of Neathia, ordered me to send out an urgent SOS message to all the worlds across every dimension."

"You're the Queen's little sis?" Jake gaped.

"That's why she goes by the title of 'Princess'." Eva deathpanned.

"Wow, a Princess, for real?" Dan exclaimed.

"Focus on the story, Dan." Shun chided. "If you recall the unknown data we received, along with the one with Spectra and Professor Clay, it contained a mysterious melody as well."

"I remember it." Drago recalled. "None of us could figure out what it had to do with the rest of the data at that time."

"It was actually Farbia's distress signal." Eva supplied. "Or to be more exact, that melody is the Caelumus' cry for aid."

"We sent it in hopes of finding powerful Bakugan and their battlers to help us in our fight." Aranaut added. "Once you've defeated our digital clones, a message with crucial battle data was relayed back to us on Neathia."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Princess, we received a message." Aranaut reported. "It originates from a virtual environment called Earth, known as Bakugan Inter-Space. According to the readings, there is a Bakugan there who is powerful enough to help us."_

"_Your Highness, I will go and investigate." Farbia knelt before her sister._

"_Thank you, Farbia." Serena replied. "These people are Neathia's last and only hope."_

"_I understand." Farbia replied. "I won't let you down."_

* * *

"That's when I came to Earth, looking for the source of those readings." Farbia continued.

"Unfortunately for us, Ren arrived way before she did." Shun added. "Before we knew any better, he had us believe in his lies and we ended up taking Gundalia's side of the conflict."

"Dude, I can't believe Ren had us all fooled so badly." Jake remarked. "He made total chumps out of us."

"Yes." Shun admitted. "He was a very convincing liar. Even I believed him."

"That weasel." Dan growled. "He may have fooled us. But he used Marucho and took advantage of their friendship. That's it! No one punks my friends like that."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Well if it isn't Mr. Big-Shot." Sid snorted as Ren entered the side pod.

"I can't believe after all that to infiltrate the Brawlers' inner circle, you failed to bring them over to our side." Lena added.

"Useless." Zenet remarked.

"You should have just snatched them up like we did with the other kids." Sid noted. "Way less hassle."

"A battle fighting under hypnosis only performs at 75% capacity." Ren reminded. "We needed 100%, which meant I had to recruit them at their own free will and it was all going fine until Princess Farbia showed up. Not that Jesse was much help maintaining my cover. You just sat there and let her rip my credibility to shreds."

"Don't point fingers." Jesse snorted.

"Dare I mention that _you_ were the one who allowed the Bakugan Messiah to reveal your real form?" Ren glared.

"What's wrong, Ren?" Sid prodded. "Don't tell me you started liking your little Brawler buddies for real."

"He fit in so well, he forgot who he was." Lena taunted.

"How adorable." Zenet laughed mockingly.

"You don't know what you're talking about?" Ren snapped. "Did I need to remind you that I'm in charge and that you work for me now? If any of you have a problem with that, you can take it up to Emperor Barodius."

"You might be the Emperor's favorite now, but that can quickly change, you know." Sid growled after Ren exited.

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: If you thought Pokemon was taking too much time to end, then you'll just love this.

The camera zooms in to a card duel arena, where Yugi is facing Kaiba. His side is devoid of cards except for the Dark Magician Girl, while his opponent has the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Obelisk.

SailorStar9: Yugi must face new challenges and new foes, along with the usual losers that just can't die. Can his improved deck defeat his opponents?

Yugi produces a card from his duel disk and smirks. As it shows it to Kaiba, the 'villain' does his best not to run away crying. Yugi use the card, which caused the DMG to turn into an armored, railgun-wielding version of herself.

SailorStar9: [As the improved DMG vaporizes the BEUD and Obelisk.] I guess that's a yes. Watch the Dark Female Marine and the Green Eyes Uber Exodia face off in 'Yu-Gi-Oh: Lamer Than Pokemon!' Coming sooner than you'd want it to.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"What now, Ren?" Linehalt asked.

"A change of plans." Ren replied. "We've lost our chance with the Brawlers, so we'll have to find some new recruits to help us in our fight."

"Attention please." Aiko voiced over the intercom. "Attention please. This is a page for Mr. Rowl. Mr. Rowl, you left your ID card in Section 18."

* * *

In the battle arena...

"So you remember that paging Mr. Rowl is our secret code when we need to meet in an emergency." Marucho noted when Ren appeared. "I knew you won't forget and that you'll come."

"I couldn't ignore an emergency call." Ren replied.

"I think we have some unfinished business." Marucho stated.

"Yeah." Ren agreed. "I know we do."

"Bakugan Field open." Aiko voiced over the intercom.

"Gate Card, set!" Marucho started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go Aquos Akwimos!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Ren tossed Linehalt in. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Linehalt! Ability activate! 'Shock Breaker'!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "'Heal Blue'! I thought you and I were supposed to be really good friends, Ren."

"Yeah." Ren agreed. "We were. Ability activate! 'Volting Vibra'!"

"If that's true, then how can you possibly deceive me like that?" Marucho snapped. "Tell me!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen." Ren defended.

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "'Spiral Pressure'!"

"Not a bad shot, but my Power Level is still much higher than yours." Linehalt remarked, shielding himself from the outburst of water.

"Try this!" Marucho declared. "Gate Card, open! Battle Release!"

"Not so fast." Ren stated. "Ability activate! 'Ice Crusher'!"

"No, Akwimos!" Marucho exclaimed after his partner was defeated.

"Marucho Life Force: 40%." Aiko's voice droned from the 'Life Gauge'.

"I just realized we've never battled each other before." Ren noted, reclaiming Linehalt. "Have we, friend?

"I must admit, I always thought we might face each other in battle." Marucho confessed. "But not under circumstances like this."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Ren hollered. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! What's wrong, Marucho?" he asked when Marucho did not sent out Akwimos. "Let's fight."

"Come on, Akwimos." Marucho told his partner. "Let's win this. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Ability activate!" Ren started. "'Dark Saber'!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "'Shadow Pincer'!"

"Not too bad." Ren noted. "Gate Card, open! Element Merge!"

"Oh no, Akwimos' Power Level is being absorbed.." Marucho gaped.

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space control room...

"I wonder when Marucho is going to come back." Dan mused.

"He's probably looking for Ren." Jake reasoned. "Think we should go after him?"

"Good idea." Dan agreed. "I think you should come too, Shun."

"Wait a minute." Aiko voiced. "Take a look at this." she revealed three screens showing the battle.

"What?" Dan exclaimed. "Ren and Marucho are battling each other."

"Well, this could get interesting." Eva noted. "Knight to E4." she said. She was testing Aiko's strategy algorithms with a simple game of chess. So far the game was a draw, they had programmed her a bit too well. But Eva liked challenges. "Bishop to A3. Checkmate." Eva concluded.

Aiko looked at her. "Good game."

"It was close." Eva smiled.

"If I had feelings, I think I'd have enjoyed it." Aiko stated.

"Chess is boring." Dan muttered.

"For you, it is. Not for us." Mavelle said. "My turn." she took Eva's place at the chessboard.

"Say, does Aiko have any games other than chess?" Jake asked.

As an answer, Aiko's dress changed into a military outfit, and a screen appeared behind her.

"Is that Doom?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Aiko said.

"Interesting..." Farbia noted.

"Yup." Dan agreed.

"Aiko, you should use your virtual body when we're around. It's easier to communicate with you that way." Eva told the AI.

Aiko 'appeared' sitting on a chair around the table. "I'll do that from now on."

"You've been adding stuff to her programming, right?" Shun asked.

"Yes. I may not be able to make her self-aware, creative and sentient but I can still make her act like a human at the mechanical level." Eva smiled.

"She's blinking." Farbia noted. "Weird."

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "'Depth World'!"

"Water?" Ren echoed.

"Akwimos is second to no one in the water." Marucho boasted.

"Get out of there, Linehalt." Ren told his partner who was trapped inside Akwimos' water enclosure. "Battle Gear time." he added, after Linehalt emerged.

"Ready, Boomix." Aiko voiced.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Ren tossed the cylinder in.

"Okay Ren, we can go there too." Marucho remarked.

"Ready, Gigarth." Aiko voiced.

"Let's do this." Marucho announced. "Battle Gear Boost!" he tossed the cylinder in.

"Battle Gear ability activate!" Ren started. "'Boomix Mega Blaster Lock'!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "'Ocean Booster'!"

"You brought your Power Level back?" Ren echoed.

"I told you that Akwimos couldn't be beaten when it came to water combat." Marucho snapped. "Okay, Battle Gear ability activate! 'Gigarth Pointer'!"

"What?" Ren exclaimed in shock when the two streams of water smashed into Linehalt, defeating him.

"Ren Life Force: 40%." Aiko's voice droned from the 'Life Gauge'.

"Marucho." Dan called as the group dashed in.

"Whoa, they're tied." Jake noted.

"This next round will decide it for sure." Shun concluded.

"Gate Card, set!" Marucho started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Ren tossed Linehalt in. "Bakugan, stand! This is it, Marucho."

"Come on, bring it on, Ren." Marucho accepted the challenge.

"Ability activate!" Ren stated. "'Dark Javelin'!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "'Shadow Claw Double'!"

"Keep going." Ren told his partner. "Ability activate! 'Darkness Blizzard'!"

"Akwimos." Marucho gasped.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Ren's battling really hard." Shun noted.

"That lying creep." Dan growled.

"That dude has no heart." Jake agreed. "Not only did he betray little Maruc, now he's rubbing his face in."

"You guys forget something." Eva smirked. "We Mercurians tend to have very good _and_ long memories and we can be _very_ vindictive."

* * *

In the battle arena...

_I have to do this._ Ren reasoned. _My people are counting on me._

"Ready, Boomix." Aiko voiced.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Ren tossed the cylinder in.

"Ready, Gigarth." Aiko voiced.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Marucho tossed the cylinder in. "Gate Card, open! Power Mix!"

"I suppose you're clever using a command card that sucks up 500 points from the opponent's Power Level." Ren remarked. "But I have to tell you, I'm not impressed. Battle Gear ability activate! 'Boomix Mega Blaster Lock'!"

"I can't believe you, Ren." Marucho snapped. "I treated you like a brother and you stabbed me in the back. I'll never make that mistake again."

"It wasn't supposed to be personal." Ren replied. "There are things at stake here you won't understand."

"I trusted you, Ren." Marucho growled. "We Brawlers welcomed you into our family. Battle Gear ability activate! 'Gigarth Hydrizer'!"

"Engage!" Ren declared.

"Engage!" Marucho countered.

"Ren Life Force: 0." Aiko's voice droned from the 'Life Gauge'. "Battle over." she voiced. "Winner Marucho."

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Yeah, buddy!" Dan whopped.

"Awesome!" Jake cheered.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"I knew you were good, Marucho." Ren noted. "I had no idea you were that good.

"We're coming for you next, Drago." Linehalt warned.

"Whoa man, did he just speak?" Jake gaped.

"So, you've been lying about your true identity as well, Linehalt." Drago remarked.

"Marucho." Ren started. "We can still be friends. Leave the Brawlers and come with us."

"Get lost." Dan growled.

"You must take me for a fool, if you think I'll ever go with you." Marucho glared. "I would never leave my family for a dishonest poser like you. You got me?"

"Marucho." Dan blinked, when the group noticed Marucho's tears.

"Very well." Ren conceded. "As of now, our friendship is completely over, Marucho." with that, he reverted to his Gundalian form.

"So, this is how you really look." Shun mused.

"The next time we meet, we'll be enemies." Ren cautioned and teleported.

_Ren..._ Marucho hissed.

"Okay, he's pissed." Eva concluded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Hostile Takeover

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 5 goes up, this is Chapter 6. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 6: Hostile Takeover

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space control room...

"Can someone tell me what the heck just happened?" Mavelle broke the silence.

"I can't believe he betrayed Marucho like that." Dan snapped.

"I guess little Maruc is taking it very hard, eh?" Jake reasoned.

"Yeah, he' been hiding in his house ever since." Shun agreed.

"I should probably check on him." Dan surmised.

"Wait, I think it's better if you just leave him be." Shun advised.

"Don't you care about your friend?" Dan exploded.

"Of course I do, but..." Shun blinked.

"Marucho needs our support." Dan insisted. "Let's go. Eh?" he blinked when Marucho entered.

"I finally did it." Marucho declared.

"Finally did what, buddy?" Dan was confused.

"Check this out." Marucho summoned Akwimos.

"Akwimos?" Drago echoed.

"I don't understand." Shun voiced. "What's the big deal about Akwimos?"

"You'll see." Eva grinned knowingly as Marucho tapped Akwimos on the head, the Aquos Bakugan unfurling himself.

"Cool's the rule, dude." Akwimos slapped Drago aside.

"Cool." Dan noted. "How did you get him to talk?"

"Ever since Jake mentioned that only real Bakugan speak, I've been working on a program for the digital one." Marucho replied.

"Hold it." Drago fluttered out of Akwimos' way, the Aquos Bakugan repeating his phase.

"Why does he keep saying that over and over?" Shun wondered.

"I programmed him to have a laid-back personality and this is what the speech generator came up with randomly."

"Laid-back, huh?" Dan joked.

"Like Preyas, Angelo/Diablo and Elfin?" Eva listed with her fingers.

"You bet." Marucho beamed at his cousin.

"Well buddy, looks like you're in better spirits." Dan noted.

"We've got Gundalians to fight." Marucho reminded. "I can't stay depressed forever."

"One common trait of us Mercurians: when dealing with negative emotions, immerse ourselves in work." Eva smirked.

"You're awfully quiet, Fabia." Mavelle noted."What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Fabia replied.

"You sure about that?" Dan asked. "You can tell us anything, you know. Fabia?"

"Sometimes I worry if you guys ever believe me." Fabia voiced. "After being deceived by Ren, how can you expand your trust so easily? Surely you guys must have a lot of doubts about me."

"Fabia, four words." Eva smirked, holding up four fingers. "Neptune's 'Deep Aqua Mirror'."

"Eva's right. "Dan agreed. "We trust you. When we saw how angry you got after Bakugan being used in war, we knew you felt the same way we did."

"I see." Fabia noted.

"That's all the proof we needed." Dan assured. "We're on the same side, Fabia."

"Yes, we are." Fabia smiled. "I think it's time I give you these." she revealed the three original Bakugan.

"Woah, are those new Bakugan?" Jake gasped.

"Meet Aquos Akwimos, Ventus Hawktor and Subterra Coredem." Fabia introduced.

"The originals ones." Eva smiled knowingly.

"Are you sure?" Shun asked.

"Of course." Fabia replied. "I brought them from Neathia."

"Just what I always wanted." Jake gushed. "Real Bakugan."

"Okay guys, go ahead." Eva shooed the three Bakugan towards their partners.

"Hello there." Shun looked at Hawktor who had landed on his shoulder. "I'm Shun."

"Whoa, you're the ninja." Hawktor remarked.

"That's right." Shun confirmed.

"That's awesome." Hawktor added. "Maybe you can help me with my sheath attack. I'm usually more like crash-and-tank with things, but I know sometimes some approaches are better. What do you say?"

"Just had to get the talkative one, didn't you?" Eva joked.

"Hey, my name is Jake." Jake introduced himself.

"That's a strong name." Coredem remarked. "Nice to meet you, Jake."

"My name is Marucho." Marucho introduced himself. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Akwimos."

"What's up, little kid?" Akwimos greeted. "Knock the rock, baby."

"Okay." Marucho punched fists with his new partner.

"Cool's the rule, dude." the digital Akwimos cut in.

"Cool's the rule, huh?" Akwimos echoed. "I like that."

"It's just a little something I programmed him to say." Marucho supplied.

"Yeah, I really dig it, man." Akwimos agreed. "It's awesome. I'm going to use it myself, if you don't mind. Cool's the rule, dude." he knocked his clone away. "Not bad, huh?"

"This is a real trip, man." Dan chuckled.

"No kidding." Eva agreed.

* * *

In his warship...

"Those children aren't half bad after all." Dharak admitted.

"At this rate, it's only a matter of time before we get our hands on the Elements, sire." Nurzak reported.

"I'm not sure that we have enough." Barodius noted. "Go Ren. And bring more Bakugan Battlers immediately. I don't care how you do it."

"Yes." Ren replied. "As you wish, sire."

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space control room...

"Remember, laid-back is the key." Marucho told his partner. "Ready?"

"Hey dudes, take a chill pill." Akwimos ranted. "Don't need to be sides in a bunch. We've got no time for the drama, so just relax."

"Not too bad." Dan noted.

"It's not synch, but it'll do." Shun added.

"And so concludes today's lesson on 'How to be Laid-Back and Relaxed 101'." Eva joked.

"Hey little dude." Akwimos told his partner. "I'm totally think this whole laid-back way of being. Thanks for showing the way, my man."

"What the..." Dan gasped when Aiko's alarms went off.

"Aiko?" Eva asked.

"Yes, Mom?" Aiko's voice said. she didn't sound as robotic as usual. It was almost as if she was a real human speaking.

Then Aiko 'appeared' in front of them, and Shun gasped. Her usual outfit had been replaced by a plain light green-blue dress. "How...?" Shun asked.

"For what nee-chan told me, she likes this dress better than her other clothes." Mavelle replied.

"That's right. Don't you like it, Dad?" Aiko asked.

"I do," Shun nodded. "Aiko, do you know how it happened? When did you start..."

"You mean, how I became sentient?" Aiko asked. "It was a couple of minutes before, during the time Marucho and Ren battled."

"You didn't tell us anything." Eva remarked, slightly upset.

"I wanted to surprise you." Aiko said with a smile.

Shun chuckled, "I really don't know how it happened, but..."

"Dad?" Aiko said as Shun fell silent.

"I wish I could hug you." Shun sighed.

"Big softie, you are." Eva teased and walked to the console.

"Mom?" Aiko asked.

Eva frowned as she started typing. "Don't worry, I'm just checking. Maybe I can find out what caused you to..." she stopped typing as some numbers appeared on the console. "The crystal."

Mavelle's eyes widened. "The 'Cosmic Seed'? How?"

"I... Don't know. But Aiko's been 'exposed' to it..., since I have been around the control room a lot lately."

"But does she still have all her... Programs?" Dan asked.

Aiko smiled and a small window appeared in front of her, showing a detailed map of Bakugan Inter-Space. "Yes."

"We should change her name to HAL." Jake joked.

"Dad, can I blast him?" Aiko asked.

"We all want to sometimes, but you must learn... Tact." Shun noted.

"Tact? But I can't touch stuff." Aiko said.

Eva laughed. "Not what he meant. He means, we don't always speak our minds, because not everyone may take what we say in a good way."

"But... it's not like she could blast me, right?" Jake asked. A man-sized gun turret popped out from the ground right in front of him. "Uhhh... Help?"

"I was not going to blast you," Aiko remarked, "Just to demonstrate I _could_ do it."

"Cute, she's got _your_ sense of humor." Eva death-panned at her 'Soul Twin'.

"Ren." Aiko manifested a screen before the group.

"What just..." Dan blinked when Ren transported the two battlers away.

"He's taking children back to Gundalia with him to fight." Fabia supplied.

"He's toast." Dan swore.

* * *

In the Commence...

"Who's next?" Ren asked, having teleported another two off.

"Knock it off, Ren." Dan declared.

"Look who showed up." Sid snorted.

"You've got some nerve showing your face around here, Ren." Dan retorted. "You've got no business here. Do you hear me, you creep?"

"Actually, you're wrong, Dan." Ren corrected. "Very wrong. Let's go."

"Wait a minute." Dan called when Taylor and Casey blocked their path. "Ren!"

"Actually, you'll be battling with us." Casey snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Dan was confused.

"I recognize you two." Marucho added. "You guys are Casey and Taylor."

"You know them?" Dan echoed.

"They're two of the top Brawlers." Aiko supplied, 'appearing'.

"Go ahead and do your things, guys." Sid instructed. "We'll come back for you a little later."

"Come back later?" Fabia echoed. "Something strange is going on here, Aranaut."

"Strange, how?" Aranaut echoed.

"I'm not sure." Fabia replied. "I just have a feeling they're up to something. I think, you and I need to follow Ren."

"Okay." Aranaut agreed.

"Get out of the way, guys." Dan snapped.

"We won't let you mess with Master Ren." Casey replied.

"Master Ren?" Dan echoed.

"It's sounds like they've been brainwashed by the Gundalians." Shun reasoned.

"I think you're right." Dan agreed.

"No way." Jake gasped.

"Man, maybe if we beat them, we can snap them out of it." Dan reasoned.

"And I'll go check to make sure the system runs smoothly." Aiko stated and vanished.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Zoom in to a wasted medieval city. Buildings are burning as people runs away, the water of a nearby river is an odd reddish color, and the sky is darkened by ominous black clouds. Standing on top of a burning church is Kefka, laughing insanely as he enjoys the fruits of his hard work.

SailorStar9: Final Fantasy 6-2: Kefka's Revenge. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

Reviewers: …

SailorStar9: What? It definitely CAN'T be worse than FF X-2.

* * *

In the first battle arena...

"The battle between Dan and Shun versus Mason and Taylor will now commence." Aiko voiced through the intercom. "Bakugan Field, open."

"Here we go." Dan started. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Mason tossed Avior in. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Avior."

"Bakugan, roll!" Taylor tossed Venoclaw in. "Bakugan, stand! Come on, Darkus Venoclaw."

"Let's see what you've got, little girl." Mason remarked.

"Ability activate." Taylor pulled out a card. "'Flaggering Dark Matter'!"

"Drago!" Dan gasped.

"I can't move." Drago gaped.

"Bakugan, roll!" Shun came to the rescue. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Hawktor."

"Time to show them that messed with the wrong ninja." Hawktor declared.

"Ability activate!" Shun pulled out a card. "'Ninja Protection, Wild Wind Defense'!"

"You okay, Drago?" Hawktor asked, having freed the Dragonoid from his energy constrain.

"Yes, thanks Hawktor." Drago replied.

"Dan, com on, stay focused here." Shun chided.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry man." Dan apologized.

"Let's go." Shun noted.

"Oh yeah." Dan agreed.

* * *

In the second battle arena...

"The Bakugan battle between Marucho and Jake versus Sid and Casey will now commence." Aiko voiced through the intercom.

"Gate card, set!" Jake started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Coredem. Let's show these guys just how tough we are, Coredem."

"Bakugan, roll!" Marucho tossed Akwimos in. "Bakugan, stand! Let's go Aquos Akwimos!"

"Yeah, how's the blue dude?" Akwimos posed.

"Bakugan, roll!" Casey tossed Buz Hornix in. "Bakugan, stand! Rise Ventus Buz Hornix."

"Do some damage, Casey." Sid remarked.

"Ability activate." Casey pulled out a card. "'Queen Riot'!"

"Cool's the rule, dude!" Akwimos complained. "Do something!"

"Hang on, buddy." Jake pulled out a card. "Ability activate! 'Plate Shield'!"

"My turn now." Marucho added. "Akwimos, ability activate! 'Depth World'!"

"This is more like it!" Akwimos encased Buz Hornix in a water bubble. "Time for a relaxing message!" he leapt into the bubble and rained punches on the Ventus Bakugan.

"Ability activate!" Casey countered. "'Mirandal Cannon'!"

"Watch out!" Akwimos warned.

"Come on, we can't lost, Coredem." Jake said. "Ability activate! 'Slate Exia'!"

* * *

In the Commence...

_Where did you slither off to, Ren Clawcer?_ Fabia was on Ren's tail.

* * *

In his hideout...

Ren was hacking into the Bakugan Inter-Space's mainframe.

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space control room...

Aiko, having sensed the intrusion, set to work to expel the intruder.

* * *

In the first battle arena...

"So, this the Earth's Number 1 and Number 2 Battlers, huh?" Mason snorted. "Think we can take this, old-timer?"

"Are you kidding?" Avior retorted. "I was battling when those two were putting diapers on their heads."

"I love your fighting spirit, old dog." Mason chuckled. "But how about we try a new trick?"

"Ready, Lashor." Aiko 's voice droned.

"Battle Gear boost!" Mason tossed the cylinder in. "Check this out."

"Man, that thing is crazy huge." Dan gaped.

"It's even more impressive in action." Mason added. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Lashor Heavy Striker'!"

* * *

In his hideout...

"Enjoying Bakugan Inter-Space while you can." Ren stated. "It'll be awhile before you see the inside again."

* * *

In the second battle arena...

"Guess I'm up." Sid remarked. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Rubanoid."

"Ready, Destrokon Gear." Aiko droned.

"Alright. Battle Gear boost!" Sid tossed the cube in. "No point in dragging this thing out. Battle Gear ability activate! 'Destrokon Gear Wave Form'!"

"Ability activate!" Casey added. "'Queen Riot'!"

"Easy now!" Akwimos gasped.

"This just isn't good." Jake noted. "Here we go, Coredem. Gate Card, open! 'Darkus Battle Audience'!"

"What's happening?" Rubanoid wondered when the two Bakugan turned into Darkus attribute and vanished. "I can't see anything."

"What?" Sid was astonished.

"Akwimos, get ready." Marucho gave the order. "Ability activate! 'Heal Blue'!"

"Now, Maruc!" Jake hollered.

"Okay." Marucho agreed and their partners charged, giving Buz Hornix a punch each.

"Casey 'Life Force': 0." Aiko droned.

"Oh man." Casey winced, Dark Serenity's dark power wearing off.

* * *

In the Commence...

_I'll find you under whatever rock you're hiding._ Fabia swore.

* * *

In the first battle arena...

"Your Bakugan are looking pretty beat up, guys." Mason scoffed.

"Oh yeah, pal." Dan retorted. "Shun, why don't we show him exactly how beat up our guys are."

"Let's do it." Shun smirked. "Ability activate! 'Bolting Fang, Combat Slung Shot'!"

"Ability activate!" Dan added. "'Spinning Wall'!"

"What the..." Avior gasped, the two energy streams crashing into Buz Hornix.

"Taylor 'Life Force': 0." Aiko droned.

"What just happened to me Taylor blinked, Dark Serenity's power having worn off.

"Taylor!" Shun beamed. "Looks like we got her back."

"That's good news." Dan agreed. "Hey, better hurry and dive out. You're in danger here. Don't ask questions, just go!"

"Okay!" Taylor fled.

* * *

In the second battle arena...

"Time to finish this." Jake declared.

"Ready, Rock Hammer." Aiko droned.

"Battle Gear boost!" Jake tossed the cylinder in.

"Ready, Gigarth." Aiko voiced.

"Battle Gear boost!" Marucho tossed the cylinder in.

"Gate Card, open!" Sid shouted. "'Ruby Storm'!"

"Hey come on." Akwimos whined. "What's with the red, dude, huh?"

"The command card, 'Ruby Storm', increases Rubanoid's power level and enables the Battle Gear ability Level 2 to be activated." Sid explained. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Destrokon Gear Blinker'!"

"I'll crush this bug!" Jake swore. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Rock Hammer Neo-Blaster'!"

"Go Akwimos!" Marucho added. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Gigarth Pointer'!"

"Cool's the rule, dude!" Akwimos released his attack.

"Sid 'Life Force: 0." Aiko droned.

"We did it, Jake!" Marucho whooped.

"Battle over." Aiko announced. "Winner Marucho and Jake."

"Where am I?" Casey has too been released from Dark Serenity's power. "What just happened to me?"

"Hey Casey, you're okay?" Jake asked.

"Run now before they grab you again." Marucho warned.

At Sid's grin, Casey fled.

"Well, that one got away." Sid noted. "But I still managed to chew up enough of your precious time, Brawlers."

* * *

In the first battle arena...

"I'm not finished with you yet, Drago." Avior remarked.

"We're ready for you out there, pal." Dan grinned. "Ability activate! 'Galactic Dragon'!"

"Battle over." Aiko announced. "Winner, Dan and Shun."

"Oh yeah." the two friends exchanged an arm knock.

"Right on schedule." Mason grinned.

* * *

In his hideout...

"Okay, this should do it." Ren grinned.

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space control room...

"Aiko." Eva gave the AI a nod and Aiko pressed the eject button before Ren could initiate his plan.

* * *

In the first battle arena...

"What the..." Dan gasped when he and Shun started vanishing, along with the rest of the group.

* * *

In the transport center...

"What the..." Shun gaped.

"We just got forced back from Bakugan Inter-Space." Marucho blinked. "But how?"

"What is going on, dude?" Jake was confused.

"I have no idea." Dan admitted.

"Then, let me explain." Ren voiced. "As of this moment, Bakugan Inter-Space is now under my sole control."

"Say what?" Dan exclaimed.

"But how did Ren bypass the blood seal?" Marucho was confused.

"He didn't." Mavelle corrected.

"Huh?" Shun blinked, as his 'Soul Twin' and daughter snickered.

"You were the one who said to 'look underneath the underneath', Dad." Mavelle reminded.

"So, Aiko, being the genius that she is..." Eva smirked.

"Duplicated the whole of Bakugan Inter-Space's data for Ren to hack into." Mavelle finished.

"That's why, we had to port all of you out before the 'kaboom'." Eva replied. "Aiko?" and Aiko manifested. "Hello Ren." she smiled when Aiko connected to Ren's hideout.

"What the..." Ren was stunned at the unexpected turn of events. "How did you..."

"Never underestimate an AI, especially when I'm the brains behind her." Eva smirked. "Aiko." she voiced.

"Yes, Mom?" Aiko asked.

"Do it." Eva instructed.

"Understood." Aiko nodded. "Initiating countdown. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0."

* * *

In his hideout...

Ren blinked in shock when his console short-circuited and exploded.

"Thank you for traveling with Air Aiko. I hope your stay is an unpleasant one. We don't hope to see you anytime soon." Aiko droned in her HAL 9000 voice, the digital virus she had planted underneath the area having opened a portal, sending the Gundalians back to King Barodius' warship.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Twin Attack

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 7 goes up, this is Chapter 7. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 7: Twin Attack

* * *

At Dan's place...

"Say what?" Dan exclaimed. "Are you serious, Marucho?"

"Yes." Marucho confirmed. "It looks like the Battle Brawlers were the only ones Ren and the Gundalians forced out of Bakugan Inter-Space."

"The rest of the kids in there, have no idea that it has been taken over by hostile forces." Shun cut in.

"Whoa, Shun." Dan blinked.

"Kids are still diving in like normal because that they don't know anything is wrong." Fabia added.

"Fabia's with you too?" Drago echoed.

"Why did you guys got ejected to the same place?" Dan wondered. "What's that sound?" he asked, hearing the roar of a jet plane.

"What the..." Miyoko blinked as she came back from marketing. "What's going on? Oh my!" she then saw Marucho's hovercraft above her.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" Dan came out. "Whoa!"

"We thought it would be easier for us to come and see you." Marucho stated as he, Shun and Fabia exited the the hovercraft.

"So, this is where Dan lives now, huh?" Hawktor mused.

"I'll be digging." Akwimos noted. "Must be sweet living so close to the ocean."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends, guys?" Miyoko prodded.

"Of course." Drago agreed. "Everyone, this is Dan's mother, Miyoko."

"Greetings." Hawktor replied. "I am Ventus Hawktor. Nice to meet you."

"Hey there, Mama-Kuso." Akwimos added. "What's happening? My name's Akwimos."

"I am Haos Aranaut." Aranaut remarked. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"Aren't you the perfect gentleman?" Miyoko joked.

"Why hello there, madam." Fabia stated. "My name is Fabia Sheen and I'm visiting from Neathia."

"Neathia?" Miyoko echoed. "Right, I think that's where my cousin went on her honeymoon."

"I don't mean to be rude, but we're kind of on a tight schedule." Marucho cut in. "I hope you understand. Ready to go?" he asked Dan.

* * *

At the access point...

"Welcome to Bakugan Inter-Space." Ren started over the intercom, having somehow re-infiltrated Bakugan Inter-Space once again. "The world's first and only 100% virtual amusement park created just for you. Experience thrilling battles with other..."

"Lying traitor!" Jake retorted.

"Access denied." the mechanical voice droned when Dan tired to enter with his pass card. "This user ID is no longer valid."

"No go." Dan growled.

"Dan the man." Jake hopped over. "It's blocked over there too."

"What I want to know is, how the heck did _he_ reenter?" Eva snapped. "I thought Aiko blocked off all Gundalian access!"

"Mom?" Aiko voiced, 'manifesting' in front of the group, her image fizzling.

"Aiko?" Shun blinked. "What happened to you?"

"Ren had somehow infected me with a virus, and forced me to shut down in order to run the advanced anti-virus program, Dad." Aiko replied. "He then took the opportunity to reenter BI."

"Dan," Fabia added. "We have to do something and quickly. Otherwise all these kids are going to wind up becoming soldiers for the Gundalian forces."

"I know." Dan replied. "Hang on!" he dashed over.

"Dan!" Fabia shouted.

"And as usual, he isn't using his head." Eva sighed.

"Hey, you guys." Dan shouted to the children. "Listen up everyone. Bakugan Inter-Space has been taken over by some very bad dudes. Anyone who enters it is in serious danger so I want you all to head home instead. Okay?"

"Forget that." Sind snorted.

"Yeah, forget that." Louie agreed. "Look at that , buddy. Tell me exactly whee you see the danger."

"Yeah." Sind concurred. "Looks like everyone is having fun to me."

"Someone pull him back, please." Eva sighed.

"Dan." Shun voiced. "We can't be sure that's a lie people are seeing."

"Guys, I'm telling you." Dan insisted. "It's all a trick."

"Ha, what are you really afraid of, Dan?" Sind taunted. "Is the presence of Number 1 getting to you? Worried one of us might beat you, big man?"

"Yeah, I bet that's it." Louie agreed. "Who knew the great Dan Kuso is a chicken?" the twins ran into the teleportation pods.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Dan shouted. "Don't do it! Come back! What the..." he looked at the crowding children. "Are you guys nuts? It's a trap!"

"Aiko, seal off the access points and the teleportation pods." Eva instructed. "Now!"

"At once." Aiko replied and 'teleported' out.

"Now you can go ahead and shut down it down." Jake informed Marucho.

"That's easier said than done." Marucho replied. "Ren has seized complete control of the system. So, it's absolutely impossible for me to shut it down from here."

"I mean, I know as much about computers as you do, but let's try..." Jake stated.

"Yeah, eh Jake?" Dan blinked

"Applying some pressure." Jake slammed his elbow into the control panel. "Like this! Not too shabby huh, guys?"

"Should I call the technician again?" Mavelle sighed.

* * *

In the control room...

"Hey Marucho, how come you never told us about this room before?" Dan wondered.

"Looks like a remote command center." Drago added.

"That's exactly what it is." Aiko replied, 'manifesting'. "We built one of these above every access point, but haven't found any need to use them."

"Until now, that is." Marucho agreed.

"Awesome dude!" Akwimos beamed. "So, this could be like our own happy oasis."

"I think a base of operations would be more practical." Coredem corrected.

"Your actions back there a bit over the extreme, Jake." Shun remarked.

"Maybe, but at least now there's no more kids going to Bakugan Inter-Space." Jake pointed out.

"He's got a point." Eva grinned.

"That's true." Shun noted. "But it also means the ones who are currently in there can't come out either."

"That's not entirely true." Eva corrected. "We know for sure that Ren had figured a way to get the kids out using something other than the access points. Thanks to Jake, at least we can minimize the number of kids he can take back to Gundalia."

"Then, our focus needs to be getting all the kids currently in Inter-Space out." Drago reasoned. "Aranaut, don't you know of a way to body-shift yourselves directly into Inter-Space?"

"Yes." Aranaut replied. "Indeed we do."

"Perfect." Dan beamed. "Then why are we still standing around? Let's jump right in and take these turkeys bu surprise."

"Dan, wait." Shun warned. "I know you're anxious to get in there, but we really need to think this through first."

"Shun is right." Hawktor agreed. "We need to be cautious."

"What if one of us snuck in to do some surveillance first?" Mavelle suggested. "Then report it back to us?"

"Great." Dan agreed. "Leave it to me, guys. Let's go, Drago."

"Hold up a second, Dan." Drago voiced.

"What is it now, Drago?" Dan complained.

"Drago doesn't have the ability to body-shift himself into Inter-Space like the others do." Eva supplied.

"Dan, the man." Jake cut in. "Just let me go and do it, okay? It's my fault we can't bring those kids back the much easier way. Coredem, you can jump, right?"

"Yes, absolutely." Coredem replied.

"Cool." Dan noted as Coredem floated into Jake's palm. "Let's all go together then."

"Hold on to me tight, Jake." Coredem advised. "Dan, you hold onto Drago now, and then grab Jake's hand."

"I got you, bro." Jake remarked, the two Brawlers grasping each other's hand.

"And I've got you, pal." Dan agreed.

"Whatever you do, don't let go." Coredem warned and activated the jump.

"They just..." Marucho blinked. "Disappeared."

"I guess it worked and they're on their way." Shun added.

"Yes." Fabia agreed.

"Smooth Peacock, real smooth." Eva gave her 'Soul Twin' a deathpan expression. "Guilt-trip him, why don't ya? Aiko." she started.

"Yes, Mom?" Aiko inquired.

"Run advance anti-virus program in _all_ files." Eva instructed.

"Mom?" Mavelle blinked in confusion.

"I'm not taking any chances." Eva stated.

"On it." Aiko replied and 'disappeared'.

* * *

Commercial Break.

VO Announcer: It was a city like any other, where people lived in peace and harmony, until they came...

Camera zooms in to a mall where people can be seen running out screaming, as tendrils of black energy shoot out and drains the few that can't run fast enough.

VO Announcer: ... They were known as Youma, and nobody knew where they came from, or how to stop them...

A creature that looks like a fusion between a bull and a linebacker gone wrong walks out of the mall, laughing evily. He stops, however, when he sees four shadowy figures standing on top of a nearby building.

VO A: Nobody except for one small group of heroes...

Youma: Who are you?

The figures step into the light. The one that speaks first is a fat kid wearing a red winter cap and a white leotard with a blue skirt. He strikes a pose and glares at the monster.

Sailor Cartman: S**t your f***ing face, uncle f***er. We're the Sailor f***ing Senshi and we're gonna kick your a**!

Sailor Kyle: Lame speech as usual, Cartman.

Sailor Cartman: S*** my b****, Sailor Kyle.

Sailor Stan: Stop being a b****, Cartman.

Youma: Are you gonna fight or what?

Sailor Stan: Okay bully, you asked for it.

Sailor Cartman: Lame-a** pun there, Stan.

Youma: ENOUGH! (Shots a black energy beam that blasts Sailor Kenny's head off.)

Sailor Stan: Oh my God, he killed Sailor Kenny!

Sailor Kyle: The bastard...

Suddenly, a rose flies by and gets embedded in the wall near the monster. Everyone looks to another rooftop and see a kid in a tuxedo sitting on a wheelchair with a stupid grin on his face.

Tuxedo Timmy: Timmeeeeyy!

Sailor Cartman: F*** off, Tuxedo Timmy, you're late as usual.

Youma: ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT, MOTHERF***ING KIDS?

Sailor Cartman: That's it. Cartman Cap Action!

The cap flies off Cartman's head and beheads the youma. The group cheers as the creature sprays blood all over the place.

VO A: Sailor Park. Be afraid, be very afraid...

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the Commence...

"Looks like..." Jake blinked when they arrived. "We totally made it."

"Sweet." Dan agreed. "It worked, dude. What the heck happened here?" he noticed the severed black cables entangling the buildings.

* * *

In the Gundalians' hideout...

"Looks like our guests have finally arrived." Mason noted as the alarms went off.

"Dan." Ren blinked when Dan and Jake came on screen. "And Jake."

"How ironic this is." Sid grinned. "They get caught in the same security cameras they installed to catch us. I love it."

* * *

In the Commence...

"I don't see Ren or the other of the Gundalians." Dan noted.

"Yes, it's just caves." Drago agreed.

"It's very strange." Coredem concurred. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe it's a trap." Drago reasoned.

"Excuse me, do you guys want to battle us?" a pair of girls issued their challenge.

"Yeah, sure." the challenged accepted.

"Okay." the challengers replied. "Well, come with us then. We'll take you somewhere really cool." and the four teleported.

"What was that?" Dan and Jake hurried over to the spot.

"Whoa, check it!" Jake exclaimed. "It's happening again." he remarked as one by one, the challenger and challenged teleported.

"Did you see the eyes of those kids asking to do battle?" Coredem inquired. "Totally creepy."

"I saw that too." Dan agreed.

"It's just like the teen you battled who had been brainwashed by Ren." Drago voiced. "They're hypnotizing kids to recruit other Battlers for them."

"We're going to put a stop to this right now." Dan declared. "Ren, come out and show your face!" he demanded. "I know you can hear me creep. Quit hiding! Come out and fight me!"

* * *

In the Gundalians' hideout...

"Why don't you going to answer?" Sid prodded.

"Ren!" Dan hollered.

* * *

In the Commence...

"You lousy coward!" Dan shouted. "You two." he glared at the twins.

"So we meet again." Sind smirked.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves this time, brother." Louie noted.

"My name is Sind Pan." Sind stated.

"And I am his younger twin, Louie." Louie added.

"You can save all the screaming and shouting." Sind remarked. "Master Ren won't be coming."

"Master Ren, huh?" Dan echoed. "Why not?"

"Because we'll be the ones battling you instead." Louie smirked.

"Look at their eyes, Dan." Drago voiced. "It's obvious. Ren has gotten to them as well."

* * *

In the Gundalians' hideout...

"How could you give up on the leading roles to those two understudies?" Mason wondered.

"I don't get you sometimes, Ren." Sid agreed. "Don't you want a crack at the Brawlers after all the smack they've been talking about you?"

"Once again, Sid, you are completely missing the point of the exercise." Ren reminded. "We're here to find powerful Battlers to turn into soldiers, not to battle Dan and the others."

"And why don't we just grab the Brawlers and brainwash them too?" Sid argued. "So what do you say then, huh smart guy?"

"How many times must I explain this to you, Sid." Ren stated. "This would be a good opportunity to see the fighting potential of the Pan twins. And if they do manage to defeat the Brawlers, I'm sure that the Emperor would be happy with the new additions to his army."

"You always have an answer for everything, don't you, Ren?" Sid snorted.

"Act one is about to begin." Mason chuckled.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Dan the man." Jake told his partner. "These two should totally snap out of it if we beat them, right?"

"Well, that's what happened last time." Dan noted. "So fingers crossed. We can make it happen again."

"The Bakugan battle between Dan and Jake between Sind and Louie will now begin." the announcer declared. "Bakugan field, open!"

"I'll go first, brother!" Sind started. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go Darkus Volt Elezoid!"

"Holy snap dude" Jake exclaimed. "That thing is a Bakugan?"

"Better be ready for anything." Coredem advised. "Just as tough as he is."

"I know, I know." Jake replied. "Let's go this, Coredem. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Say hi to Subterra Coredem!" Coredem declared.

"Let's take him, Elezoid." Sind grinned. "Ability activate! 'Shadstienin Blind'!"

"Coredem!" Jake shouted.

"Knock it off!" Dan retorted. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Kick it, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"Not so fast." Louie produced his Bakugan. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go Ventus Longfly! Ability activate! 'Sonic Missile'! Ha! We're perfectly prepared for a Pyrus offensive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan glared.

"Sit back and watch." Sind taunted. "Gate Card, open! Pyrus Spotting Out!"

"Oh no!" Dan gasped. "He used a command card that draws the power level of Bakugan with a Pyrus attribute."

"My power..." Drago winced.

"Drago, get up!" Dan shouted.

"Okay, now Longfly." Louie instructed. "Take out Drago while we still got him paralyzed."

"Come on, Drago." Dan insisted.

"I got this!" Jake declared.

"Ready, Rock Hammer." Aiko droned.

"Battle Gear boost!" Jake tossed the cylinder in. "Eat this! Battle Gear ability activate! 'Rock Hammer Field Blaster'!"

"What the..." Sind gasped when Coredem defeated both brothers' Bakugan with one shot.

"It got us." Louie growled.

"Thanks for the help, Coredem." Drago stated. "That was close."

"No problem, brother." Coredem replied.

"Brother?" Drago echoed when the two returned to their human partners.

"Hey Dan, let's finish this and wake those two dudes up from their nightmare." Jake remarked.

"You bet." Dan nodded

"Gate Card, set!" Jake started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Subterra Coredem."

"Let's do it, Drago." Dan added. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Your Bakugan may call each other brother." Sind snorted.

"But we'll show you how a true brotherhood works." Louie added. "Sit back and watch."

"Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!" Sind tossed Ziperator in. Rise Ventus Ziperator!"

"Curses!" Coredem swore when Ziperator attacked.

"Bakugan, roll!" Louie tossed Ramdol in. "Bakugan, stand! Meet Darkus Ramdol!"

"What?" Dan exclaimed. "They pulled out another Bakugan?"

"You aren't seen nothing yet, buddy." Louie added.

"Get ready to have your mind blown." Sind remarked.

"Ability activate!" the twins chorused. "Dual Battle'!"

"Ability activate!" Sind declared. "'Chain Whip'!"

"Ability activate!" Louie added. "'Extreme Elimination'!"

"Jake, we've got to stop this thing, right now." Dan announced.

"Yup." Jake agreed. "Gate Card, open! Subterra Battle Audience'!"

"Whoa, what's this?" Sind exclaimed.

"This command card changes the battle environment into whichever attribute I choose." Jake replied. "It camouflages the Bakugan on my side to the same attribute."

"Hey, where did they go?" Sind inquired when Drago and Coredem vanished.

"Just watch out, Ramdol!" Louie warned.

"It's too late." Drago growled, bursting from underground right in front of the combined Bakugan. "We're already here!"

"Nice." Dan grinned when Coredem tossed the merged Bakugan to the ground. "Coredem really knows how to throw down."

"Yes." Drago agreed. "Now is my turn."

"Ability activate!" Dan declared. "'Strike Tornado'!"

"Whoa, talk about scotched earth." Jake joked as the arena was engulfed in flames.

"And I'm not done yet." Dan added.

"Ready, Jetkor." Aiko droned.

"Battle Gear boost!" Dan tossed the cube in. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'JetKor Delta'!"

"Objective locked on." Drago declared. "Engage!"

With the final blow, Dan reclaimed Drago, along with Ziperator and Ramdol as the aftershock knocked the twins unconscious.

"Battle over." the announcer declared. "Winner Dan and Jake."

"Hey." Jake voiced as he and Dan hurried to the twins' side. "You guys okay?"

"Man, my head feels totally weird and fuzzy." Louie opened his eyes.

"Mine too." Sind sat up. "What happened? I don't remember anything after we both jumped in."

* * *

In the Gundalians' hideout...

"Jake, we've got them back." Dan smiled.

"Well that was a disappointing climax." Mason noted. "No curtain call tonight."

"I guess I chose poorly." Ren admitted, waving the screen off."The twins were mightier with words than action."

"I guess you're destined to face the Brawlers in battle after all." Sid remarked. "I look forward to that one."

* * *

In the control room...

"Dan and Jake sure have been gone a long time." Marucho remarked.

"I wonder if Ren and the others found them." Fabia mused.

"Anti-virus scan complete." Aiko reported. "No abnormalities detected."

"Good work, Aiko." Eva nodded when Dan and Jake returned with the twins in tow.

"Dan, Jake!" the group ran over.

"So are those..." Shun trailed.

"The boys who ignored your warnings about going into Bakugan Inter-Space?" Fabia finished .

"Yup, they're brainwashed by Ren like the last guys we fought." Dan replied. "Luckily we won, so we were able to snap them out of it."

"Now do you believe us?" Jake pressed. "The place is super dangerous, okay?"

"Says who, pal?" Sind retorted.

"We don't remember a thing, okay?" Louie snapped.

"Are you kidding me?" Jake exclaimed. "You dudes still think we're lying to you?"

"Easy there, Jake." Eva soothed.

"But, Eva..." Jake protested.

"They've been through enough today, already." Eva chided. "We'll make sure one day you'll be able to safely battle inside Inter-Space. But until then, promise me you won't dive in again, okay?"

"Okay." Sind relented. "We won't."

"There were so many others like them inside." Dan growled as the twins exited. "We're going back."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Escape From Darkness

SailorStar9:Sorry for the wait, folks, my subscriber on Youtube just removed his account and it took me some time to find another. Anyway, Chapter 7 goes up, this is Chapter 8. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 8: Escape From Darkness

* * *

Outside Bayview's teleporting system...

"Sorry guys." Twilight Terra told the children outside the dome. "Bad news, Bakugan Inter-Space is temporarily closed. Let's not get nasty, guys." she soothed.

* * *

In the command center...

"I'm sorry, Master Marucho." Kato apologized. "I've tried the various methods you described to override the system from here. But unfortunately, it appears the Gundalians have complete control of Bakugan Inter-Space at the moment."

"Alright then." Marucho noted. "Thanks a lot, Kato."

"I suspect that Ren has transferred the system controls to the Battle Room." Aiko reasoned. "It was built with a stand-along server so it'll make more sense."

"I bet it was his idea to built it that way too." Jake added.

"So, if we can't access it to the main network, that means..." Dan trailed.

"We have to physically get inside the Battle Room, and then manually override and reset the system to regain control." Marucho finished.

"How are we going to pull that off?" Jake wondered.

"It's kind of ironic that the security system Marucho just enhanced will be the very thing that tips Ren and the others off." Shun stated.

"If we breach Inter-Space without diving in through an access point." Eva realized what Shun was getting at. "Wind-rider, you're a genius." she grinned.

"Leave that to me." Marucho assured. "I've one or two ideas about how we can get around that hustle. Building Bakugan Inter-Space was a dream come true for me. Finally, we have a place for kids from all over the world to be coming into a practically peaceful environment. But now it's being threatened by the Gundalian invaders."

"I'm with you." Drago agreed.

"Yeah!" Dan whooped. "All the way."

"It's time for us to take back Bakugan Inter-Space." Eva stated, the Mercurian cousins nodding in agreement.

* * *

In Barodius' warship...

"Ren." Gill voiced.

"Yes." Ren replied.

"I'm afraid we're going to need you to explain." Gill noted. "How is it that you've managed to infiltrate the Brawlers, yet somehow failed to bring them over to our side?"

"Well, sir." Ren replied.

"There's a rumor that you've come to sympathize with our enemies." Kazarina noted. "Tell us, this that true?"

"Who told you those lies?" Ren defended.

"It doesn't matter who told us." Barodius cut in. "You've given me reason to doubt your word, Ren. But if you're playing me for a fool, and I found out you've betrayed me, the punishment you suffer will certainly be legendary."

"Yes, Your Highness." Ren replied.

"Very well." Gill remarked.

"But that still doesn't address the fact that the Brawlers have appeared to have sided with the Neathians." Dark Serenity commented. "What do you have to say about that, Ren?"

"The only thing I can offer you is to renew my pledge of undying loyalty to Lady Serenity and Emperor Barodius." Ren replied. "And to promise that if the Brawlers get in our way again, then I will destroy them without hesitation."

"Very well." Serenity relented. "You may leave now, Ren."

"You're just letting him go?" Gill was puzzled.

"I am." Serenity replied.

"With respect, I think you're too lenient on him, My Lady." Kazarina remarked.

"I couldn't be accused of being the same with you." Barodius reminded.

"I certainly have nothing to fear from the other Bakugan." Dharak noted. "Except for the one they call Drago. He could prove difficult for me to defeat."

"Maybe we should have you waiting in the wings." Serenity suggested.

* * *

In the corridor...

"Ren." Linehalt voiced. "You can tell me the truth."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked his partner.

"It seems to me that you really don't want to battle the Brawlers." Linehalt pointed out.

"Do I need to remind you, Linehalt, of the darkness we escaped?" Ren asked.

"Of course not, Ren." Linehalt replied. "You must know that after so many years of being trapped there, I've been thankful of every freedom I've been granted."

"Then tell me." Ren voiced. "Tell me the awful truth again, so we're both reminded on why we took on this mission in the first place."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_There once existed a tribe of dark Bakugan from ancient times." Linehalt started. "Who _w_ere rumored to possess forbidden powers. Because of this, they were feared by all, and forced by the Emperor's family to live underground. Over time, our numbers diminished until I was the only one left."_

"_From today forward, you'll be caring for the Dark Bakugan who lives here." the elder told the young Ren as Linehalt appeared in front of them._

"_I don't want to do it." Ren stammered._

"_This is your destiny, boy." the elder informed. "As a descendent of the Protectors of the Dark Bakugan, this is what you must do."_

"_But, I don't want to." Ren whined._

"_This child is who they sent to care for me?" Linehalt wondered as Ren climbed down the rocks. "As the last of the Dark Bakugan, it appears as though I am not valued. "Are you alright?" he asked the child in his hands, having caught Ren when he pummeled to the ground after losing his footing. "Not need to be afraid." he soothed the frightened child. "What's your name, little one?"_

"_Ren" Ren replied. Ren Krawler."_

"_I am Darkus Linehalt." Linehalt introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you. I don't know how I'd survived without your protection."_

"_Enough with your teasing." Ren snapped. "Bakugan, roll!"_

"_The strange thing is that no one, including myself, even knows what these forbidden powers are." Linehalt admitted._

"_Yet the fear and superstition around them, let us to be forced to live underground in darkness for years." an older Ren added. "Do think we'll ever see sunlight in our lifetime, Linehalt?"_

"_I don't know, Ren." Linehalt admitted. "But I never give up hope."_

"_Ren Krawler," Gill started when Ren presented himself before Dark Serenity and Emperor Barodius for the first time. "We are aware that you are an exceptional Darkus Battler."_

"_So, we have selected you to be the leader of the advance troops heading to Earth." Kazarina added._

"_Huh?" Ren blinked._

"_Depending on your performance, I may let you take my seat, as one of the Twelve Orders." Gill stated. "If you're up for the task."_

"_I won't let you down, Emperor." Ren promised. "You can count on me. I will bring Gundalia victory."_

* * *

"And that's why we chose to serve under Emperor Barodius." Ren concluded.

"I would like to know what these forbidden powers are." Linehalt confessed. "That the Dark Bakugan are supposed to possess."

"I wonder too." Ren agreed. "What my true duty is, as the latest generation of the long line of the Protectors of the Dark Bakugan. And to find that out, I'm willing to use any means necessary."

* * *

Outside Bayview's teleporting system...

"Well, okay, thanks for understanding." Twilight Terra finally dispersed the crowd. "And not throwing your lunches at me. Oh man, that almost got ugly."

* * *

In the command center...

"Yes." Farbia agreed.

"Totally." Jake concurred.

"100%." Dan added.

"Good, then everyone's down with my plan." Marucho concluded.

"We're down." Jake stated. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

"It'll work, Jake." Aiko assured. "You just need to relax and let Uncle Marucho do his thing."

"You know, we should be freaking out that Aiko called Marucho 'Uncle Marucho', but we aren't." Jake noted. "Wonder why?"

Mavelle coughed indiscreetly and smiled.

"Oh that." Jake muttered.

"If you're ready then, Farbia." Marucho voiced. "Let's do it."

"I'm ready to go." Farbia nodded.

"No pressure, but we're counting on you." Dan remarked.

"Yeah, no pressured at all." Drago added.

"Hey, we're not nervous at all, guys." Marucho assured.

"Cool is the blue, baby." Akwimos chirped.

"Ready, Aranaut?" Farbia asked her partner.

"At your command, Princess." Aranaut nodded and the two Brawlers teleported.

* * *

In the Commerce...

"There is danger here!" Farbia warned. "You all need to dive out immediately and go back to your homes! Don't ask questions, just go now!"

"Princess, over there." Aranaut informed as Lena and Zenet appeared.

"They're onto us." Farbia noted.

"All according to plan." Aranaut agreed.

_I hope this works, Marucho._ Farbia mused.

"You guys really stink at sneak attacks." Zenet mocked. "I hate to tell you, losers."

"The security system picked up two intruders." Lena noted. "Where's the other one, Zenet?"

"Hey, that's what's-his-name?" Zenet noticed Avatar Marucho in the crowd. "Marsushi? Marsusu?"

"My name is Marucho." Avatar Marucho corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right, Marucho." Zenet replied. "I knew I recognized ya."

"We've gone through a lot today and come here to take your Bakugan away from you in battle." Farbia challenged.

"Okay, very well then." Lena noted. "Show us what you've got, Princess."

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Attention everyone and welcome." the announcer declared. "The battle between Farbia and Marucho, versus Lena and Zenet will now begin! Bakugan Field, open!"

"Gate Card, set!" Lena started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Phosphos!"

"Here we go." Farbia stated. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Meet the castle knight, Haos Aranaut, is here!" Aranaut declared.

"Look at you." Zenet mocked. "Such a tough guy. Let's have it."

"My turn now." Lena reminded. "Ability activate! 'Spit Poison'!"

"Ability activate!" Farbia countered. "'Light Wave'!"

"Ability activate!" Lena pulled out an Ability Card. "'Gorgon Viper'!"

"Disgusting creature." Farbia muttered. "Ability activate!" she countered. "'Mirage Fist'!"

"You're nothing but a pack of despicable invaders!" Aranaut declared. "No more!"

"Man, take over, one stinking home**-**world." Zenet snorted. "What a whiner! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Contestir! Ability activate! 'Banguard Vola'!"

"Ability activate!" Farbia countered. "'Mirage Jet'!"

"Invade that, you filthy animals!" Aranaut declared, ending the battle.

"Gate Card, open!" Lena snorted. "'Adherent Closes'! This extremely potent poison will devour him from the ground up, much like what we're doing to your beloved Neathia, and he will be helpless to stop it. Just like you and your people have been helpless to stop us."

"What?" Aranaut demanded when the poison started creeping up his legs.

"Aranaut, oh no!" Farbia gasped.

"Nice one, the royal Princess gets a royal fail." Zenet mocked.

_Why hasn't he joined the battle yet?_ Lena mused.

"Marucho, I need you." Farbia stated.

"I understand, Farbia." Avatar Marucho replied. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go Haos Aranaut!"

"What the..." Phosphos exclaimed. "Another Aranaut?"

"I don't get it." Contestir was confused. "Zenet, you know what's going on?"

"I don't know." Zenet replied. "Maybe they're twins or something?

_This makes no sense._ Lena wondered. _I've researched Marucho, I seem to remember him being an Aquos Battler like me. If that's true, why did he throw a Haos Bakugan?_

* * *

In the Battle Room...

"This place gives me the creeps." Akwimos remarked. "You making any progress yet?"

"Yes, at least I think so." Marucho replied, working on the computers. "Hopefully, they still think my avatar is the real me, Akwimos."

"I'm sure if our cover was blown, it's be heard by now." Akwimos assured. "But still, you need to work faster."

"Right." Marucho agreed and set to work. "Okay Farbia, just buy me enough time to finish this thing, pretty please?"

* * *

In the command center...

Meanwhile, Eva was typing on the console while the boys observed her and Aiko. For what they could tell, Eva was doing a nice job at improving the program... which didn't need a lot of improvement anyway, since Aiko was as alive as she could be. Except for two things: she wouldn't die of old age, and she was still just a 'ghost'.

"Hmmm... that would be enough." Eva stated.

Aiko, who was sitting on a chair, shrugged. "I don't feel any different."

"I've improved your program, but you won't feel any changes since there was not a lot to improve." Eva supplied.

"Thank you, mom." Aiko smiled.

Eva leaned to hug her but remembered she couldn't quite do it yet. Instead she 'patted' Aiko's head and looked at Shun. "Now the next thing we need to do, is find a way for you to be... material." she added.

"So I'll be a 'Material Girl'." Aiko joked.

Eva sighed and looked at Shun, "I see she's got your sense of humor."

Shun just smirked.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Ability activate!" Avatar Marucho declared. "'Support Light'!"

"Thanks for the help, my friend." Aranaut remarked, as Phosphos' ability was nullified.

"I got it." Lena realized. "The second Aranaut is a digital clone."

"A digital clone?" Zenet echoed.

"Interesting." Contestir noted.

"Well now they've figured that out, we might as well fight together." Aranaut declared.

"Right." Farbia agreed. "Okay guys, let's win this fight. Ability activate! 'Dual Commando'!"

"Time for a case of double vision." Aranaut announced. "No more!" the two Aranauts deck-punched their opponents.

"Now, I'm getting really annoyed." Zenet snapped.

"Playtime is over, children." Lena stated.

"Ready, Terrorcrest." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear, boost!" Lena tossed the cube in.

"I want some fun too." Zenet added.

"Ready, Spartablaster." the mechanical droned.

"Alright, Battle Gear, boost!" Zenet tossed the cylinder in. "Here I come. Battle Gear Ability activate! 'Spartablaster Sunbeam'!"

"I can't see." Aranaut shielded his eyes.

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Lena added. "'Terrorcrest Stingma'!"

"Princess, I'm sorry." Aranaut apologized when he lost the battle.

"You're next, clone." Contestir stated. "Prepare to lose!" and stuck the second Aranaut with his attack.

"When will you Neathians learn that you're no match for us in battle?" Zenet taunted.

"It's almost over." Lena stated, retouching her makeup.

_You'd better hurry up, Marucho._ Farbia urged.

* * *

In the Battle Room...

"And what do you think you're doing?" Ren voiced

"Ren." Marucho turned.

"Ah, tricky, tricky." Ren noted, opening a screen to reveal Avatar Marucho. "You use an avatar to double for you while you snuck in here. How deceitful."

"Well, you've known best about deception, won't you?" Marucho glared. "And never mind that, I've come to take Bakugan Inter-Space back."

"Oh really?" Ren remarked. "Well, I seem to remember building this place together. So, as I see it, I just have as big a claim as you, so why should I give it up? Just because we have different views on its uses." and activated a voice-over to the battle arena.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"That hardly seems fair." Ren voiced. "Doesn't it, friend?"

"What the..." Zenet gasped. "There are two Maruchos too? How is that even possible?"

"We've been battling a clone all along." Lena reasoned. "Just like the second Aranaut."

"What?" Zenet exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Looks like they've figured it out." Aranaut noted. "Princess."

"Yes, it does." Farbia agreed.

"Ability activate!" Avatar Marucho stated. "'Spiral Blowdown'!"

"What is that faker think he's doing, huh?" Zenet mocked. "Ability activate! 'Bolting Sword'!"

"Time to take this!" Contestir tossed his energy ball at the Aranaut clone.

"Marucho, 'Life Force': 0." the mechanical voice droned and Avatar Marucho fizzled out.

"Bye, cutie." Zenet grinned.

"Gate Card, open!" Farbia countered. "Healing Up! Even if I have to do this alone, I'm not going to give up."

"Yes, me neither, Princess." Aranaut agreed.

"Let's go!" Farbia declared.

"Ready, Battle Crusher." the mechanical voice droned.

"Alright, get ready, Aranaut!" Farbia announced. "Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear Ability activate! 'Battle Crusher Duke'!"

"Ability activate!" Lena countered. "'Poison Rip'!"

"Let's have preserve." Phosphos commented as he attacked.

"Eat this!" Aranaut fired his cannon at the Aquos Bakugan.

Phosphos ducked and attacked with his claws.

"Nice one!" Zenet cheered. "You got him!"

"What just..." Aranaut gasped and looked down at the wound on his leg.

"Phosphos' poison is fast-acting and can invade the entire body even from the tiniest scratch." Lena supplied. Looks like that's game over for you."

"Aranaut!" Farbia shouted as the poison started to cover her partner.

"I failed." Aranaut admitted.

* * *

In the Battle Room...

"We may have built this together." Marucho admitted. "But it was based on my original vision: wanted peace, not war."

"Like I said before, this is as much mine as it is yours." Ren reminded. "And I'm not faking it just because you asked me nicely."

"Alright Ren, have it your way." Marucho remarked. "If all you understand is battle, then that what's we'll do to settle this. The loser leaves Bakugan Inter-Space forever."

"Yeah, that works." Ren agreed. "For me. But are you really going to leave Farbia to struggle by herself like that?" he looked at the screen showing the arena.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Aranaut!" Farbia exclaimed when Phosphos' poison overcame the Haos Bakugan.

"Looks like the poison is taking its hold on Aranaut." Lena chuckled. "Battle Gear boost! Battle Gear Ability activate! 'Terrorcrest Stingma'!"

"Run Aranaut!" Farbia told her partner. "Right now!"

"I'm sorry." Aranaut apologized when Phosphos landed the final blow and he lost the battle.

In the Battle Room...

"Oh no, Farbia!" Marucho exclaimed.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"'Life Force': 0." the mechanical voice droned.

"Hey Lena." Zenet remarked. "I got a really good idea."

"I'm listening." Lena replied.

"What if we took Princess Fancypants back to Gundalia with us?" Zenet suggested.

"That is a pretty good idea." Lena agreed. "With her as a hostage, it would give us quite a bit of leverage against the Neathians."

"Aranaut, we have to get out of here." Farbia told her partner.

"I'm sorry Princess." Aranaut apologized. "But the last round took a lot of my energy. I don't have enough to transport us home."

"Oh no!" Farbia gasped.

* * *

In the Battle Room...

"You and I finish this another time, Ren." Marucho swore and took off.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Give it up, sister." Zenet warned. "You're coming with us, one way or another. So why make this difficult?" she reached out to grab Farbia, only to have tossed over the shoulder by the Neathian Princess.

"Farbia!" Marucho rested a hand on Farbia's shoulder.

"Marucho!" Lena gasped.

"Let's go, Akwimos." Marucho told his partner and the two Brawlers teleported.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked her companion.

"No, she totally kung-foed my butt." Zenet complained.

* * *

In the Battle Room...

"You knew this would happen." Linehalt told his partner. "So you made sure Marucho saw that battle, didn't you?"

"Now, why should I do that, Linehalt?" Ren snorted.

"We both know why." Linehalt replied.

* * *

In the command center...

"So you won't able to get back control of Inter-Space?" Dan asked.

"No, but I was able to install a back door for us to use instead." Marucho replied.

"What do you mean by 'back door'?" Jake asked.

"I don't get it." Dan agreed.

"He installed a computer virus that will allow us to jump in and out of Inter-Space without being detected." Shun supplied.

"Nice one, Marucho." Dan praised.

"Yeah, dude." Jake agreed.

"If I've learnt anything, it's you'll always need a Plan B." Marucho stated. "And now we've got one."

"Then, you'll most probably need Plans C, D and E." Eva voiced. "If I know Serenity well enough..."

* * *

In Barodius' warship...

"Emperor, with the huge influx of Battlers from Earth, our troops have been very successful in the field." Gill reported.

"We believe it's just a matter of time before we break through the first shield." Kazarina added.

"If Neathia does possess the ultimate power to rule the universe, it is of no use to them." Serenity remarked. "That's they're mere children. Only I deserve such power and wealth. But to ensure that happens, I will need the 'Element'!"

"Yes madam!" the Twelve Order chorused.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. The Secret Package

SailorStar9:Sorry for the wait, folks, my subscriber on Youtube just removed his account and it took me some time to find another. Anyway, Chapter 8 goes up, this is Chapter 9. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 9: The Secret Package

* * *

In Neathia...

The war was still raging on the front lines.

"Those brats Ren snatched from Earth made a huge difference." Airzel remarked.

"It's true." Gill agreed. "Hypnotizing them into battling with us has proven useful."

"You sound so surprised." Kazarina stated.

"Bakugan, roll!" the three Gundalians tossed in their Bakugan.

"Bakugan stand!" Airzel declared. "Go Ventus Strikeflier!"

"Bakugan stand!" Kazarina called. "Rise Haos Lumagrowl!"

"Bakugan stand!" Gill stated. "Go Pyrus Krakix!"

"Finally, we get to join the fun and games." Strikeflier remarked

"I've been chomping at the big for some mention too." Lumagrowl added.

"This is no game, fools." Airzel reminded. "Our quest to breach that shield and take the 'Element' is serious."

"Now, Krakix." Gill declared. "Ability activate! 'Argon Stream'!"

"Ability activate!" Kazarina called. "'Arcadia Sword'!"

"Ability activate!" Airzel stated. "'Tidal Volit'!"

"Captain Al-Knight, the first shield..." Linus voiced.

"Linus, you need to take the 'Element' and go to Princess Farbia immediately." the captain instructed.

"The Princess, sir?" Linus echoed.

"Perhaps the Battlers that she was seeking can help us in this fight." the captain reasoned.

"Aye." Linus replied. "Neo, transport us to Earth."

"Okay." the Pyrus Bakugan nodded. "Hold on."

"Good luck." the captain remarked after Linus changed into his human guise and teleported off.

"Well, well, if it isn't the captain of the Neathian forces." Airzel taunted.

"Gundalian scum!" the captain glared.

"This is the part where you tell me where the 'Element' is." Airzel demanded.

_Hurry, Linus, time is running out._ The captain mused. _We're counting on you._

* * *

In Bakugan Inter-Space...

"These five individuals are considered extremely dangerous." the voice came over. "If you see them, do not approach. Report your sighting immediately to the..."

"Weasel." Jake growled.

"It's a smart defensive play they made to make kids afraid of us." Marucho admitted.

"Yeah, convincing them to leave will be pretty hard now." Jake agreed.

Maybe they've figured out that we've hacked into their security system." Coredem reasoned.

"Slow down, dude." Akwimos chirped. "No point in running if we're not being chased."

"Yes, I have to agree with Akwimos." Marucho stated. "If they knew that we'd compromise their security system, we'll be surrounded by now."

"I suppose you're right." Coredem noted.

"They may not realize it, but it won't stay a secret forever." Marucho commented.

"Why can't things ever be easy?" Jake complained.

"Relax, dude." Akwimos chirped. "Remember, cool is the rule. If we stay focused, everything will be fine."

"I wonder how Dan and the others are doing." Coredem voiced. "I mean there's no one here that's going to believe this nonsense, right?"

"All the stuff is a big pack of lies." Dan told the two disbelieving boys in front of him.

"I don't know." one of the boys admitted. "But why is that thing up there?"

"Are you actually going to believe that thing over me?" Dan asked. "I'm telling you guys, you're in danger if you stay here."

"It's not that I don't want to believe you, Dan." the other boy stated. "You've always been our hero. Sorry." he muttered when his partner nudged him.

"Please, you must believe us." Farbia urged. "We have no reason to lie to you. We are only here to help you."

"You coming?" Dan pressed. "Are you serious?" he exclaimed in disbelief at the boys' hesitant looks. "Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Take it easy, Dan." Drago soothed. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Woah, Drago." one of the boys gushed.

"I don't believe this." Dan muttered.

"I can't believe it's him." the other boy added. "I've never seen him up close before."

"We're both huge fans." his companion commented.

"Okay, we'll go." they chorused. "Just show us the way. Yeah, whatever Drago says."

"What's wrong with you?" Drago asked his partner.

"Oh you know, I just went from hero to zero." Dan muttered.

"Quit your sulking, we got the result we wanted." Drago reminded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dan agreed. "Farbia, can you transport us to Bayview?"

"Sure." Farbia nodded. "Okay everyone, join hands. Aranaut, if you're ready."

"Of course." Aranaut replied and teleported.

Meanwhile, Linus had appeared in Inter-Space.

"Princess Farbia is here?" Neo blinked.

"Yes, these are the coordinates she logged into the palace." Linus headed off.

"They look like wanted posters." Neo noted.

"What?" Linus gasped. "I don't under... why Princess Farbia?"

"That's five groups of kids we've transported." Hawktor told his partner as the two teleported back to Inter-Space.

"Yes, let's not slow down." Shun agreed. "There's still many left inside who need to be rescued."

"What's wrong, Shun?" Hawktor asked when his partner noticed someone.

"Hey you!" Shun voiced, stopping Linus in his tracks. "Stop! Who are you?"

"You're the one from the video." Linus noted.

"Linus, perhaps they..." Neo voiced.

"Another Gundalian?" Shun echoed.

"Tell me, are you working with Princess Farbia?" Linus inquired.

"Who's asking?" Shun demanded.

"I am Linus Claw." Linus introduced himself. "A castle knight from Neathia. Let me introduce, my partner Bakugan, his name is Pyrus Neo Ziperator."

"A castle knight?" Hawktor echoed.

"If memory serves, you're one of the Bakugan the Princess took with you on her mission." Linus noted.

"Yes, that is correct." Hawktor replied. "I'm Ventus Hawktor, at your service, sir."

"Wait, are you sure we can trust this guy?" Shun asked.

* * *

In the Battle Room...

"Hey Ren." Sid remarked. "You should have a look at this. So much for your air-tight security system, smart guy. Epic fail."

"You're always causing me headaches, Shun." Ren stated.

* * *

In Bakugan Inter-Space...

"Why do you what to see Farbia?" Shun pressed.

"I have something for her." Linus replied. "But it's very important that I give it to her in person. The fate of Neathia is at stake."

"Very well." Shun relented. "This way."

"Look at them scurry, just like a couple of giant rats." Ren snorted. "Tell me, was it Marucho who found a way in?"

"Ren!" Shun glared.

"I don't recognize your friend." Ren noted.

"That guy's..." Linus trailed.

"Gundalian." Neo Ziperator finished.

"Very good." Ren remarked. "And I presume you're from Neathia?"

"Now we've known our cast of characters, what do we do with them?" Mason wondered.

"Quickly, you have to get me to the Princess." Linus requested.

"Wait." Neo Ziperator voiced. "Linus. We are of the Castle Guard. It is not in our nature to run from battle. We must stand our ground."

"But I'm not running." Linus protested.

"We're her because fate brought us." Neo Ziperator reasoned. "We must fight this out to the bitter end.. for better or worse."

"Fate." Jesse voiced. "At times, it's powerful and at times, so fragile. Like the wind, it is fleeting and so beautiful."

"I never got your name." Linus noted.

"My name is Shun, and any ally of Farbia, is an ally of mine." Shun replied. "I would be honored to join you in battle."

"The honor is all mine." Linus corrected.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to Beryl's throne room. As usual, the red-haired freak queen is looking at her crystal ball and smiling stupidly. She suddenly looks up and around to the assorted crowd of youma waiting in the shadows around her throne.

Beryl: So Jadeite, what plan do you have this time? (Pause.) Jadeite? (Another pause.) Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite? (Yet another pause.) Where the f*** are those useless generals?

Youma: (A green penguin, walking out of the shadows.) My Queen, they're at the new McYouma.

Beryl: Oh crap, the opening was today? (Thinks as she looks at the penguin-like youma.) Okay, I dub thee Penguinite. Now go and try killing the Senshi. I have... More urgent matters to take care of.

Penguinite: (Bows.) At your command, my Queen.

Cut to a building a few blocks away from Beryl's castle, where we can see the Generals eating burgers and slacking off. Beryl teleports in and starts shouting at them, but then Kunzite shows her the burgers and she shrugs and starts eating as well.

VOA: McYouma. One hundred percent Grade A human meat. Introducing the new McDubber and McPolitician! Only in McYouma.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"The Bakugan battle between Linus and Shun versus Jesse and Ren will now begin." the announcer declared. "Bakugan Field, open!"

"Gate Card, set!" Linus started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"In the name of Neathia, I will take down every last evil Gundalian!" Neo Ziperator declared.

"Just like the dimming of the theater lights, the bell signals the beginning of Act One." Jesse noted. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Plitheon!"

"I'm about to ring some bells of my own!" Plitheon declared.

"Bakugan, roll!" Shun announced. "Bakugan, stand! Go Ventus Hawktor!"

"I'm ready to pound some Gundalian into the ground." Hawktor said.

"Bakugan, roll!" Ren called. "Bakugan, stand! Now, Darkus Linehalt!"

"When a cast like this, we're surely in for an epic performance today." Jesse declared. "Ability activate! 'Fly Slasher'!"

"Ability activate!" Linus countered. "'Thaw Arrow'!"

"You'll pay for that!" Plitheon swore.

"I do love a worthy foe." Jesse noted.

"Can you invite him to dinner, or at least, your next attack?" Plitheon snorted.

"Plitheon, let's not forget that haste makes waste." Jesse reminded. "Consecutive Ability activate! 'Hyper Verde'!"

"What's happening?" Neo Ziperator demanded.

"And now." Jesse declared. "'Fly Destroyer'!"

"Hawktor!" Shun exclaimed as the combination attacks hit their targets.

"Ability activate!" Linus countered. "'Orb Shield'!"

"What's this?" Jesse blinked as Neo Ziperator manifested a shield around him and Hawktor.

"This ability absorbs all the opponent's abilities and it deflects it back at them." Linus supplied. "I hope you're enjoying this taste of your own medicine, Jesse."

"Ability activate!" Ren cut in. "'Volting Vibra'!"

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Ninja Protection, Wild Wind Defense'! Leave it till tomorrow."

"Oh what, Shun?" Ren snorted.

"Jesse, why are we just standing here?" Plitheon retorted. "Let me take him down."

"Patience." Jesse replied. "Let's not upstage our co-star."

"Ready, Vilantor Gear." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear boost!" Jesse tossed the cylinder in.

"Battle Gear?" Linus echoed.

"Battle Gear ability activate!" Jesse added. "'Vilantor Gear Cyclotron'!"

"You're going down!" Plitheon swore and fired.

"Neo!" Linus gasped.

"Oh no!" Shun exclaimed.

"What, all of out of tough talk, Shun?" Ren taunted. "Ability activate! 'Shock Breaker'!"

"Hawktor!" Shun shouted as the attack hit.

"Here's a little extra." Ren added.

"Ready, Boomix." the mechanical voice droned.

"Alright, Battle Gear boost!" Ren tossed the cylinder in. "Come on, go now, Linehalt!"

"Watch out, Hawktor!" Shun warned.

"Let's go!" Ren declared. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Boomix Lock'!"

"Gate Card open!" Linus countered as Hawktor moved in front of Neo Ziperator. "Explode!"

"The 'Boomix' w as deflected?" Ren echoed.

"Explode nullifies an opponent's ability." Linus supplied. "And brings the power level of each Bakugan on each side back to their base level."

"This mysterious new cast member has me wondering what his motivation is." Jesse mused. "Ability activate! 'Ghost Storm'!"

"Who cares, my motivation is to destroy." Plitheon remarked.

"Ability activate!" Linus countered. "'Power Shaker'!"

"What?" Plitheon demanded when he crashed into an energy shield, his power was cut off and he returned back to Jesse.

"Plitheon!" Jesse gasped. "That Bakugan is..."

"Powerful." Shun admitted.

"Come on, Linehalt!" Ren barked.

"If you're the Gundalian's mightiest, then maybe we don't have much to worry about." Neo Ziperator remarked.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that." Ren growled. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Boomix Dimension'!"

"This should be interesting." Neo Ziperator noted.

"It disappeared." Hawktor gasped as the energy beam vanished.

"What?" Neo Ziperator turned to see the energy beam had bypassed his shield and stuck Hawktor and causing the shield to shatter.

"Hawktor!" Shun gasped. "Are you okay?"

"That was an ingenious move, like that." Linus admitted. "Transporting the attack like that."

"That one hurt." Hawktor stated, returning back to his partner.

"Shun 'Life Force: 60%." the mechanical voice droned.

"He didn't fall." Ren was shocked to find Neo Ziperator still standing.

"You need something more powerful than that to take down Neo." Linus stated. "Ability activate! 'Metal Destruction'!"

"Ren 'Life Force': 40%." the mechanical voice droned after Linehalt was defeated with one attack.

"What power..." Ren was stunned.

"To be pulled from the stage in mid-performance like some kind of mid-player." Jesse stated. "In the Second Act, they'll see that I'm indeed a major talent. Gate Card, set! It's time to raise the stakes! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Plitheon!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Linus threw Neo Ziperator in.

"Bakugan, roll!" that came from Shun.

"Bakugan, roll!" Ren declared.

"Let's finish this!" Hawktor announced.

"Ability activate!" Jesse started. "'Slag Tornado'!"

"Now, Hawktor!" Shun gave the command. "Ability activate! 'Ninja Protection, Wild Wind Defense'!"

"Ability activate!" Linus continued. "'Thaw Arrow'!"

"Battle Gear boost!" Ren tossed Boomix in. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Boomix Lock'!"

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Sky Lance, Cyclone Soar'!"

"The Final Act is upon us." Jesse declared. "Ability activate! 'Gravity Mine'!"

"And the gravity digs inside." Plitheon sang as his ability pulled both Hawktor and Neo Ziperator to the ground.

"Here we go." Ren stated. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Boomix Dimension'!"

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister'! I won't fall for that one again." as Hawktor's whirlwind dispelled the attack and the Ventus Bakugan headed straight for Linehalt.

"Ren 'Life Force': 0." the mechanical voice droned.

"What an exquisite ballet of pain and destruction." Jesse noted. "Now it's our turn to join in."

"A ballet?" Plitheon echoed. "Seriously!"

"Ability activate!" Jesse declared. "'Hyper Verde'!"

"What the..." Hawktor gaped at the sudden attack.

"Hawktor!" Shun shouted as his partner was defeated

"Shun 'Life Force: 0." the mechanical voice droned.

"That was the right-on performance of the year." Jesse declared.

"Ability activate!" Linus countered. "'Force Alive'!"

"What the..." Plitheon gasped. "My energy..."

"Well played, sir." Jesse stated. "But I have a little surprise then. You can call it a twist ending. Gate Card open! Gear Barricade!"

"Uh oh, that command card is linked to his Battle Gear." Shun realized.

"What?" Linus exclaimed.

"Battle Gear boost!" Jesse tossed Vilantor Gear in. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Vilantor Gear Nirvana'!"

"Oh no!" Neo Ziperator gasped.

"If I lose this round, I will lose Neo and of course the 'Element'." Linus realized.

"It's time for you to exit Stage Left." Jesse declared. "There is no encore for you, because..."

"This is the end!" Plitheon finished and released his attack.

"Neo!" Linus hurried over the rubble.

"Starry Wall!" Eva cast her barrier.

"Linus!" Shun called. "Linus!" he took off after the castle guardian.

"Shun, wait!" Hawktor hurried after his partner.

"Linus!" Shun knelt before the injured castle guardian, just as a stellar-powered shield faded from around him.

"I'm sorry, Linus." Neo Ziperator apologized as he vanished.

"Neo..." Linus reached for his partner, when an energy beam shot from the defeated Bakugan and towards the stands, before Jesse claimed the Pyrus Bakugan.

"Linus' 'Life Force': 0." the mechanical voice droned.

"And the winner, Jesse and Ren!" the announcer declared.

"Nice work, Jesse." Ren noted.

"A Bakugan from Neathia." Jesse remarked. "What a wonderful trophy to win."

"Now... they have it..." Linus muttered as the two Gundalians teleported. "Neathia's doomed."

"Linus!" Shun tried to shake the unconscious knight awake. "Stay with me!"

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Linus!" Farbia called as Linus opened his eyes.

"Princess Farbia?" Linus gasped.

"Linus, thank goodness you're awake now." Farbia was relieved.

"Where am I?" Linus inquired.

"Don't worry, you're safe with us now." Farbia assured. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry." Linus apologized. "I was supposed to protect it and give it to you, but I lost it."

"You lost what?" Farbia echoed.

"It was the 'Element' and now, our enemies have it." Linus confessed.

"When you say Neathia was doomed when they took Neo earlier." Hawktor realized.

"Who's Neo?" Jake was confused.

"'Element'?" Dan echoed.

"By 'Element', you don't mean this, do you?" Eva voiced, revealing a floating diamond prism in her palm.

"The 'Element's energy..." Linus realized. "But how?"

"Linus, I'm not stupid enough not to recognize one of the Power Gems that one of my Caelumus sisters possess." Eva stated plainly.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The 'Element'

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 9 goes up, this is Chapter 10. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 10: The 'Element'

* * *

In Neathia...

"Scanning Quadrant Omaga for the 'Element." Strikeflier reported. "Negative. Anything in your sector, Lumagrowl?"

"Nothing here." Lumagrowl replied. "But we'll keep looking."

"Copy that, returning to base." Strikeflier retreated.

* * *

In King Barodius' warship...

"What do you mean you don't have the 'Element'?" Serenity demanded.

"We successfully broke through the outer shield and took down the Neathian frontline, but..." Gill reported.

"Unfortunately, My Lady, in spite of our searching, the 'Element' was nowhere to be found." Kazarina added.

"Captain All-rank was amongst those whom we've managed to capture." Airzel stated. "However, our interrogation on him have been fruitless."

"Incompetent fools!" Serenity barked. "Clearly you don't understand that failure is not an option. I must possess the power that exists within the 'Element'."

"Madam!" Gill saluted and cut off the connection.

"It's only a matter of time." Serenity smirked. "Once I possess the 'Element', the universe is mine!"

* * *

In the Command Room...

"I can't believe that Linus lost his Bakugan, Neo, to the Gundalians." Farbia cursed.

"Farbia, just what is this 'Element' anyway?" Dan asked.

"Perhaps, it's the reason the Gundalia attacked Neathia in the first place." Drago reasoned.

"Well, the 'Element' is the ancient life force of Neathia." Farbia admitted.

"What do you exactly mean by 'life force'?" Dan inquired.

"The power that comprises the 'Element' is of nothing else in the known universe." Farbia replied. "It has the ability to turn the driest deserts into fertile farmland. It can bring happiness and prosperity where there was once sadness and despair."

"So, it's like the 'Cosmic Seed' I have." Eva noted.

"Yes." Farbia nodded. "Unfortunately, such great power is also a source of temptation and there are those who wish to harness it and twist and distort it for their own evil purposes. The Gundalians are such a people. So, does that answer all of your questions, Dan?"

"Everyone!" Julie cut in. "It's Linus."

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Woah, take it easy, Linus." Marucho advised.

"You need to lie down." Julie agreed as Linus tried to get up.

"Leave me alone." Linus insisted. "I have to fix it, it's all my fault."

"What's going on?" Shun asked as the rest of the group entered.

"Linus is freaking out." Akwimos replied. "He says he's got to go after the Gundalians himself and get Neo back. Do convince him up straight, tell him to chill out before he hurts himself, will ya?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jake retorted.

"Julie is right, Linus." Farbia agreed. "You need to rest right now."

"I"m sorry Princess, but not even you can stop me." Linus replied.

"Linus, please wait." Aranaut advised.

"To lost my partner Bakugan right in front of my eyes, I have to get him back." Linus insisted. "Before I..." and he fell over, only to have Dan move in to support him.

"Don't worry Linus." Dan assured. "We'll get him back for you."

"What is this?" Julie picked up the pendent Linus dropped.

"It's an ID tag worn by the castle knights." Linus replied. "It's also a symbol of the brotherhood between Battler and Bakugan."

"Linus, you can count on us." Dan assured. "We'll get Neo back for you, I promise. Right, Drago?"

"Absolutely." Drago agreed. "Neo Ziperator sounds like a brave and noble Bakugan. I'm very anxious to meet him."

"Dan, Drago, I..." Linus trailed.

"Come on, Linus." Farbia pressed. "You have to put your trust in Dan and the Battle Brawlers."

"Yes, very well." Linus relented.

"Yeah!" Dan whooped. "Now that's settled, let's saddle up and hit Bakugan Inter-Space with a vengeance!"

"Yeah!" the group agreed.

"You'd better move fast." Shun advised.

* * *

In the Battle Room...

"A Bakugan belonging to a castle knight?" Kazarina echoed.

"Yes, we took it in battle from Linus, a castle knight who escaped to Earth from Neathian frontlines." Ren reported. "The strange thing is the Bakugan has sealed itself in ball form and won't budge no matter what I do."

"An escaped castle knight and a seal Bakugan?" Kazarina noted. "That is very strange indeed. If it refuses to open, then it must have something to hide."

"Yes, such as..." Ren prodded.

"My guess would be it has something to do with the 'Element'." Kazarina reasoned. "Return to Gundalia immediately with the Bakugan. I'll examine it. I'm confident my methods would be fruitful."

"Of course." Ren replied.

"Well, well, look at the little weasel hiding in his home." Sid taunted. "While we're doing your dirty work recruiting soldiers, you're in here playing teacher's pet. Have you no shame, Ren?"

"What do you want, Sid?" Ren demanded.

"Well, maybe I 'd like try doing your job for a little while, Ren." Sid grabbed Neo. "I think I'll be awesome at it."

"Get your hands off that." Ren barked. "I'm supposed to bring it to the Emperor. Hand it over!"

"Easy." Sid backed off. "Take it easy, tiger. Maybe I'll take this Bakugan to the Dark Messiah and score some brownie points."

"You wouldn't..." Ren growled.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert." the alarm went off. "Bakugan Inter-Space has been breached."

"What now?" Ren muttered. "Blasted Brawlers."

"This should be interesting." Sid grinned.

* * *

In Bakugan Inter-Space...

"Touch down kiddies!" Akwimos chirped. "What should we do now?"

"Keep our eyes peeled for a start." Shun replied.

"They won't likely leave Neo out in the open, would they?" Farbia reasoned.

"Dan!" Shun called as Dan took off.

"Where are you running to so fast?" Hawktor asked.

"They must have Neo hidden somewhere." Dan replied. "I 'm going to try the Battle Room."

"Dan, slow down." Marucho advised.

"Yeah dude." Akwimos agreed. "You need to take it down a notch and form a plan of attack."

"There's no time, guys." Dan insisted. "We've got to go. Pitter-patter."

"Dan the man!" Jake called.

"Should we follow them?" Coredem asked.

"Yes, come on." Farbia agreed. "Let's go!"

"Right." Aranaut replied and the group took off.

"Slow down, dude." Jake panted when a portal opened before them and they fell through it.

"Ow, my spleen." Dan winced.

"We got teleported to a Battle Arena." Drago realized. "But why?"

"It's called a trap door, you pack of numbskulls." Sid supplied. "Did you really think we'd just leave the gaping hole you put in our security system open?"

"Maybe." Dan glared.

"I take it you're keen to get your precious Bakugan back." Sid grinned.

"He's got..." Farbia gasped.

"Neo with him." Aranaut finished.

"Sid, what are you doing?" Ren demanded.

"Get lost." Sid retorted. "This is none of your business there, Ren."

"Give him back to us, now!" Dan demanded.

"If you want your little friend back, you guys are going to have to face me in the battle arena." Sid challenged.

"What the..." the Brawlers gaped.

"Okay Sid, you want a fight, you've got it." Dan accepted.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to a rocky wasteland, where we can see Frodo Baggins walking, along with Sam, and followed by Gollum.

Frodo: We must hurry, I feel him looking at me.

Sam: What about the other one?

Frodo: That girl? I fear Sauron much more than I fear her.

Gollum: She wants to steal our preciousssss...

Sam: Oh shut up, you freak.

Just then, a girl wearing a white robe, with long, black hair that falls down in front of her, covering her face, appears in front of the group. The three stare at her in a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror.

Girl: I'm sorry, Frodo, but your seven days are up.

VOA: Lord of The Ring. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the arena...

"The Bakugan battle between Dan and Sid will now begin." the announcer declared.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Come on and get him back, Dan." Farbia prayed.

* * *

In the arena...

"I'm going to trounce you by more than 500 points and then I'm going to take Neo back from you." Dan swore.

"Bakugan Field, open!" the announce declared.

"Gate Card, set!" Sid started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"What the..." Dan gasped.

"Go Pyrus Rubanoid!" Sid called.

"He threw Rubanoid." Drago stated.

"What's with the big switch, you weasel?" Dan snapped.

"What are you talking about, Brawler?" Sid shrugged. "I never said I was going to battle you with Neo."

"What?" Dan retorted.

"Rubanoid and I have a score to settle with you two first." Sid remarked.

"We can't fall until we've crashed you and Drago, once and for all." Rubanoid added.

"We're both Pyrus Battlers, Dan." Sid reminded. "You should understand why I need to take you down."

"Sid..." Ren growled.

"We're going to have to take down Rubanoid first." Dan noted.

"Which will force him to take out Neo in the next round." Drago reasoned.

"Bakugan, roll!" Dan shouted. "Bakugan, stand! Come on, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"I'm going to make you pay for every spot-on comment you ever made to me." Sid promised. "Ability activate! 'Corundum Tusk'!"

"Ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Dragon Hummer'!"

"Do you really think you can take me down that easily?" Drago growled.

"Ability activate!" Dan added. "'Firim Tornado'!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Nice one!" Jake cheered.

"Keep the pressure on, Dan." Marucho agreed.

* * *

In the arena...

"Don't get too excited, kids." Sid growled. "Gate Card open! 'Ruby Storm'!"

"What's this?" Drago wondered as they were encased in a crystal-like dome.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Rubanoid's power just shot up." Shun realized.

* * *

In the arena...

"The command card 'Ruby Storm' not only ups Rubanoid's power level, it also enables the activation of Battle Gear Level 2." Sid supplied. "So buckled up, kiddies."

"Ready, Destrokon Gear." the mechanical voice droned.

"Alright, Battle Gear boost!" Sid tossed the cylinder in. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Destrakon Gear Vickers'!"

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed when the vipers heads released their lasers on the Dragonoid.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Drago!" Farbia gasped.

* * *

In the arena...

"I won't give up." Drago swore. "Can't let Linus down."

"What are you yapping about?" Rubanoid retorted.

"I made a promise that I would get Neo back and I intend to keep it." Drago growled.

"We both do." Dan agreed. "Now it's our turn."

"Ready Jetkor." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear boost!" Dan tossed the cube in. "Let's go, Drago! Battle Gear Ability activate! 'JetKor Delta'!

"We're not scared." Sid growled. "Go get them, Rubanoid."

"With pleasure." Rubanoid fired as Drago countered with his own attack. "You'll pay for that." he swore after Drago's attack overwhelmed his and dispelled the dome.

"In your dreams, Rubanoid." Drago remarked.

"We'll see about that." Rubanoid retorted.

"Engage!" Drago locked onto his target and fired.

"Sid 'Life Force': 80%." the mechanical voice droned as Rubanoid was defeated.

"Yeah!" Dan cheered. "That's right!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Sweet!" Jake beamed.

* * *

In the arena...

"I don't get it." Sid was confused. "We hit them with a Level 2 class Battle Gear ability."

"Drago is very powerful." Ren reminded.

"I doubt it." Sid snapped. "Who asked you?"

"I think I'll throw first this time." Dan stated. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan roll! Bakugan, stand!"

" Bakugan roll!" Sid tossed Rubanoid in "Bakugan, stand!"

"I'm coming for you, Drago." Rubanoid swore.

"Consecutive ability activate." Sid declared. " 'Scarlet Plate' and 'Red Deeper'!"

"Uh oh." Drago muttered.

"Light them up!" Sid announced.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"It's a booster shield." Marucho realized. "That means his power will be magnified several times over."

"Oh no!" Akwimos exclaimed.

* * *

In the arena...

"Ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Burning Reflector'!"

"Alright Battle Gear boost!" Sid tossed Destrakon Gear in. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Destrakon Gear Wave Form'!"

"Give up it, Drago." Rubanoid remarked. "You're finished."

"Dan, a little help?" Drago requested.

"Yup, Ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Helix Shield'!"

"No, no, no!" Rubanoid whined when Drago deflected his attack. "Why isn't my attack working?"

"What's this?" Sid demanded. "No way! We need to gt in this so that we can return to Gundalia with a victory and this trophy for the Emperor." he pulled out Neo. "What the..." when Neo unfurled himself.

"It's open now?" Ren gasped when Eva appeared in the stands, the 'Element' powered prism in her palm.

"Can you feel that?" Sid asked. "It's coursing right through me."

"What are you..." Ren started.

"Can't you see?" Sid glared. "It's the 'Element'. That's what this little guy has been hiding from us by staying locked."

"You don't mean this insect." Rubanoid growled. "I can beat Drago on my own."

"Using it will guarantee a win." Sid reasoned.

"Don't do it." Ren warned.

"Bakugan, roll!" Sid tossed Neo in. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Neo Ziperator!"

"You ready, buddy?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Drago replied.

"I can finally beat Drago." Sid grinned. "Huh, what's happening?" he blinked when Neo started to react with the 'Element' powered prism in Eva's hand, the 'Pillar' reverting to her Caelumus self and teleported into the enlarging light orb.

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed when the light engulfed his partner.

"What is all this?" Drago wondered, finding numerous screens of the battles in Neathia.

"At last, we meet." Neo voiced.

"Neo, what's happening?" Drago asked.

"Drago, it is our fate that we finally meet." Neo replied.

"Our fate?" Drago echoed.

"Yes, until now, it has been my responsibility to protect the 'Element'." Neo replied.

"But the time has come for the you to become the inheritor." the Caelumus added.

"What?" Drago gasped when the prism floated before his chest gem.

"The 'Pillar' has made a wise choice." Neo stated. "The people of Neathia are counting on you."

"Wait." Drago voiced.

"My mission here is over." Neo remarked as he faded as the prism entered Drago's chest gem. "Good luck, Drago."

"What just happened?" Drago wondered when he found himself having evolved again.

"Drago, you've evolved again." Dan noted. "Lumino Dragonoid." he looked at the glowing card in his hand.

"What?" Sid echoed. "Lumino Dragonoid, huh? But how? How did this happen? Tell me. How?"

"Eva made Drago evolve." Ren reasoned. "I guess Neo did possess the 'Element' after all."

"Who cares if he's evolved." Rubanoid snorted. "So what? I'm not through with him yet!"

"Hit it, Drago!" Dan shouted. "Ability activate! 'Cross Fire'!"

"Sid 'Life Force': 0." the mechanical voice droned.

"No way!" Sid growled.

"Yes Sid, they've got the 'Element' back." Ren snorted. "Nice play."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Sid protested as the two Gundalians took off.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"That was so cool the way you've evolved like that." Jake cheered.

"I must admit, I never expected this to happen." Farbia confessed.

"Me neither." Aranaut agreed.

"I feel very strange now that the 'Element' is part of me." Drago admitted.

"How so?" Dan asked.

"I feel... tapped into the entire universe." Drago replied.

"Hold on a second." Dan started. "Where's Neo?"

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Linus." Neo voiced in Linus' mind.

"Neo, you came back." Linus beamed at his partner when Neo raised a hand to stop him. "What's wrong? You seem a lot different."

"Yes, I've passed along the 'Element' to a more powerful and worthy Bakugan." Neo replied. "The 'Pillar' made a wise choice. It was the right thing to do for Neathia."

"I understand." Linus noted. "Be well, my friend." he bade his partner goodbye as Neo faded.

"Hey Linus, I brought you a fruit basket." Julie came in. "Oh no, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing Linus' upset expression.

* * *

In King Barodius' warship...

"You've got some nerve." Serenity growled. "Showing your face here after losing the 'Element'."

"I have no use for fools in my inner circle." Barodius added.

"But sire!" Sid protested.

"Are you serious?" Rubanoid barked and took on his full form. "You just can't dismiss us like that!"

"Rubanoid..." Sid warned.

"How dare you, insolent fool!" Serenity barked.

"Our loyalty deserves respect." Rubanoid insisted. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you." Serenity replied uninterestedly. "Begone!" she snapped, firing a crackle of black lightning into the Bakugan.

"I can use this one in my experiments." Kazarina chuckled at the fallen Bakugan and transported Rubanoid to her laboratory.

"Rubanoid, no!" Sid gasped.

"Dark Serenity, Emperor Barodius." Ren stated. "Give us another chance."

"Ren?" Sid blinked.

"Forgive us this time." Ren pleaded. "And I promise we'll take down the Brawlers. We'll redeem ourselves."

"Silence!" Serenity sent another black lightning at Ren's feet.

"Begging for your life Ren?" Sid snorted. "How weak and pathetic you are." when Serenity opened an opening underneath his feet and he vanished into the ground.

"So Drago has been infused with the 'Element'." Serenity mused. "You had not waste anytime capturing Drago and retrieving the 'Element', Ren. Don't make us regret giving you a second chance."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Sacred Orb, The Caelumus 9 Assemble

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I got my butt down to warp these two chapters up. I swear my cold disorientated me. Anyway, Chapter 10 goes up, this is Chapter 11. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 11: The Sacred Orb, The Caelumus 9 Assemble

* * *

In Emperor Barodius' warship...

"The whole point of your mission was to convince the Battle Brawlers to join us." Dark Serenity belated Ren and his team. "What part of that was confusing to you? Instead, they've now joined the Neathians. You guys blew it. Pathetic."

"With the Brawlers on their side, we no longer have the advantage we once did over the Neathians." Barodius surmised.

"Your Highness, I suggest a pre-emptive strike." Gill reasoned.

"You took the words right out my my mouth, Gill." Barodius agreed. "Ground forces, all battalions, prepare to attack!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Farbia had led the group through the dimensional portal, with Linus taking the rear.

"Welcome to Neathia." Farbia told the gaping group. "This is my home, guys. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Farbia, it's incredible." Dan agreed.

"Although, I wasn't expecting _this_ to happen." Eva added, having changed into Holy Sailor Mercury the moment she exited the portal.

* * *

In the palace...

"Please let the Queen know that we're here to see her." Farbia informed the guards in front of the throne room.

"Of course." one of the guards opened the gate.

"She's really beautiful." Dan stated, as Queen Serena came into view.

"What did you expect?" Farbia pointed out. "She is my sister after all."

"Finally," Holy Sailor Mercury looked at her fellow Caelumus. "We meet face-to-face, Serena."

"Welcome Brawlers." Queen Serena greeted. "I am Queen Serena. I would like to thank you for joining the fight to save our homeland. My little sister speaks very highly of you all. You're obviously very brave to come here without hesitation. All Neathians are indebted to you, brave Battle Brawlers."

"You don't own us anything." Jake assured. "The Gundalians are a threat to the entire universe. We've got as much as stake as you do."

"We need to take back control of Bakugan Inter-Space." Marucho added.

"We also need to free all of the children that they've kidnapped from Earth." Shun remarked.

"And we need to stop them from using Bakugan as weapons." Dan concluded.

"That is an ironic statement, coming from you." Queen Serena noted.

"What do you mean?" Dan snapped.

"Well, Dan, you're engaging in battle which means you too will be using your Bakugan as weapons like our enemies." Queen Serena reminded. "So, how does that make you different from them?"

"They're not weapons to us." Holy Sailor Mercury corrected. "The Bakugan are our partners in battle. They're also our best friends."

"It's true." Drago agreed, the Bakugan hopping onto their partners' shoulders.

"She's got you there, Rena." an amused voice chuckled and Holy Sailor Uranus stepped out, followed by the other three Holy-level Outer Senshi.

"Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto!" Mercury beamed at the Outer Senshi.

"What the..." Shun gaped. "Corinn-nee-chan?"

"Yo, gaki." Uranus smirked.

"Indeed." Queen Serena chuckled. "I'm very happy to hear you say that. We feel just the same as you do. Farbia, take them to the Sacred Shrine. They can be trusted."

"Of course." Farbia replied.

"The Sacred Shrine?" Dan echoed. "What does that have to do with fighting the Gundalians?"

"Just follow me." Farbia instructed. "I'll explain soon enough, okay?"

* * *

In a dark corridor...

"What's the matter?" Farbia asked when Dan stopped in front of a crystallized gargoyle. "Why are you stopping?"

"What is that?" Marucho stammered. "Some kind of dragon?"

"Whatever it is, it's creepy." Jake shivered. "I don't think we should go in there."

"What's going on, Farbia?" Dan pressed.

"Relax, it's just a gargoyle Rena used to scare people off, so that they won't snoop." Uranus shrugged.

"We won't want to draw attention to the Shrine's location." Neptune added. "But, it's good to know Selenity was good for something."

"Understatement of the century, Nerssia-nee-san." Saturn muttered.

* * *

In the Shrine...

"Careful guys, I almost got a soak there." Dan remarked.

"It's okay, Dan." Farbia assured.

"Farbia, how are you walking on water?" Marucho gasped.

"Anyone who is pure of heart can walk on the surface of this spring without sinking." Pluto supplied.

"Interesting." Shun noted.

"You mean crazy." Jake corrected.

"That totally defies physics." Marucho added.

"It's another safeguard for the Shrine." Mercury explained.

"Yeah, but it's still freaky." Dan remarked.

"Not feeling so pure of heart?" Saturn joked.

"What are you talking about?" Dan complained. "I'm as pure as they get." and proceeded to step onto the solidified lake. "Farbia, what's that disco ball thingie up there?" he asked, when Farbia led them into the room that housed the Sacred Orb.

"It's the Sacred Orb, a revered object here on Neathia and the origin of all Bakugan." Farbia replied. "Inside, it contains the original DNA codes for each Bakugan."

"The origin of all..." Marucho gaped. "Akwimos?" he blinked at his glowing partner.

"Every part of me feels like it's tingling." a glowing Coredem added, the four Neathian Bakugan floated before the Sacred Orb.

"I know, it's like there's this energy filling me up inside." Hawktor agreed.

"It's like I'm going to burst." Akwimos added. "Like I've never felt so good."

"I feel it too." Drago stated. "But behind it, there's a strange foreboding. It's like I'm connected to the Orb and I can sense danger. I've never felt anything like this before."

"What is this warm energy?" Neptune mused.

"This is Aisha-kaa-sama's wave." Saturn concluded as her Planetary symbol shone on her forehead.

"I feel powerful energy coming in." Uranus added, her Planetary symbol manifesting on her forehead.

"A new power is..." Pluto remarked, her Planetary symbol burning on her forehead.

"Just been..." Neptune trailed, her Planetary symbol appearing on her forehead.

"Born." Mercury finished, her Planetary symbol blazing on her forehead, the five Senshi's suits upgrading to 'Aeon' as they received their respective 'Nine Commandments Sword' pendents. "A new power!"

"Barodius, the Emperor of Gundalia, wants to get his hands on this, so that he can twist its powers and use it for his own evil purposes." Farbia remarked.

"I don't understand." Shun noted. "I thought you told us earlier that the Gundalians were after the 'Element'."

"The 'Element' is just a portion of the power that is present inside the Orb." Mercury supplied.

"Barodius _did_ want to possess it, only for the temporal advantage it would provide for his battle against us." Farbia added. "But now it has been absorbed by Drago, there's no doubt he'll set his sights on the Orb. I'm convinced that the Orb has been his original target all along. If he manages to get his hands on it, then he'll not only possess its power, but also the ability to control every Bakugan in existence, since their DNA codes are contained within."

"Don't worry, Farbia." Dan assured. "We're here now to help you fight, so there's no way that's going to happen. You hear me?"

"Yeah." Jake agreed. "Not a chance."

"You can count on us, Princess." Marucho concurred.

* * *

In the palace...

"The dimensional radar has locked onto an unauthorized transport." the three guards reported. "There's no response to any of our communications. The analysis is complete. It's a Gundalian. There are six ships in total, sir."

"Six ships?" the leader echoed.

"Yes, and they are closing in." a guard added.

* * *

In their warships...

"What would you like us to do with the Neathian prisoner, sir?" a guard asked.

"Prisoner?" Airzel echoed. "Ah yes, Elright, he's useless. Get rid of him."

"Yes sir." the guard replied. "All ships, prepare for dimensional leap."

"All battalions attack." Gill gave the order. "Show them no mercy. Bakugan roll, Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Kraix."

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand!" Stoica tossed Lythirus in. "Rise, Aquos Lythirus!"

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand!" Airzel tossed Strikeflier in. "Rise, Ventus Strikeflier!"

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand!" Nurzak tossed Sabator in. "Rise, Subterra Sabator!"

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand!" Kazarina tossed Lumagrowl in. "Rise, Haos Lumagrowl!"

* * *

In the Shrine...

"What's that?" Dan asked the the alarms went off.

"Defense alarm." Uranus stated. "It's the perimeter."

"The Gundalians are here." Queen Serena informed. "Please hurry back."

Outside the second forcefield...

The Gundalians were demolishing the Neathian forces with the aid of the hypnotized Earth Battlers.

"Ability activate." Gill declared. "'Deadly Inferno'!"

"Crush them, Strikeflier." Airzel demanded.

"My pleasure." Strikeflier took to the skies.

"Ability activate." Airzel started. '''Burst Mistral'!"

* * *

In the warship's torture chamber...

"Looks like this wimp has passed out again." the guard entered the chamber. "Time to wake up, Neathian scum!" he proceeded to strike Elright with his hammer. "Playing possum?" he echoed in shock when Elright grabbed his wrist. "You coward!"

"Sweet dreams, cupcake." Elright snorted, having trapped the guard in the torture chair.

* * *

Outside the second forcefield...

"Ability activate." Kazarina declared. "'Arcadia Sword'!"

"Ability activate." Stoica called. "'Acid Bath'!"

"Time to go to work, Dharak." Barodius reminded. "Destroy the second shield."

"No problem." Dharak replied. "I'll hit it with everything I've got."

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand!" Barodius tossed Dharak in. "Rise, Darkus Dharak! Ability activate. 'Darkness Quiver'!" the single stream of energy blasting through the energy barrier. "Hold your fire, Dharak!"

* * *

Inside the shattered second shield...

"Oh no, they've destroyed the second shield." Elright gasped.

* * *

Outside the shattered second forcefield...

"No mercy." Dharak gave the order." Charge!"

* * *

Inside the shattered second shield...

"'Cross Burner'!" came Dan's declaration as Drago fired his attack, saving Elright.

"Who are you?" Elright gasped as Drago flew overhead.

"Ability activate." it was Shun's turn. "'Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot'!"

"Captain Elright." Farbia called, running in.

"Princess Farbia." Elright noted.

"You escaped, thank goodness." Farbia was relieved.

"I did." Elright replied. "Tell me, who are they?"

"They're the allies I recruited from Earth." Farbia replied. "They're known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and they're fierce."

"They sure look like it." Elright agreed.

"Guess we've got to put up a temporary shield then." Mercury suggested.

"Right." Pluto nodded in agreement and the five Aeon-level Senshi took their places.

"Mercury Aeon Power!"

"Saturn Aeon Power!"

"Uranus Aeon Power!"

"Neptune Aeon Power!"

"Pluto Aeon Power!" the five Senshi's tiara gems lit up, the five beams of light shooting into the sky, emerging to form a replacement barrier.

* * *

Outside the second forcefield...

"Hello, Brawlers." Barodius grinned.

"Who's next?" Nurzak taunted. "This is too easy."

"Right here." Coredem declared.

"Bakugan, roll!" Jake tossed Coredem in. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Coredem!"

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sabator glared.

"Your worst nightmare, that's who." Coredem retorted.

"Duh, pummel this dude." Jake remarked.

"Just what I have in mind." Coredem agreed.

"I'm going to make you eat your words, tin-can." Sabator charged.

"This should be interesting." Nurzak noted the two Subterra Bakugan fought for supremacy. "Show us your best, Brawlers."

* * *

"Battle Gear Ability activate." Marucho and Akwimos took their fight into the water. "'Gigarth Hydrizer'! Who's that?" he asked when Lythirus appeared.

"I don't know, but he's a mean-looking sucker." Akwimos replied.

"Hey kid, I like your Battle Gear." Lythirus chuckled. "Too bad, we've going to have to destroy it."

* * *

"Bakugan, roll!" Farbia tossed Aranaut in. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Aranaut!"

"Time to throw these Neathian failures out." Aranaut declared.

"Bakugan, roll!" Elright tossed Raptorix in. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Raptorix!"

"Well, well, who let you out of your cage, Elright?" Kazarina mocked.

"Somebody is getting fired." Gill swore.

"We'll ready and willing to protect this Sacred Orb with our lives." Farbia promised.

* * *

"This dude is huge." Dan note as he and Drago hovered above Dharak.

"Well, his suit of armor is." Barodius stated.

"Are you Barodius?" Dan looked at the Gundalian Emperor.

"You dare address your Emperor that way?" Barodius demanded.

"Sure not my Emperor, pal." Dan retorted. "You'll never will be. Got it?"

"You'll pay for your humor, boy." Barodius promised. "You all will."

"Bring it on." Dan challenged.

"Ability activate." Barodius pulled out a Card. "'Thunder Probe'!", the attack knocking Drago and Dan to the ground.

* * *

"Ability activate." Marucho took his battle to the ground. "'Spiral Pressure'!"

"Ability activate." Stoica countered. "'Megalo Therea'!"

* * *

"Careful, he's tricky." Shun warned his partner.

"This one is quite impressive." Airzel noted.

"He doesn't look much to me." Strikeflier remarked. "Smash him!"

"Very well then." Airzel replied. "Ability activate. 'Multi-Cam Effect'!"

"He's gone." Shun blinked when Strikeflier vanished.

"Don't worry, I'll find him." Hawktor assured.

"Be careful, Hawktor." Shun reminded. "Look out!" he warned when Strikeflier attacked from above.

"Got ya!" Hawktor countered.

"Stay strong, Coredem." Jake shouted.

* * *

"I've never seen Sabator so evenly matched before." Nurzak admitted. "This is bad.

"Enough!" Sabator snapped and charged, only to have Coredem slap him away.

* * *

"Ability activate." Farbia called. "'Mirage Up'!"

"Ability activate." Kazarina countered. "'Fang Dome'!"

"You think you're fast, Leo." Lumagrowl taunted.

"Faster than you, doggie." Aranaut snorted. "And tougher!"

"I doubt that." Lumagrowl gave the other Haos Bakugan a slash with his claw.

"Ability activate." Elright stated. "'Hyatt Spinner'!"

"Ability activate." Gill countered. "'Deadly Inferno'!"

* * *

"You okay, buddy?" Dan asked as Drago pulled himself up.

"I'm fine." Drago assured, flying up to dodge Dharak's tail slap.

"So, you're the one they call Drago." Dharak noted.

"That's right." Dan retorted.

"And who are you?" Drago asked.

"You're not worthy to hear me name." Dharak replied.

"What?" Dan demanded.

"Once I take you down, you'll know exactly who I am." Dharak declared. "You worthless lizard."

"Big words." Drago snorted.

"Come on, Drago." Dan stated. "Let's show him exactly how worthless we are."

"I'm ready." Drago replied "Let's do it."

"Ability activate." Dan started. "'Lumino Hummer'!"

"Ability activate." Barodius countered. "'Thunder Probe'!"

"What?" Dharak gasped when Drago dodged the attack.

"What was that you said about taking me down?" Drago reminded.

"What the..." Dharak gaped when Drago dug into the ground.

"Get ready to hurt, badly." the Dragonoid appeared in front for him.

"Don't make me laugh." Dharak taunted.

"What's happening?" Drago gasped when the Sacred Orb's light burst outwards, before Dharak could attack.

* * *

In the palace...

"The Sacred Orb is calling out." Queen Serena realized.

* * *

Inside the second shield...

"That's..." Mercury gasped when four light orbs appeared before the five Senshi. "Mars!" she exclaimed when Aeon Sailor Mars manifested from the red orb, the Aeon henshin pen safely in the Mars Senshi's hand.

"Jupiter!" Uranus gasped when Aeon Sailor Jupiter appeared.

"Venus!" Saturn blinked as Aeon Sailor Venus took form.

"Artemis!" Luna nuzzled the white tomcat, both upturned crescent moon marks on their foreheads vanishing when the illusionary magic faded, replaced by their _original_ symbols; that of the Caelumus 9. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Finally." Pluto stated. "The Caelumus 9 has been assembled once more."

* * *

Outside the second forcefield...

"This is weird, dude." Dan stated as the Sacred Orb's light burst into full.

"What..." Drago looked around to find the Gundalians had vanished.

"They just disappeared." Dan noted.

"Did they disappear into the light?" Drago wondered.

* * *

In his warship...

"What just happened?" Barodius demanded. "Somebody tell me!"

"We're not exactly sure, sire." Nurzak replied. "But it appears that we were forcibly transported out of Neathia by a very powerful energy."

"But what would harness such a power?" Barodius wondered. "Perhaps, it was the 'Element'. What do you think, Dharak? Is it possible?"

"I'm not sure." Dharak replied. "But it is interesting that the light appeared when Drago and I got close to each other."

* * *

In the palace...

"Attention!" Elright called for the assembled Castle Knights to attention, the Battle Brawlers were now decked in the Castle Knights' uniforms. "I hereby appoint the Battle Brawlers to the Order of Castle Knights. Princess Farbia, are you sure about this?"

"Of course." Farbia nodded. "I am a Battle Brawler too now."

"I'm grateful for you help in the battlefield." Elright turned to Dan. "Thank you Dan, and Drago."

"No need to thank us, Captain." Dan replied.

"You're a good man, Dan Kuso." Elright admitted. "I look forward to battling alongside you again."

"Me too." Dan agreed. "We both do. Right, Drago?"

"Absolutely." Drago nodded.

"And he's modest too." Mars snickered.

"Hey, I resent that!" Dan protested.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Decoy Unit

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I got my butt down to warp these two chapters up. I swear my cold disorientated me. Anyway, Chapter 11 goes up, this is Chapter 21. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 12: Decoy Unit

* * *

In his warship...

"Now that the Neathians' second shield is down, victory is near." Barodius grinned. "Do not let this slip from our grasp."

"We should take down the third shield now." Dark Serenity voiced. "Strike while the iron is hot. I will _not_ allow my _trophies_ have escaped me!"

"I completely agree." Kazarina concurred. "But unfortunately, there are a couple of Gundalian ships that are taking their time charging up. I believe Pyrus was one of them, wasn't it, Gill?"

"Just relax okay?" Gill assured. "As soon as it is charged, I'll go ahead and..."

"Master Gill has greater challenges than you know it." Airzel cut in. "I will proceed with the attack and take down the shield myself."

"Wow, Airzel, I've never seen you so passive before." Nurzak remarked.

"I learnt a few of their tricks after our last battle." Airzel replied. "They'll come in handy this time."

"Yes, real handy." Strikeflier agreed.

"Prepare to attack, Mason." Airzel gave the instruction. "You're getting a rare chance to redeem yourself after failing so badly on Earth."

"Yes." Mason replied.

"We understand." Avior agreed. "And we're ready to hit them with everything we've got. They're going down."

"Well then, Avior. Let's get the Orb." Airzel remarked.

* * *

In the palace...

"The Twelve Orders?" Dan echoed.

"Yes, they are the highest of the Gundalian ruling class and headed by, of course, Emperor Barodius."

"Let me introduce them too." Elright took over. "This is Pyrus Battler, Gill. He's a cold-blooded warrior who displayed fierce obedience to Emperor Barodius. His Bakugan is Pyrus Kraix. Aquos Battler, Stoica. He's a mad man, whose personality flips from joker to ruthless savage in a blink of an eye. You'll never want to turn your backs on this one. His Bakugan is Aquos Lythirus. Ventus Battler, Airzel. Captain of the Gundalian forces, he is a student and protege of Gill's. He's also the scum who captured and interrogated me. His Bakugan is Ventus Strikeflier. Subterra Battler, Nurzak. He's a Gundalian Elder who serves in the reign of the previous Emperor. He's also the wisest person in Gundalia. His Bakugan is Subterra Sabator. Haos Battler Kazarina. She's in charge of the Bakugan biological research sector. Rumors persist that she's conducting cruel experiments on living Bakugan. Her Bakugan is Haos Lumagrowl. Finally, Darkus Battler and Gundalian Emperor, Barodius. He may say very little, but trust me, he's insanely smart and equally devious. Barodius is pure evil. His Bakugan is Darkus Dharak."

"Hey, those are the goons we just fought." Dan remarked.

"The ones that disappeared." Drago added.

"Those six Battlers and their Bakugan comprise the Twelve Orders." Queen Serena continued. "They're leading the attack on Neathia."

"Their forces have already breached the second defense shield." Aranaut stated.

"That means, the only remaining line of defense is the third security shield." Farbia finished. "If that falls, then we're finished."

"Don't worry, Queen Serena." Dan assured. "We're not going to let that happen. We've got to get the second shield back up right now."

"But how do we do that, guys?" Shun voiced.

"Shouldn't we concentrate on the third shield?" Marucho reasoned.

"If we can make it through Sector D, and find the second shield generator, maybe we can jump-start it." Elright suggested. "But we'll need one of Aisha-sama's daughters to do that."

"One of Aisha-sama's daughters?" Mercury echoed. "That would mean... me huh?" she sighed.

"Yes, quite unfortunately, My Lady.." Elright agreed. "But unfortunately, to get there, we have to pass through the front-line. We'll be at a horrible disadvantage. I just don't know."

"Come on, dude." Jake prodded. "I thought you were the head of the Neathian army. You've got to have some kind of plan in your back pocket, right? Otherwise, the Gundalians will cream us."

"Chill out, Jake." Coredem soothed.

"Captain Elright." a Castle Knight reported. "Senors are picking up signals from three Gundalian ships on the move in Sector D."

"I told you guys they were coming." Jake retorted.

"Sir, we have a visual." the Castle Knight stated.

"Those ships belong to Stoica, Kazarina and Airzel." Farbia identified.

"Let them come." Hawktor declared.

"Yeah, we're ready for them." Coredem agreed.

"We won't let them crack the third shield." Aranaut promised.

"Hey, I have an idea." Marucho voiced. "While the ships advance, we'll sneak round behind them, power up the second shield and cut off their reinforcements."

"What are you talking about?" Jake wondered.

"Meaning, me and the Castle Knights will divert the three Gundalian ships, giving the appearance that it is our main offensive, so all their focus will be on us. Meanwhile, a breakaway unit will get to the second generator, then we'll jump-start it." Marucho explained.

"So, then we're talking about using a decoy." Shun realized.

"Yup." Marucho nodded.

"The dimension sensors might pick us up during the transport." Elright remarked. "So we can't risk teleporting there. The safest way for us to get there will be to walk through the jungle."

"Guys, I should go." Farbia offered. "I know that jungle like the back of my hand."

"Awesome." Marucho nodded. "Dan, you and Drago need to go too, I'm leaving Eva's life in your hands."

"We're totally really for a rumble in the jungle." Dan agreed.

"Let's do this." Drago agreed.

"We'll go too." Shun added.

"Yeah, you can use some backup." Hawktor agreed.

"Sounds like a good plan. " Marucho noted.

"It's a brilliant plan, Marucho." Serena corrected. "Already, you've proven what a gift you are to Neathia."

"It was nothing." Marucho blushed.

"Okay, now we know who's doing what, pitter-patter." Dan gave the order.

* * *

Outside the shield...

"Okay then, Captain Marucho." Elright stated as Marucho and Jake teleported to the battlefield with the rest of the Castle Knights. I think it's time we all followed your lead on this one, sir."

"What?" Marucho exclaimed.

"Come on, you're a natural." Jake prodded. "We're all behind you."

"I guess." Marucho relented. "Alright Castle Knights, let's go!"

"Bakugan roll, Bakugan stand!" the group tossed in their Bakugan.

* * *

In his warship...

"Here comes the Castle Knights." Airzel scoffed. "It looks like they still haven't learnt their lesson, if that's all they're coming at us with."

"Who cares?" Strikeflier snorted. "We'll make short work of them and annihilate the third shield."

"Get ready, Mason." Airzel gave the order.

"Yes." Mason replied.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan stand!" Airzel and Mason tossed their Bakugan into the field.

"Hey, isn't that your buddy Airzel?" Jake wondered.

"Yes, the one beside him is Mason Brown." Elright added.

"Isn't he on Ren's team?" Marucho wondered.

"It's all the same." Elright shrugged.

"Okay everyone, you all know what's at stake here." Marucho voiced. "So let's give it all we've got."

* * *

In the forest...

"Encore!" Dan declared, after Farbia leapt over an oversized root and proceeded to do the same, only to fall on his backside.

"Remind me again why we put up with him?" Mercury asked her 'Soul Twin'.

* * *

In her warship...

"Why haven't they sent Dan and Drago, their strongest soldiers to the front-line?" Kazarina wondered.

* * *

In his warship...

"Shun is missing too." Stoica added.

On the battlefield...

"I know you want payback on Airzel, but you can't let that cloud judgment, Captain Elright." Marucho reminded.

"It won't." Elright assured and Marucho and Jake ran off and took their places.

"Gate Card, set!" Marucho started. "Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Akwimos!"

"Cool is the blue!" Akwimos manifested.

"Bakugan roll, Bakugan stand!" Mason tossed Avior in. "Rise Subterra Avior!"

"Now Coredem." Jake declared. "Bakugan roll, Bakugan stand!"

"I hope you're ready for a trashing." Coredem swore.

"Ability activate." Mason started. "'Long Achilles'!"

"Marucho!" Jake warned.

"Let's see how you like this!" Marucho snapped. "Ability activate. 'Blue Defense'!"

"Catch the wave!" Akwimos conjured up a watery barrier.

"I'm going to tear your little playhouse down." Avior swore and released another attack.

"We need to win this for us and Master Gill." Airzel remarked.

"Relax." Strikeflier assured. "Their puny bubble is going to burst any second now."

"Hold tight." Jake came to the rescue. "Ability activate. 'Hammer Blow'!"

"Why you!" Mason growled.

"Perhaps Mason was a poor choice to be part of this." Strikeflier mused.

"He'll pull it out." Airzel assured. "Otherwise he'll face the same fate as Sid and he's probably well aware of it too."

"Now Avior." Mason declared. "Ability activate. 'Volting Chain'! Time to show Airzel I'm worthy too." and summoned his Battle Gear. "Battle Gear boost!"

"Time for you two cupcakes to get iced." the armored up Avior remarked. "Gundalian-style."

"Battle Gear ability activate." Mason declared. "'Lashor Heavy Striker'!"

"Gate Card, open!" Marucho countered. "Power Depth!"

"Surf's up!" Akwimos declared.

"That's what I'm talking about." Jake remarked when Marucho's Card flooded the arena.

"Jake, be careful, watch out for the blow back." Marucho warned.

"Blow this!" Avior released another energy blast into the water. "What the..." he gaped when Akwimos converged the water into a protective orb around himself, deflecting the attack.

"Mason never saw that water attack coming." Strikeflier remarked. "Want to change your opinion on him?"

"Let's kick this up a notch." Marucho suggested.

"Ready, Gigarth." Aiko's voice droned.

"Battle Gear boost!" Marucho tossed the cylinder in.

"So then, we're using Battle Gear, are we?" Airzel noted.

"What?" Strikeflier echoed. "Let's do it!"

"Bakugan roll, Bakugan stand!" Airzel joined the battle. "Rise Ventus Strikeflier!"

"We must keep going for Eva." Marucho stated.

"I know." Jake agreed.

"Ready Rock Hammer." Aiko voiced when Jake summoned his Battle Gear.

"Battle Gear boost!" Jake tossed the cube in.

"You guys are really starting to annoy me." Mason remarked.

"Okay Mason, let's finish this for good." Avior declared. "This time when I hit you, you'd better stay down." he charged towards Coredem. "Because it's really going to hurt."

"Battle Gear Ability activate." Jake countered. "'Rock Hammer Beo-Blaster'!"

"I can't believe they got me with a direct hit!" Avior exclaimed, having been struck down by Coredem's attack.

"Mason 'Life Force': 40%." the mechanical voice droned.

"Let's try this again underwater." Strikeflier dived into the water.

"Yo dude, did you not hear what I said earlier?" Akwimos reminded. "No one beats me in the water."

"It's time to put your money where your mouth is." Airzel remarked.

"Be careful Akwimos, he's dangerous." Marucho warned.

"Don't sweat it." Akwimos assured.

"Ability activate." Airzel declared. "'Skill Capture'!"

"What was that?" Akwimos gaped when Strikeflier copied Coredem's ability.

"That was me taking on Coredem's 'Hammer Blow's ability." Strikeflier replied.

"Strikeflier has the ability to absorb his opponent's abilities and then mirror them." Airzel supplied.

"Too bad for you." Strikeflier snorted, giving Akwimos a punch. "Okay big-shot, let's see what you've got."

"I'll show you what I've got." Akwimos retorted. "Step right up."

"Battle Gear ability activate." Marucho declared. "'Gigarth Hydrizer'!"

"This ability takes us to Level Two." Akwimos grinned.

"You're nothing more than a bunch of amateurs." Airzel taunted. "Ability activate. 'Burst Dive'!"

"Hey, that's hot!" Akwimos complained when Strikeflier evaporated the water with a heat wave. "Hot! Hot!"

"Akwimos!" Marucho gasped.

"You're about to get flushed like a toilet." Strikeflier stated.

"Battle Gear boost!" Airzel summoned his Battle Gear.

"Still nothing from the second shield team." Jake growled. "Keep going!"

"Battle Gear ability activate." Airzel countered Coredem and Akwimos' combined attack. "'Battle Turbine Drain'! This is tedious. Your defeat is imminent. Give up and let us get on with taking down the third security shield once and for all."

"Jake and Marucho 'Life Force': 40%." Aiko droned after Coredem and Akwimos were defeated.

"I'm not going down like Sid did." Mason swore. "Got it?"

"I hear you." Avior agreed. "So let's finish this now and take the Emperor a victory."

"Gate Card set." Mason started. "Bakugan roll, Bakugan stand!"

"Let's send these losers packing." Jake growled. "Coredem, Bakugan roll, Bakugan, stand!"

"Come on Eva, what's happening?" Marucho urged. "Bakugan roll, Bakugan, stand!"

"Why haven't I seen Dan Kuso yet?" Airzel demanded. "Something seems off here. Bakugan roll, Bakugan, stand!"

"Gate Card open, Enemy Down." Mason activated his Gate Card.

"Akwimos, you've got to hang on just a little bit longer." Marucho encouraged.

"You too, Coredem." Jake agreed.

* * *

In the forest...

"Please tell me we're getting close." Dan complained.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Ability activate." Airzel declared. "'Diamond Trick'!"

"Ability activate." Marucho countered. "'Heal Blue'!"

"You can't hurt me." Akwimos summoned a bubble shield around him and Coredem.

"Why won't they just go down?" Strikeflier wondered.

"Chew on this!" Airzel glared. "Ability activate. 'Stun Out'!"

"Oh no!" Jake gasped when Strikeflier nullified the shield. "This is bad. Ability activate. 'Slaying Exia'!"

"That kid is annoyingly good." Strikeflier admitted.

"I'm getting real sick of this." Mason growled. "Ability activate. 'Long Achilles'!"

_I don't know if we can keep this up much longer._ Marucho mused. _I hope Eva is almost done._ "Akwimos, this is the last one. Ability activate. 'Elemental Blue'!"

"We're calling it a day kid, and declaring this battle a draw." Akwimos stated.

"What?" Avior demanded as Akwimos' energy engulfed the battlefield.

"What's happening?" Strikeflier barked as the energy wave washed over him.

"Strikeflier, where are you?" Airzel hollered.

"Come on Jake, we shall split while they're still distracted." Marucho suggested, the two reclaiming their Bakugan.

"You bet." Jake agreed and the pair hurried off.

"I'm frozen..." Strikeflier gasped, solidified in ice. "Can't... move..."

"No one turns me into a popsicle." Avior swore, finding himself in the same situation as Strikeflier.

"Way to put him on ice, Maruc." Jake noted as the two hurried back to the Castle Knights. "Think Eva will be in the clear now?"

"I don't know, but I sure hope so." Marucho replied. "We've got to keep our fingers crossed. Dan and Shun haven't let us down yet."

* * *

In the forest...

"Come on, guys." Farbia chided. "The generator is just up ahead."

"Alright." Dan nodded.

"Great." Shun agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. The Secret Switch

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 12 goes up, this is Chapter 13. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 13: The Secret Switch

* * *

In the forest...

"Please tell me we're getting close." Dan complained.

"We're not far." Aranaut assured. "Hopefully Marucho and the others are keeping the Gundalians busy."

"Don't worry about Marucho." Drago stated. "He's got our backs."

"Even so, they won't be able to hold off their forces forever." Shun pointed out. "We need to keep moving."

"Alright then, this way." Farbia took the lead.

"Why are we stopping?" Dan wondered when the group paused in front of a river.

"Don't you see the giant lake in front of ya?" Hawktor reminded.

"Come on," Dan chided. "What's the big deal? Don't you remember, we can walk on water here."

"I'm not sure this is the same as the Sacred Spring." Shun reminded.

"Come on, as long as we're pure of heart, we'll be fine." Dan assured.

"Wait Dan." Farbia voiced as Dan took a breath and dashed across the water. "It's just a regular lake." as Dan hurried across the water surface to avoid being drowned.

"But how is he..." Farbia gaped in astonishment.

"Panic does that to people." Mercury shook her head.

"Saves the day!" Dan whooped, landing safely on the opposite shore.

"I think I'll try something else." Shun remarked and tossed his grappling hook around a branch of a tree and swung across the water.

"Well, that was a very impressive way of crossing the river." Hawktor remarked.

"Thanks." Dan replied.

"He was talking to Shun." Drago stated.

"Boys. I'll never understand them sometimes." Mercury joked. "Come on, Farbia. I had the liberty to cast a 'Float' spell on you too."

"Right." Farbia nodded and the two girls literally _walked_ across the water.

"Not bad." Dan noted. "We all made it across, but I think I get extra points for style."

"You wish." Farbia kidded.

"Especially when that statement comes from one of the _two_ who _apparently_," Mercury quipped jokingly. "Forgot the old 'Float' spell. I mean, come on, that has to be one of the _most basic_ magics we had to learn back during the Silver Millennium. Man, what would Mars and Uranus say to you two right now?"

"Touche." Shun smirked.

"You don't have to rub it in." Dan whined.

* * *

In his warship...

"So, Jesse." Stoica stated. "Just like the rest of your incompetent teammates, you get one final chance to prove yourself."

"Worry not." Jesse assured. "In all great dramas, the hero must go through trials and tribulations in order to achieve his redemption."

"Why did I get stuck with him?" Stoica muttered.

* * *

In the forest...

"Guys, make sure you watch out for 'Blooming Buttercups'." Farbia warned.

"What's a 'Blooming Buttercup'?" Dan wondered, stepping on a vine on the ground.

"Well, Dan, they're..." Farbia started, before gasping when a flower appeared behind the Pyrus Brawler. "They're a species of giant carnivorous flowers that grow here." she added after the plant swallowed Dan.

"You mean like that one?" Shun asked.

"What a stupid name for a man-eating plant!" Dan complained.

"Wait, hold on, Dan." Farbia cautioned.

"At least they aren't Venus Flytraps." Mercury joked as Shun landed a side kick on an incoming flower.

"Absolutely no overgrown weed is going to have me for lunch!" Dan pulled himself free. "Eh, Shun?"

"Time to run for it." Shun voiced and the group fled.

"Hey, no backstabbing!" Mercury retorted, lashing at an incoming 'Blooming Buttercup' with her solidified water whip. "Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!" she called, freezing her water whip into sharp needles and honing them in on the flower from all directions, giving the group the opening they needed to run.

"Do me a favor next time and warn me before I step on something that may eat me, okay?" Dan stated.

"What for?" Farbia remarked. "You handled that really well. "I'll even give you extra points for style."

"Don't encourage him anymore, Farbia." Mercury joked. "Don't want his head to get any bigger than it is."

"Hey!" Dan protested as the rest chuckled.

"Farbia says the generator is just over that ridge." Drago stated.

"Awesome." Dan got to his feet. "The sooner I get out of this stinking jungle, the happier I'll be! What's going on here?" he asked when a strong gust of wind blew in.

"Gundalians!" Shun recognized the warship.

"We found you." Stoica chuckled as he and Jesse manifested before the group.

"It's Stoica!" Farbia glared.

"And Jesse!" Dan added.

"Play it cool." Shun advised. "They don't know what we're after."

"Our comrades at the front-line suspected your forces might be a decoy." Stoica remarked. "Looks like they were right. So now, the real question is, what are you really doing out here?" he added as he and Jesse jumped down from the stand.

"Tell, us, what is your motivation?" Jesse voiced.

"This stinks, we're so close." Dan growled.

"Relax Dan, we still have one trick left." Farbia reminded.

"Time for the secondary decoy strategy." Mercury nodded.

"It's all on you there, pal." Dan told the Ventus Brawler.

"Fight on." Shun agreed as Farbia nodded when the two boys exchanged a hand grip. Grabbing Mercury's waist, the Ventus Brawler leapt onto a tree branch.

"We lost two cast members." Jesse noted as Shun took Mercury away.

"Yeah, yeah, who cares." Stoica shrugged. "We'll have our hands full enough with the other two. If the little cowards want to run, then they'll have their own teammates to deal with after we defeat them. Out with it Brawlers; tell us the real reason you're wandering around the Neathian jungle."

"We were just looking for some Gundalian cockroaches to stomp." Dan retorted.

"My, my, my." Stoica remarked. "Aren't you a cocky little boy?"

"Wait, hold on." Farbia stepped forward. "These guys are ours first, Dan."

"Yes, I have a score to settle with Neathia on behalf of the Castle Knights." Aranaut agreed.

"You're a real glutton for punishment, Aranaut." Plitheon noted. "When will you realize you've got no chance of beating me?"

"Now who's the cocky one?" Aranaut taunted.

"Well, this should be interesting." Stoica remarked. "Go and get him, Jesse."

"Gate Card, set!" Jesse started. "And now the curtain rises on our First Act. Bakugan roll, Bakugan stand! Rise Ventus Plitheon!"

"Get ready to feel some pain!" Plitheon declared.

"Here we go." Farbia stated. "Bakugan roll, Bakugan stand! Go Haos Aranaut!"

"The Castle Knight will be avenged!" Aranaut swore. "Victory will be ours, Princess."

"Ability activate!" Farbia and Jesse chorused.

"'Mirage Up'!" Farbia declared.

"'Ghost Storm'!" Jesse commanded.

"Come on, tough guy." Plitheon challenged.

"This is going to be fun." Aranaut stated and the two clashed in the air. "Hold on, where did you go?" he wondered when Plitheon vanished.

"Now you see me, now you don't." Plitheon appeared behind him.

"Wow, I'm having trouble keeping up with the action." Stoica noted as the two Bakugan continued their fight in the air.

"They don't look so fast to me." Lythirus shrugged.

"Ability activate." Farbia pulled out a Card. "'Mirage Fist'!"

"You'll pay for that." Plitheon swore.

"You sure?" Aranaut mocked. "Looks like you're finished to me."

"Don't be so sure!" Plitheon retorted.

"Alright, Gate Card, open!" Jesse commanded. "'Abstinent Judgment'!

"What is happening?" Aranaut knelt on one knee as his power was taken away.

"The Command Card 'Abstinent Judgment' leads all Bakugan who aren't Ventus to their demise." Jesse explained. "Surrender to the slumber."

"No, Aranaut!" Farbia gasped.

"Watch out, Dan." Stoica taunted. "Once Jesse is done with Farbia, I'll be taking your precious Drago as well."

"Ability activate!" Farbia countered. "'Valkyrie Fist'!"

"What?" Jesse demanded when Aranaut shattered his Gate Card.

"I've just destroyed your Gate Card." Farbia supplied. "Which means that Aranaut's Power Level has returned to normal."

"Come on, Jesse." Plitheon chided.

"Ability activate." Jesse relented. "'Great Twister'!"

"Let's take a spin!" Plitheon declared, a tornado encasing him.

"Let's go with the flow!" Aranaut leapt out of the twister. "Princess?"

"Ability activate." Farbia took the hint. 'Spiral Glowdown'!" and Aranaut defeated Plitheon with a hurricane kick.

"Score one for the Castle Knights." Aranaut boasted.

"Nice one, Farbia." Dan noted.

"So, Dan, are you ready to fight me yet?" Stoica taunted.

"Gate Card, set!" Farbia continued the battle. "Bakugan roll, Bakugan stand! Come on Aranaut, let's hit them hard again!"

"With pleasure." Aranaut agreed. "Let's do this!"

"Just finish this." Stoica chided. "Will you please?"

"I'm ready to fight." Plitheon told his partner.

"Enough talking, it's time to get back to business." Aranaut snapped.

"As the lights dim, it signals the beginning of..." Jesse started.

"I can't wait any longer." Stoica cut in. "Now it's my turn to battle. Bakugan roll, Bakugan, stand! rise Aquos Lythirus!"

"You're doomed!" Lythirus declared.

"Ability activate." Stoica stated. "'Burst Fole'!"

"Ability activate." Farbia countered. "'Mirage Fist'!"

"Lights out!" Aranaut dodged Lythirus' attack.

"I see you." Lythirus sang.

"Ability activate." Stoica announced. "'Eel Weakness'!"

"But how?" Aranaut wondered when his ability was nullified.

"They nullified our ability." Farbia realized.

"How observant." Stoica taunted.

"Okay, Ability activate." Farbia stated. 'Mirage Jet'!"

"Princess?" Aranaut echoed when the Card failed to activate. "We're running out of options here."

"Something for you soft ears." Stoica stated. "From what I've heard about Dan, it doesn't seem like him to take such a back seat while his teammates are outnumbered two to one. It's like you're trying to distract us.

"Keep him busy, Aranaut." Farbia said.

"You cannot escape." Lythirus scoffed.

"That's it, isn't it?" Stoica declared. "You're trying to trick me, aren't you?" _Why won't you say something?_ He wondered when Dan remained silent.

_Hurry Shun._ Dan prayed. _I think they onto us._

* * *

With Shun and Mercury...

The pair had reached a mountain and Shun let his kunais fly, attaching them onto the mountain side. Using the kunais as steps, he jumped up onto the mountain top as Mercury unfurled her wings and flew upwards.

"Looks like they've started." Mercury remarked, seeing the explosion cloud.

"We need to keep moving." Shun pointed out and the couple went on.

* * *

Back in the forest battle...

"Bakugan roll, Bakugan stand!" Jesse started the battle. "Finish them, Ventus Plitheon! Ability activate. 'Fly Destroyer'!"

"Gate Card, open!" Farbia countered. "'Solomon Saber'!"

"Ready, Battle Crusher." Aiko voiced as Farbia summoned her Battle Gear.

"Battle Gear boost!" Farbia tossed the cylinder in.

"What?" Plitheon echoed.

"You're not afraid of a little Battle Gear, are you?" Jesse taunted.

"Afraid?" Farbia echoed. "Command Card 'Solomon Saber' is a Card that's unique only to Castle Knights. It nullifies the opponent's ability and increases all of their Power Levels."

"The Castle Knights have their very own Command Card?" Jesse echoed.

"Yes, and on top of everything I've just mentioned, it also merges with Aranaut's Battle Gear, allowing a Level Two class to be activated." Farbia supplied.

"Ready?" Aranaut stated.

"Battle Gear Ability activate." Farbia called. "'Battle Crusher Demise'! Say goodbye!" and taking out both Plitheon and Lythirus simultaneously. "Had enough yet, scum?"

"Not very likely." Stoica growled. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, roll!" the two Gundalians and Farbia started the battle again. "Bakugan, stand!"

"So much for your big talk, Brawler allies, Farbia." Stoica taunted. "Two of them have run away and the other refuses to fight."

"Ability activate." Farbia ignored their taunting. "'Fist Ally'!"

"Ability activate." Jesse countered. "'Vapor Shield'!"

"This is one of my favorites." Plitheon used his twin tornadoes to deflect off Aranaut's attack.

"Alright, Gate Card open!" Stoica declared. "'Random Mincer'!"

"Not more paralysis!" Aranaut was forced on one knee.

"What's the matter, Dan?" Stoica mocked. "You look like you're going to cry."

"Aranaut!" Farbia gasped when Plitheon and Lythirus used the Haos Bakugan as a punching bag.

"Hey, Plitheon will keep pummeling him until you bring out Drago." Stoica threatened. "So, let's fight, or do you want to run like Shun?" _Wait a minute._ He paused. _Did Shun take..._ "Where's Drago?" he demanded, realizing what had transpired.

"Long gone, buddy." Dan grinned. "Right, Bakugan roll, Bakugan stand! Go, Ventus Hawktor!"

"Surprise, surprise!" Hawktor stated. "Ventus Hawktor is in the house."

"What?" even Jesse was stunned. "Where's Drago?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Stoica retorted. "You imbecile. They switched Bakugan."

"Ability activate." Dan stated. "'Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot'!"

"Coming right up." Hawktor remarked, bombarding Plitheon and Lythirus with his energy wave. "Oh man, that felt great. I was just itching to get in there and smash the Gundalians around."

"Sorry pal, had to do it." Dan noted.

"Now that they know about our trick, should we connect some more dots for these guys?" Farbia inquired.

"Why not?" Dan shrugged. "It'll be fun to watch them squirm once they find out that their days are numbered. We switched Bakugan as a safety measure just in case you guys jumped us. We knew you'll come after me, thinking that I'll be fighting with Drago. But while I was keeping you distracted, Shun and Drago can continue on our true mission."

"You slippery eels conned us again!" Stoica growled.

"Yup, and we're about to restart the second shield, which will cut off your reinforcements." Dan added. "Ability activate. 'Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister'!"

"This will be a blast!" Hawktor stated, his tornado clashing into Plitheon and Lythirus.

"Jesse, give me something to counter with." Plitheon ordered.

"Ability activate." Jesse countered. "'Hyper Verde'!"

"Ability activate." Stoica added. "'Megalo Stani'!"

"Uh oh." Hawktor muttered as Lythirus' attack came at him.

"Hold on, buddy." Dan assured. "I'm just about to shut these clowns down for good. Ability activate. 'Sky Fang, Cyclone Soar'! Ability activate. 'Ninja Common Streamer'!"

"Nice call there." Hawktor admitted and headed head-first into the Gate Card, smashing it

"Oh yeah." Dan cheered. "Gate Card nullified."

"Wow, that packed a bigger punch than I expected." Hawktor huffed for breath. "Maybe we should dial it on Baku-Bay, huh?"

"You're getting soft on me?" Dan joked.

"Eh, no, I was just kidding." Hawktor sweatdropped.

"I have to win this to stop them from raising the shield." Stoica swore and summoned his Battle Gear. "Battle Gear boost!"

"You're mine!" Lythirus laughed.

"Battle Gear Ability activate." Stoica called. "'Razoid Charge'! Sting, doesn't it?"

"Ability activate." Jesse added. "'Life Eater'!"

"I've had it with these Twelve Order freaks." Dan growled. "Time for some major demolition."

"I'm right behind you, Dan." Farbia agreed. "Let's make them really hurt."

"We're going big, Hawktor." Dan told his temporal partner. "Ability activate. 'Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot'!"

"Stand up, Aranaut." Farbia encouraged. "Ability activate. 'Jumping Mirage'!"

"Feel like doing some damage, Aranaut?" Hawktor asked as he took to the skies.

"More than you can ever know." Aranaut agreed as Hawktor's attack slammed into Lythirus.

"This is going to hurt." Plitheon noted as Aranaut's energy blast came at him.

"Redemption has evaded me today." Jesse sighed as both his and Stoica's 'Life Force' dropped to 0.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Dan replied.

"Blast it!" Stoica cursed. "You got lucky today, Brawlers." and the two Gundalians vanished.

* * *

With Shun and Mercury...

The pair had reached the vicinity of the shield generator.

"Let's go." Shun stated. "We have to get the shield up."

"Lead the way, Shun." Drago voiced. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Battle For the Second Shield

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 13 goes up, this is Chapter 14. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: Battle For the Second Shield

* * *

In Kazarina's warship...

"Mistress Kazarina, we've received word that the Bakugan possessing the 'Element' is headed this way." Lena reported.

"Stoica and Airzel have failed." Kazarina concluded. "Now, it's all on you, Lena."

"Me?" Lena echoed.

"The entire reason we don't have the 'Element' in the first place is because Ren and your crew blew it when you took over Bakugan Inter-Space." Kazarina replied. "Think of this as a chance to redeem yourself."

"I understand." Lena said.

* * *

Near the second shield generator...

"Farbia didn't say anything about this." Shun remarked, the couple were hidden in the trees, away from the guards' sight. "The generator building is surrounded by Gundalian guards."

"They're too many of them for us to face head-on." Drago reasoned.

"You've been battling with Dan too long." Shun stated.

"I don't see any other way." Drago protested, before Shun leapt off the branch. "Hey! How about you warn me next time you do something like that?" he requested after Shun secured his fall with his grappling hook.

"Speed and stealth is the way of the ninja." Shun quoted. "Get used to it."

"I'm seriously beginning to wonder where you keep all those weapons." Mercury muttered, having used a basic 'Teleport' spell.

* * *

Inside the building...

"Here I thought Dan was a difficult Brawler to be partner with." Drago remarked after Shun broke in through the air vent.

"Speed and stealth, huh?" Mercury joked after Shun took out two guards.

"This looks like the control room." Shun looked up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kazarina demanded when she and Lena appeared before the couple. "Brawler?"

"Kazarina!" Shun growled.

"Maybe we won't so stealthy after all." Drago remarked. "Got any ideas now?"

"And I think we're about to find out what's it like to battle together." Shun grinned.

"Are you finished talking yet, little boy?" Kazarina taunted.

"Cos we're ready to fight." Lena declared, when Shun jumped back, pulling Mercury to safety. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Phosphos!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Shun tossed Drago in. "Bakugan, stand! Go Pyrus Lumino Dragoniod!"

_A power level of 1000._ Kazarina mused. _There's no question Drago possesses the 'Element'._

"Ability activate." Lena started. "'Spit Poison'!"

"Drago!" Shun called when Drago was hit by the poison stream.

"Don't fight the poison." Lena advised. "Ability activate. 'Gorgon Viper'! Gate Card, open! 'Asbestosis'!"

"Ability activate." Shun countered. "'Particle Wave'!"

With a flap of his wings, Drago took to the skies, shattering the Gate Card in the process.

"Ouch, burn." Mercury smirked.

"Where did that come from?" Phosphos demanded.

"'Element' or not, there's no way I'm going to let these guys take us down." Lena swore. "Phosphos, quick! Go after him!" she ordered after Drago burst out of the building.

* * *

Outside the building...

"What the heck is that thing?" the guards wondered as Drago flew out, followed closely by Phosphos.

Shun had leapt out of the hole, taking Mercury with him.

"Come on!" Lena glared, heading outside as she faced her opponent.

"Drago's powers is indeed impressive, even with the 'Element' he shouldn't be impossible to beat." Lumagrowl reasoned.

"That may be true." Kazarina agreed. "But it looks like Phosphos could use some help."

"As you wish, Kazarina." Lumagrowl replied.

"I can do this." Lena insisted. "I tell you, I don't need help."

"Mistress Kazarina." a guard reported. "Please allow me to escort you away from here."

"Are you insane?" Kazarina barked. "How are you treat me like a junior Battler? Bakugan, roll, Bakugan stand! Rise, Haos Lumagrowl!"

"That's one angry mutt." Drago remarked.

"And me without the Elemental Dragons." Mercury smirked. "Or a leash." she grinned.

"Ability activate." Shun returned her grin. "'Lumino Barnum'!"

"Phosphos." Lena looked at her defeated partner.

"Who's next?" Shun smirked.

"I'll say Lumagrowl." Mercury replied. "We just need to find her."

"Where did she get to?" Shun blinked when the dust settled and Lumagrowl was nowhere to be found, before the said Haos Bakugan leapt down from the building and pounced onto Drago. "I don't get it, it's like the last attack didn't affect her at all."

"That would be," Kazarina grinned, holding up her glowing card. "Because I used the Ability Card, 'Flashing Beaker' a a counter. All Lumagrowl need to do is make contact with Drago to activate it."

"Now she tells us." Mercury muttered.

"Get off of me!" Drago growled at wolf-like Bakugan.

"Not until I finish you using my ability to siphon off your energy and turn it into my own." Lumagrowl replied. "Be patient. I'm almost done."

"Drago!" Shun gasped when both Bakugan crashed to the ground.

"With all the trouble our troops have had with you in the past," Kazarina reclaimed Lumagrowl after they won the battle. "I wasn't expecting Drago to be such a mediocre opponent. Our Battlers were weak."

"Are you okay, Drago?" Shun asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Drago assured. "Let's get back to it."

"Hey, Drago." Mercury grinned. "I think Kazarina just called you second-rate."

"Yeah, like I need another reason to win this." Drago retorted.

"I really don't understand why you're so loyal to the Neathian side." Kazarina remarked. "What have they ever done for you? Give us the 'Element'. This isn't your fight."

"You're wrong!" Drago snapped.

"Gate Card, set!" Shun started. "Bakugan, roll, Bakugan stand."

"This is absolutely our fight." Drago stated. "You started it when you began kidnapping an hypnotizing Earth's children."

"We were only going to borrow the brats for a little while." Kazarina snorted.

"Mistress Kazarina." Lena stepped up. "I _can_ do this."

"Fine." Kazarina relented.

"Bakugan, roll." Lena tossed Phosphos in. "Bakugan, stand."

"We're going all out this time, Drago." Phosphos promised. "I promise it!"

"You're going to regret ever setting foot into Neathia." Lena swore. "Especially once I've ripped the 'Element' from the guts of the lizard. Ability activate. 'Hunter Rip'!"

"Finish!" Phosphos charged, claws drawn.

"Ability activate." Shun countered. "'Cross Fire'!"

"There's plenty more where that came from." Drago declared.

"Ability activate." Lena announced. " 'Stealth Claw'!"

"Where did he go?" Drago wondered when Phosphos vanished.

"Watch out, Drago!" Shun warned when the Pyrus Dragoniod was hammered down by an invisible Phosphos. "Gate Card, open!" he declared, seeing Drago getting pummeled. "'Evil Clear'!"

"What's happening?" Phosphos stopped in his tracks, when his invisibility cloak vanished, along with his charged-up claws.

"I've just nullified your ability." Shun supplied. "Ability activate. 'Cross Fire'!"

"I knew you won't up to the task." Kazarina glared after Lena's 'Life Force' dropped to zero. "You've wasted too much of my time. But I'll deal with you later. Bakugan roll, Bakugan, stand. Destroy them, Lumagrowl. Ability activate. 'Spiral Wave'! Ability activate. 'Deadly Antarpa'!"

"Drago, fall back!" Shun advised.

"I can't move!" Drago gasped.

"So much for the mighty Drago." Lumagrowl snorted. "You're just as easily to control as those kids we stole from Earth. Now be a good boy and hand over the 'Element'."

"You're out of your mind if you think I'll ever give into you." Drago retorted.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to take it." Lumagrowl leapt.

"What?" Drago turned after a green beam knocked Lumagrowl off balance.

"Drago!" Dan shouted on Hawktor's shoulder.

"Dan!" Drago blinked.

"Kuso." Kazarina looked at the unexpected arrival.

"Now Hawktor." Dan instructed. "Ability activate. 'Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister'!"

"Who let this ugly thing off its leash?" Hawktor remarked, blowing Lumagrowl off.

"Thanks Hawktor." Drago remarked when the Ventus Bakugan landed. "I own you one."

"No problem." Hawktor replied. "Always happy to trash Gundalian scum."

"Shun! Mercury!" Dan jumped off Hawktor. "You two okay?"

"Just fine." Shun replied. "Are you ready to fight? Ability activate. 'Cross Barnum'!"

"Ability activate." Kazarina countered. "'Wolf Howler'!"

The two energy beams clashed with each other, battling for dominance, with Drago's attack winning out in the end.

"Now this feels a little better." Shun noted, the two Brawlers exchanging Bakugan.

"Yup." Dan agreed. "Hey, what do you say we cause a little damage together? Uh, Drago?"

"Sounds great." Drago nodded.

"Shun, why don't you guys see if you can get to the shield generator?" Dan suggested.

"Sure, we're on it." Shun replied, and took off with Mercury in tow.

"Guards, seize them right now!" Kazarina barked.

"Okay pal." Dan noted. "Let's rock this!"

"The 'Element' is mine, Dan Kuso." Kazarina growled. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan roll!"

"Bakugan roll!" Dan tossed Drago in. "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

In the generator building...

Shun was fighting his way through the guards with Mercury using her ice senbon needles to put the rest in a near-death state.

"Never liked killing." Mercury explained, noting her 'Soul Twin's look.

"I'm assuming this is what we're looking for." Hawktor stated, once they exited from the elevator.

"Yes, it is." Shun agreed. "But I still need to hack it's access code."

"Leave it to me." Mercury remarked, her compact computer already in hand as she slid her visor over her eyes.

* * *

Outside...

"Ability activate." Dan declared. "'Cross Barnum'!"

"Ability activate." Kazarina countered. "'Guard Shield'!"

"Dude!" Dan growled.

"Being predictable won't win you the fight as you wish, Brawler." Kazarina advised. "Ability activate. 'Scolm Fang'!"

"Drago!" Dan called when Lumagrowl attacked the blinded Pyrus Dragoniod.

"You're so adorable." Kazarina grinned. "Gate Card, open. 'Silent Hanger'. I can't wait to get you on my table to conduct one of my biological experiments."

"Yeah, that's never going to happen." Dan promised.

"Ability activate." Kazarina stated. "'Arcadia Sword'!"

"I'm going to slice and dice you." Lumagrowl swore.

"No chance!" Dan countered. "Ability activate. 'Lumino Reflector'!"

* * *

In the generator building...

"This." Mercury instructed as Shun pulled the respective levers. "That. And that one."

"All done." Shun looked at his handiwork.

"Alright, let's fire this up then." Hawktor stated.

* * *

Outside...

"Dan, everything is ready." Shun informed, as he and Mercury burst out of the control room. "Inside!"

"Oh no!" Kazarina gasped when the generator orb appeared.

"The shield generator." Lena realized.

"Nice one." Dan noted. "Let's finish this thing off."

"Ready, Cross Buster." Aiko's voice droned.

"Battle Gear boost!" Dan tossed the cylinder in.

"That's right." Drago donned on his Battle Gear.

"Battle Gear Ability activate." Dan declared. "'Cross Buster Neo'!"

"Ability activate." Kazarina countered. "'Deadly Antarpa'!"

"Oh yeah!" Dan cheered when Drago's attack punched through Lumagrowl's energy beam and defeating the Haos Bakugan in the process.

With the battle won, the 'Element' within Drago activated Mercury's 'Ten Commandment' sword pendent: the Holy World Sword, 'Ravelt'.

"RaveltForce!" Mercury released the blade's energy into the orb.

"The shield generator device." Dan beamed.

"Alright, it's charging up." Shun agreed.

"But the 'Element'!" Lena gasped.

"The shield started restoring the second they won the battle." Kazarina realized. "If we don't leave now, we'll be trapped inside the shield." she stated as the forcefield expanded. "Prepare to retreat."

"Ready." Lena agreed and the two Gundalians vanished.

"Hey, where's you're running so fast, huh?" Dan demanded as Kazarina's warship teleported off before it was trapped within the forcefield.

"Oh no." Stoica remarked. "It looks like the Brawlers have activated the second shield. Kazarina's in big trouble."

"We can't be cut off from our forces." Airzel stated as the shield continued to spread out. "Fall back now!"

"Well, that was exhausting." Mercury remarked, after the shield reformed. Her transformation reversed after cutting off 'Ravelet's energy.

* * *

In the palace...

"They did it!" Farbia beamed, when the sensors showed that the second shield have been reformed. "The second shield has been restored."

"Oh yeah, Dan the man does it again." Jake cheered.

"I told you they won't let us down." Marucho affirmed.

* * *

Outside...

"Nice job, Eva." Shun looked over at his exhausted 'Soul Twin' resting on his shoulder.

"You too." Eva let out a weak smile. "Now I know why Rena-nee-chan doesn't do this herself."

* * *

In her warship...

"This is a major failure, Kazarina." Gill chided the Haos Gundalian.

"I know." Kazarina growled.

"As a member of the Twelve Orders, you;re held to a higher standard." Gill reminded. "The Emperor and Dark Messiah would be greatly disappointed, I'm sure. Someone will have to answer to these incompetent actions today."

"Trust me, I'm well aware of that, Gill." Kazarina snapped.

Lena shut her eyes as she recalled what Gill had warned her of. "You summoned me, Mistress Kazarina?" she appeared before Kazarina.

"I don't have to tell you what an embarrassment today's events have been." Kazarina snapped. "You were given a chance to redeem yourself and you failed miserably. You were warned what would happen if you didn't succeed. So, you have anything to say about yourself, Lena?"

Lena remained silent as she recalled what Gill warned her of.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_I like you, Lena." Gill admitted. "You're clever, but you don't suffer from arrogance like the others. So I'll give you this piece of advice."_

"_I'm listening,sir." Lena replied._

"_I hear you're going on a mission with Kazarina." Gill confirmed_.

"_Yes." Lena replied._

"_It would be wise to watch your back around her." Gill cautioned. "She is loyal to no one but herself and would think of nothing of sacrificing one of her subordinates to save her own skin."_

"_Yes, sir." Lena answered. "I understand."_

* * *

At her silent command, Phosphos jumped Kazarina, only to have Lumagrowl leap at the Aquos Bakugan, taking Phosphos out with a bite.

"You've got some nerve, Lena." Kazarina glared. "Trying to take me out to cover your own blunders. How bold of you, but also very, very foolish." she charged up electricity in her palm and released the energy, disintegrating Lena and leaving her glasses behind.

"Unfortunately, due to the gross incompetence displayed today by Lena on the battlefield, the Neathians were able to regenerate their second security shield." she reported to Emperor Barodius and Dark Serenity. "I deeply regret my error in trusting her. Please know that she has paid the ultimate price for her failure."

"Very well." Dark Serenity replied. "But don't disappoint us again, Kazarina."

"Sire, Madam, I understand." Kazarina replied.

"Why the long face, Kazarina?" Gill inquired as Kazarina headed out. "You've still got someone to take the fall for you."

"Yes, but not before she tried to ambush me and take me out with her Bakugan." Kazarina walked past. "It was almost like she knew what I had planned for her; as though someone had tipped her off."

"Luckily, you had your wits, don't you?" Gill reasoned. "Next time, you may not be so fortunate. In these troubled times, you'll never know who you can trust."

"Lena, I'm sorry." Ren muttered in the hallway.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Curtain Call

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 14 goes up, this is Chapter 15. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* And for reviewers of my 'Frontier: Fire Destiny' fic, sorry, I won't be updating that anymore. I've completely lost interest in that anime.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 15: Curtain Call

* * *

In the Gundalian Palace dungeon...

"I really don't understand you, Jesse." Plitheon remarked. "Are Stoica and Lythirus rotting in jail here? Why should we be their scapegoats, huh? The Twelve Orders have let it pass, so that Barodius and Dark Serenity will spare them. Our necks are on the chopping block. Are you really going to sit there with your nose in a book until it is too late? I've never think of you as a coward, Jesse."

"I am merely prancing." Jesse shut his book.

"Huh?" Plitheon echoed.

"If we're unhappy with the ending that's been penned for us, then perhaps it's time we rewrite it ourselves." Jesse explained.

* * *

In the control room...

"Yes, I lost Drago." Kazarina admitted. "But the second shield would still be down if you hadn't let Dan and Shun distract you like that."

"I know your favorite tactic, but don't think you can shift the blame to me." Stoica tsked. "I'm not one of your worthless lackeys. Got it?"

"What" Kazarina growled.

"There's still one last sucker we can throw to the lions." Stoica reminded. "I never liked Jesse anyway, so it would be fun to serve him up to Emperor Barodius."

"Master, Master Stoica, sir." one of the prison guards reported.

"What is it?" Stoica barked.

"Jesse escaped." the guard replied.

"What?" Stoica demanded.

"Now what, Stoica?" Kazarina glared.

"Somebody bring me Ren." Stoica ordered. "Right now!"

* * *

In Neathia...

"Guys, pitter-patter." Dan chided, the group were helping out with the rebuilding.

"We're moving as fast as we can." Drago replied, carrying a block.

"Yeah, quit being so bossy, will ya?" Hawktor agreed.

"Come on dudes, I bet I can snap ten before you two tip." Akwimos remarked. "Easy, just a little further..."

"You were saying?" Jupiter raised a brow when the rope broke and Akwimos cluttered to the ground.

"I meant to do that." Akwimos argued.

"Yeah, I bet you did." Marucho noted.

"Right..." Venus was not convinced, welding a pillar with her laser beam.

"Guys, are we going to let the Gundalians win?" Dan barked.

"Never!" the Neathian Knights chorused.

"Then, why aren't we out there fighting?" Jake questioned.

"Hey Jake, what's with the grumpy face?" Dan wondered. "The second shield..."

"Dude, we need to keep hammering at them while they're still scrambling for cover." Jake cut in.

"We need to rebuild first." Drago argued.

"Drago's right." Dan agreed.

"No, he's not." Jake insisted. "We've finally got them on the ropes, and now you want to take a break? It'll lose momentum. It's a mistake, seriously."

"We're not ready." Dan sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"The Gundalian forces outnumber us two to one." Dan reminded. "That's what."

"We need to strengthen our fortification to prepare for any future battles." Drago added.

"I didn't come here to play with building blocks." Jake snapped.

"'In battle, there are not more than two methods of attack-the direct and the indirect; yet these two in combination give rise to an endless series of maneuvers.'" Venus quoted, retracting her laser beam and working on another I-pillar.

"'The onset of troops is like the rush of a torrent which will even roll stones along in its course.'" Jupiter added, hammering a bolt into place.

"'The quality of decision is like the well-timed swoop of a falcon which enables it to strike and destroy its victim.'" Mars said, melting the said bolt with her fire.

"'Therefore the good fighter will be terrible in his onset, and prompt in his decision.'" Venus finished, causing Saturn, Uranus and Neptune to look at the three Inner Senshi.

"Have you three been reading the 'Art of War' again?" Uranus deathpanned.

"Hey guys, can you give us a hand here?" Marucho waved.

"Yeah, one sec." Dan replied. "Listen, are we cool?" he turned to Jake.

"Yeah, yeah, we're cool." Jake snorted. "I'm going to do perimeter check."

"Jake, hold up!" Dan called.

"He reminds me of how you used to be." Drago noted.

"Just because I'm new to this, doesn't mean I'm stupid." Jake muttered. "I'm going to find me some Gundalians to trash and then I'll show Dan and the others that I'm right."

"Come on, Jake." Coredem chided. "Dan doesn't think you're stupid."

"Oh yeah, well, he sure treats me like it." Jake retorted. "But not anymore."

"Jake!" Coredem fluttered off after his partner.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Aranaut noticed Farbia's gasp.

"It's Jake." Farbia replied.

* * *

By a waterfall...

"Why are we headed back towards Neathia?" Plitheon inquired. "We should be running in the opposite direction. We barely made it out of that prison, so I say it's time to split before they catch us again."

"We need to give them one final performance upon which we may be fairly judged." Jesse replied.

"Whatever." Plitheon fumed. "I still say we run."

"It's too late for that." Jesse concluded.

"As you can probably guess," Ren appeared behind him. "I've been sent to retrieve you both."

"And what if we refuse?" Plitheon challenged.

"That's a question I don't think you want the answer to." Linehalt replied.

"Why don't you just tell me, Linehalt?" Plitheon demanded.

"How I show you..." Linehalt growled.

"I'm standing right here, Linehalt." Plitheon taunted. "What are you waiting for?"

"You're finished." Linehalt declared.

"That's enough, Linehalt." Ren chided. "Master Stoica has assured me that you have nothing to fear, if you return with me immediately to Gundalia. You'll be safe."

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." Jesse recited. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Ren?"

"Not really." Ren admitted.

"What I'm saying is, I don't believe you're being honest with me." Jesse snapped his book shut.

"Take him." Linehalt told his partner.

"Jesse..." Ren voiced.

"I'm ready." Jesse replied.

"What is that?" Jake exclaimed, fleeing from a 'Blooming Buttercup'. "This is going to hurt!" he leapt off a ridge.

"You've got to lay off the cheeseburgers!" Coredem remarked, cushioning his partner's fall. "That was too close. We should head back now."

"Forget it, I didn't almost get chomped by a giant head of lettuce just to go back to Dan with my tail between my legs." Jake retorted. "You're supposed to be my partner. Now act like it."

"Okay, calm down." Coredem chided.

"Dude, I'm totally calm." Jake snapped.

"You come with me, Jake." Farbia stated. "What are you out here?"

"Farbia." Jake blinked. "We're not going back. The faster we take down Gundalia, the faster peace returns to Neathia."

"Very brave, Jake," Farbia replied. "But if you really want to help Neathia, don't try to take on the Gundalian invaders by yourself. You're not strong enough. The truth is, none of us are. We need to stick together. On our own, we're vulnerable, but united, we're strong. A loss now, Jake, would be devastating, given the progress we've made so far."

"I've never thought of it that way." Jake admitted.

"It may not seem like much to you." Farbia added. "But believe me when I say the smiling faces on that building site today, were the first I could remember seeing it in Neathia since this war began. And now with the Brawlers by our side, I truly believe peace would return to my home."

"That's all I really want." Jake noted.

"Can we go back?" Coredem complained and Jake nodded when a gust of wind caught their attention.

"Princess!" Aranaut flew in front of the pair.

"Stand back!" Coredem was beside the Haos Bakugan as Ren and Jesse appeared.

"Ren, Jesse!" Jake glared.

"How fitting that the co-star of my final performance be Princess Farbia." Jesse bowed. "I'm honored to play opposite such a mark-keep performer. If I'm successful, those who wish to cancel my contract would instead extend my engagement."

"Jesse..." Ren started.

"Don't worry yourself, Ren." Jesse assured. "If I fail this time, I will return with you, and you'll still have your trophies to give to your masters."

"What are you doing?" Ren asked.

"Enough of this yapping." Plitheon retorted. "If we're going to fight, then let's fight."

"We're ready when you are." Jake snapped.

"That's right." Coredem agreed.

"I guess we're fighting, Aranaut." Farbia remarked.

"Indeed." Aranaut concurred.

"Gate Card, set!" Jesse started. "And so begins another fine drama. Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Plitheon!

"It's going to feel great to have one more kick in the can." Plitheon declared.

"Bakugan, roll!" Jake announced. "Bakugan, stand!"

"The only one who'd be doing the kicking is me." Coredem stated.

"Here we go." Farbia noted. "Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Aranaut!"

"In the name of all the Neathian Castle Knights, I will triumph!" Aranaut posed.

"No, Ren." Jesse stopped Ren from entering the battle. "This performance is mine, solo. Gate Card, open! 'Ventus Reactor'!"

"Don't worry, kiddies, it'll be over before you know it." Plitheon remarked as he charged up.

"Ability activate." Jesse added. "'Fly Slasher'! Consecutive Ability activate. 'Hyper Verde'!"

"You see, I love this one." Plitheon attacked.

"'Fly Destroyer'!" Jesse activated another Card.

"Oh yeah, I love this one even more." Plitheon charged up his energy cannon.

"I can't move!" Aranaut growled.

"Aranaut!" Farbia gasped.

"Stay strong, Aranaut." Coredem stated.

"Coredem!" Jake exclaimed.

"With such an exciting opening act, we have no choice but to raise the stakes now." Jesse summoned his Battle Gear. "Battle Gear, boost!"

"This is going to be a blast!" Plitheon droned on his Battle Gear.

"We can roll that way too." Jake remarked.

"Ready, Rock Hammer." Aiko voiced when Jake summoned his Battle Gear.

"Battle Gear, boost!" Jake tossed the cylinder in.

"Oh yeah!" Coredem declared.

"While your armor may provide a frightening appearance, it really is what lies in the heart of your enemy that one must fear." Jesse stated.

"That fancy talk again?" Plitheon complained.

"Battle Gear Ability activate." Jesse declared. "'Vilantor Gear Cyclotron'!"

"That's more like it." Plitheon remarked as he released his attack. "Toast on this!"

"Battle Gear Ability activate." Jake countered. "'Rock Hammer Beo-Blaster'!"

"Time for some punctuation." Jesse stated as Plitheon's energy blast blasted through Coredem's attack and defeating both Coredem and Aranaut.

"Oh no." Farbia picked up her partner. "Are you okay, Aranaut?"

"I've been battling like an ammeter." Aranaut confessed. "Forgive me, Princess."

"Aranaut, no need to apologize." Farbia shook her head. "We can still win this one."

"I let you down." Coredem told his partner.

"We can't be a bunch of nooby-pants." Jake remarked. "Let's hurry up and win so that we can get back and help Dan and the others rebuild, right?" he grinned.

"Right." Farbia nodded.

"Let's do this, guys." Jake started. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand! Let's trash these jerkies, Coredem."

"Bakugan, roll!" Jesse replied. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" it was Farbia's turn. "Bakugan, stand!"

"I'm really to do this again." Aranaut posed.

"You're going to just watch, Ren?" Linehalt asked.

_He has no intention of returning with me._ Ren realized. _Win or lose, this _will _be his final battle._

"I hear the sound of victory floating on the wind." Jesse declared. "Ability activate. 'Ghost Storm'!"

"Watch closely." Plitheon remarked. "This one is going to blow your mind."

"Did he just..." Coredem started.

"Disappear?" Aranaut finished.

"No big deal, punks." Jake countered. "Ability activate. 'Crush Arrow'!"

"That's right, that's how we do it." Coredem remarked, his attack hitting Plitheon head-on.

"Bakugan, roll." Ren entered the battle. "Bakugan, stand. Rise, Darkus Linehalt."

"Linehalt." Plitheon looked at the Darkus Bakugan who had blocked the attack.

"I told you to stay out of this." Jesse reminded.

"This may have started as a solo, but it will end as a duet." Ren replied.

"We'll take on Linehalt." Farbia remarked. "Ability activate. 'Vector Fist'!"

"This time it's going to end differently." Aranaut declared.

"Come and get it." Linehalt challenged.

"Ability activate." Ren countered. "'Dark Saber'! Fusion Ability activate. 'Twist Bow'!"

"Didn't see that coming." Coredem admitted as he and Aranaut dodged the energy weapon.

"Gate Card, open!" Jake barked, and sending both Plitheon and Linehalt crashing to the ground. "How many times do we have to beat you bunk-heads before you learn that we'll never give up? Neathia will never be yours, so you might as well pack your bags and scam. Atta boy. Now, get ready for some Level Two Battle Gear action from Coredem. Got it?"

"Ready, Rock Hammer." Aiko voiced when Jake summoned his Battle Gear.

"Battle Gear, boost!" Jake tossed the cylinder in.

"Let's rock!" Coredem declared.

"We're not scared." Ren replied. "Ability activate. 'Dark Javelin'!"

"Battle Gear Ability, activate." Jake countered. "'Rock Hammer Battle Element'! We did it." he looked at Farbia after Coredem defeated Plitheon and Linehalt with one shot.

"Yeah." Farbia nodded.

"We 're not losing this, Jesse." Ren barked.

"Well, we won't until you joined in the fight." Jesse replied. "Now, will we, Ren?"

"Let's get back into this and show us how it's done." Plitheon fumed.

"Gate Card, set!" Ren started.

"Bakugan, roll!" Jesse tossed Plitheon in.

"Bakugan, roll!" Jake followed suit.

"Bakugan, roll!" Ren added.

"Bakugan, roll!" Farbia ended.

"Bakugan, stand!" the four Battlers chorused.

"Ability activate." Jesse declared. "'Life Eater'!"

"Ability activate." that was from Ren. "'Razen Breaker'!"

"Do you two think you can handle a duel attack?" Plitheon taunted as the two Bakugan charged up.

"Ability activate." Farbia countered. "'Light Wave'!"

"She nullified the ability." Jesse noted.

"It doesn't matter." Ren growled. "Gate Card, open! 'Wing Zero'!"

"What's happening?" Aranaut demanded.

"He nullified our ability." Farbia realized.

"Here's some Subterra styling." Jake added. "Ability activate. 'Change Exia'!"

"What the..." Plitheon gasped when Coredem slammed his fist into the Gate Card, transferring the effect on him and Linehalt.

"Do something!" Linehalt told his partner.

"He flipped the Gate Card effect?" Ren was stunned.

"Bingo." Jake replied. "'Change Exia' is a reversal trans that takes the effect of your Gate Card and turns it back on them."

"Now we can't..." Jesse gasped.

"Win." Farbia finished. "That's right. Neathia's future is one free from tyranny, Jesse."

"Oh no!" Jesse gasped.

"Ability activate." Farbia stated. "'Aurora Impact'!"

"The final curtain is about to drop." Aranaut declared as he charged up. "On you!" and took out Plitheon and Linehalt with one blow. "Victory is ours, Princess."

"Time for my final bow." Jesse remarked. "Let's go, Ren. I am, after all, a man of my word. And now, I must face my critics, regardless of the outcome."

"Very well." Ren noted.

With a final bow, Jesse vanished, followed by Ren.

"That's right!" Jake cheered. "We kicked those dudes till they turn!"

* * *

In the Gundalian Palace execution ground...

"Have you finally accepted your fate, Jesse?" Kazarina barked as the lights centered on Jesse.

"Or do you need to rack up another colossal failure for it to sink in?" Stoica taunted.

"Nice work on the retrieval, Ren." Kazarina replied.

"In fairness, I was also involved in the battle that was lost." Ren reminded.

"Well, I'll let you share that information with Emperor Barodius and Lady Serenity in person." Kazarina threatened.

"So, are you two ready to finally pay the piper?" Stoica grinned.

"It is you who needs to be ready to bide adieu to Gundalia's finest actor." Jesse declared. "The applause has finally faded and the curtain has dropped. There will be no more encores to be had on this stage, or at any other. So now, the actor takes his final bow."

"Are you serious?" Stoica snorted. "Do we really have to listen to this?"

"Now you know how I feel." Plitheon retorted. "I can't take anymore of this. I'm ready to go now, anything to get away from this weirdo."

"Plitheon?" Jesse could not believe his ears.

"Finally at a loss of word, Jesse?" Plitheon taunted. "What a shock."

"Turning on your Battle partner, Plitheon?" Lumagrowl growled, as she and Lythirus took out the traitorous Bakugan. "You truly are despicable."

"Lower than scum." Lythirus chuckled.

"Plitheon, it's okay." Jesse assured. "Sometimes co-stars have friction between them. It's a nature part of the relationship."

"I meant what I said." Plitheon insisted. "Call mewhat you want, but I'm done with this act." and vanished in a glitter of Ventus dust.

"Ren." Jesse stated. "It looks the the spotlight has shifted to you now." and took one final bow after leaving his book on the ground, before Stoica activated the destruction beam.

"Farewell." Ren muttered the destruction beam vanquished the Ventus Battler.

* * *

On the way throne room...

"So, we stick to the plan and blame this defeat on Jesse, got it?" Stoica suggested.

"Yes, that way, Emperor Barodius and Lady Serenity don't question our incompetency." Kazarina agreed.

"And what do you two going out here?" Nurzak stood in their path. "Whispering and scurrying around like a couple of rats. You may have everyone else fooled, but you don't have me fooled. I can smell your desperation and your treachery from a mile away." causing Kazarina to growl as he walked off, laughing.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. The Secret of the Orb

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 15 goes up, this is Chapter 16. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 16: The Secret of the Orb

* * *

In the Neathian Palace...

"Sir, sensors have picked up a Gundalian ship, Subterra Class." one of the radar operators reported.

* * *

In his warship...

"The Sacred Orb that Emperor Barodius and Lady Serenity seek, not only holds the secret to the origin of the Bakugan, but it is also the source of their ability to continue to evolve." Nurzak noted. "An object possessing such great power is incredibly dangerous to anyone who does not fully understand it. That is the reason why the Emperor's father chose not to pursue it. It only means it'll bring about the destruction of anyone who possesses it."

"Then why do Emperor Barodius and Lady Serenity have such a lust for the Sacred Orb?" Sabator wondered.

"They believe they can harness the Orb's power and use it to their own advantage." Nurzak replied.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Surely you realize that my father is a superstitious fool, Nurzak." Barodius remarked._

"_There is no reason to fear the power of the Sacred Orb." Dark Serenity added. "Rather, we should embrace it and use it to enhance the power of my crystal to create the ultimate warrior Bakugan."_

* * *

"What about you, Nurzak?" Sabator asked. "What do you believe?"

* * *

In the Neathian Palace...

"Thanks to the power from Lady Mercury's 'Ten Commandment' sword, the restored second shield is even stronger than before." Elright reported to Queen Serena. "The Subterra ship we spotted is likely just a scout. Otherwise, we'll be under attack now."

"The battlements are all rebuilt." Jake added. "So now what?"

"Maybe we should send some of our own scouts." Marucho suggested.

"We need to be cautious." Shun advised.

"I say we put a team together and reconstruct the first security shield." Dan proposed. "We can do it. The Gundalians have retreated for now, so it'll be easy to creep in right under their noses."

"So, I guess you have a plan of attack then, Dan?" Mars quirked a brow at her cousin.

"Well, I, erm, I..." Dan stammered.

"You're clueless, aren't you?" Drago stated matter-of-factly, causing everyone to sigh in resignation.

* * *

In the Gundalian Palace...

"Our scouts have reported that the second shield is operating with increased power." Barodius barked. "Tell me you've got a strategy, Kazarina."

"If we increase Exo-Core's ability to a Class 2, then regardless of the shield's strength, I'm confident that Dharak would be able to crush it like a tin can." Kazarina replied.

"Those are strong words, Kazarina." the Darkus Bakugan noted.

"Yes." Kazarina agreed.

"How long would it take to give Exo-Core the required overhaul?" Dharak inquired.

"Three days." Kazarina replied.

"Are you serious?" Gill barked. "Who knows what the Neathians forces are doing while we sit here twaddling our thumbs. Emperor Barodius, Lady Serenity, I recommend that we strike back immediately."

"Did you hear me?" Kazarina challenged. "The shield is stronger than before. It would be a struggle for our troops to breach it, should they attack."

"And who's fault is that?" Gill accused.

"Gill makes a good point." Dark Serenity cut in. "Every moment we give the Neathians, provides them with an increased advantage, which we cannot afford. The fact is, we must be ready to attack at any moment and we will do so, Kazarina."

"Yes, madam." Kazarina replied.

"I want you to lead a reconnaissance mission, so that you can advice on our first strike point." Dark Serenity gave the order. "Take Nurzak with you."

"Me, madam?" Kazarina echoed. "Won't I be better if..."

"How dare you question the Messiah's orders?" Gill demanded. "Why don't you leave the strategizing to the grown-ups, little girl?"

* * *

In the Neathia Palace...

"Dude, what's going on?" Dan asked as the alarms went off.

"Status report." Elright ordered. "Talk to me!"

"The Dimensional radar has picked up another ship approaching." the radar officer reported. "It's definitely Gundalian in origin."

"It's a Haos ship." Farbia recognized the warship on screen.

"It's Kazarina." Elright concluded.

In his warship...

"Nurzak." Kazarina came on screen. "Emperor Barodius and Lady Serenity have ordered the both of us to lead a reconnaissance mission on the surface."

"Very well, then." Nurzak received the order.

* * *

In her warship...

"Gill have better not have any ideas about being second-in-command." Kazarina remarked. "That will never happen! Mason, I hope for your sake, you prove more useful than your counterparts, Sid, Jesse and Lena, did. Get there and bring me some results."

"Yes, Mistress Kazarina." Mason replied.

"Be on your way." Kazarina waved him off. "I'll send your orders soon."

"Yes, madam." Mason exited.

_I'll knock down the second shield and prove to Emperor Barodius and Lady Serenity that I am the only one worthy being their right-hand._ Kazarina swore.

* * *

In the Neathia Palace...

"Looks like their scout ships have picked up a friend." Dan noted.

"Well Dan, it's not an attack force yet." Shun reminded. "But it's safe to say they're gearing up for something."

"Yeah, yeah, but what, dude?" Jake wondered. "It's making me crazy!"

"Rather than sitting around and guessing, why don't we take a look for ourselves?" Marucho suggested. "What do you say, Akwimos? Shall we?"

"You betcha, buddy." Akwimos agreed. "Let's do this."

"Okay, great." Farbia noted. "We'll join you guys too."

"Totally." Dan concurred. "It's Farbia's backyard, so she should take the lead."

"Right." Farbia and Marucho nodded.

* * *

In Kazarina's warship...

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mason?" Avior inquired.

"If we don't make a move now, we'll done for." Mason replied. "Got it?" and entered the teleport chamber. "Kazarina got one thing right." he added as he activated the teleport. "I'm just not like the others."

* * *

On Neathian grounds...

"Well, that's that." Avior noted. "There's no turning back now."

"What?" Mason looked at his partner. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Are you kidding me?" Avior snorted. "We're a team, Mason. I'm with you, all the way."

* * *

In Nurzak's warship...

"Is that..." Ren blinked as the screen captured the fleeing Mason. "Mason?"

* * *

In Kazarina's warship...

"Mistress Kazarina, Mason and Avior have fled the ship." a guard reported.

"What?" Kazarina fumed. "That weasel!"

"You need to calm down, Kazarina." Lumagrowl warned.

"Where does he think he can do?" Kazarina snapped.

"Is it possible that he's switching sides on us?" Lumagrowl suggested.

"How dare he!" Kazarina barked. "I've given him a chance to redeem himself, he's going to betray us and humiliate me in front of the Emperor!"

"Just take it easy, Kazarina." Nurzak cautioned. "He can't get very far."

"Nurzak?" Kazarina blinked.

"For the time being, this is our secret." Nurzak assured. "If I capture him quickly, the Emperor will never know."

"You would like that, won't you?" Kazarina glared. "Because, then I'll be in your debt, of course. You old man." she growled once Nurzak cut off the connection. "You'd better not cross me."

* * *

On Neathian grounds...

"Are you nervous, Ren?" Nurzak asked his companion.

"Eh?" Ren blinked.

"Well, your teammates have been taken down, one by one." Nurzak reminded. "Aren't you worried that your days are numbered?"

"I prefer to focus on the task at hand." Ren changed the subject. "Which is why I'll have to ask you to tell me more about your thoughts about the Sacred Orb. Do you really believe what you said to Sabator earlier?"

"You should know better by now than to eavesdrop on your superiors, Ren." Nurzak chided.

"I swear I just saw the dimensional transporter flash twice," Marucho referred to his link. "Which is weird, because..." he was cut short when Farbia covered his mouth with her hand.

"Sh!" Farbia silenced him. "Somebody's coming. Stay very still."

"Oh no!" Marucho's muffled voiced sounded. "It's Ren!" he removed Farbia's hand.

"Marucho." Ren stopped in his tracks.

"This is a surprise." Nurzak admitted. "But one to take advantage of."

"You're awfully brave, coming here all by yourselves." Farbia retorted.

"Yeah, yeah." Marucho retorted. "Don't think I've forgotten about your betrayal."

"Or course not." Ren readied to battle.

"Gate Card, set!" Marucho started. "Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand! Go Aquos Akwimos!"

"Time to throw down." Akwimos manifested. "Cool is the rule!"

"Bakugan, roll." Ren tossed Linehalt in." Bakugan, stand. Rise Darkus Linehalt. Let's go! Ability activate! 'Razen Breaker'!"

"Big deal!" Marucho countered. "Ability activate! 'Heal Blue'!"

"Ability activate!" Ren continued. "'Gigarth Ray'!"

"Akwimos!" Marucho gasped.

"There's more where that came from." Ren retorted. "Ability activate! 'Dark Saber'!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "'Blue Defense'!"

_Ren's fighting like his life depends on it._ Farbia mused. _He must be in trouble with the Emperor._ "Keep your eye out for weakness."

"Hold on." Marucho cut in. "Ren and I have a history. I want to take him down."

"Get it together." Farbia chided.

"Crying over spilled milk?" Ren scoffed, noticing the tears. "Ha! Get over it, Marucho. It's all part of the game. Of course, I pretended to be your friend, but that was all part of the strategy. Deception is merely a tool. Don't take it so personally. There's no crying in battle. You're embarrassing yourself."

"You say that, but I still can't believe that you mean it." Marucho insisted.

"Believe it, Marucho." Ren replied. "Every word of it. This is the real me."

"Ready, Gigarth." Aiko voiced as Marucho summoned his Battle Gear.

"You just read my mind." Ren, too summoned his Battle Gear.

"Alright, Battle Gear boost!" the two former friends chorused.

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Ren called. "'Boomix Lock'!"

"Gate Card, open!" Marucho reacted. "'Healing Up'!"

"Really?" Ren was astonished. "That was a bit soon."

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Marucho was not done. "'Gigarth Pointer'!"

"Wha?" Ren blinked when Akwimos' attack punched right through Linehalt's.

"This is much too painful to sit around and watch." Nurzak entered the battle. "Gate Card, set. Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand. Subterra Sabator, attack!"

"Marucho, let me take on Nurzak, okay?" Farbia stepped up. "Here we go, Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand."

"I, Haos Aranaut from the Castle Knights, will take you down." Aranaut promised.

"Are you ready to give up?" Ren asked.

"Even you know better than that." Marucho retorted.

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand!" the two formed friends restarted the battle.

* * *

In Kazarina's warship...

"Sensors indicate that Nurzak and Ren are involved in a battle on the surface." a guard reported.

"Does that mean they're battling against Mason?" Kazarina wondered. "So, what is exactly going on down there?"

* * *

In the Neathian Palace...

"Who are Marucho and Farbia battling against?" Dan wondered.

"Run Bakugan DNA scan, please." Elright instructed.

"All of our sensors are indicating it's Subterra Sabator and Darkus Linehalt." the guard reported.

"Hey, doesn't Linehalt belong to..." Jake blinked.

"Good old Ren." Dan finished.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Ability activate." Nurzak started. "'Rootcam Wilder'!" knocking both Aranaut and Akwimos to the ground.

"Ability activate." Ren continued.

"I don't need your interference." Nurzak stopped Ren from using his Ability Card. "Out of my way, boy."

"But..." Ren protested. "Master Nurzak..."

"Ability activate." Nurzak ignored him. "'Destroy Horn'!"

"Ability activate." Marucho countered. "'Heal Blue'!"

"My turn." Aranaut declared after Sabator knocked Akwimos off.

"Stay out of this." Marucho snapped. "This is between Ren and I."

"What is this little troll crying about?" Nurzak wondered. "We're here to fight."

"Marucho, be careful please." Farbia cautioned. "You're letting your anger get in the way. If we focus, we can finish these guys off, once and for all." and she summoned her Battle Gear.

"Ready, Battle Crasher." Aiko voiced. "Ready, Gigarth."

"You children are annoying me." Nurzak snorted, as he and Ren summoned their Battle Gears as well.

"Battle Gear, boost!" the four combatants chorused. "Battle Gear Ability activate."

"'Battle Crasher Mode'!" Farbia declared.

"'Gigarth Hydrizer'!" that was from Marucho.

"'Boomix Lock'!" Ren instructed.

"'Chamberland Breaker'!" that came from Nurzak.

The resulting energy surge caused the ground to break apart.

"Mason!" Avior exclaimed, when his partner fell into the crevice as a result of the earthquake. The Subterra Bakugan shot off and grabbed his partner before he fell to his death. However, the Sacred Orb has reacted to the battle and erupted in power.

* * *

In the Neathian Palace...

"Something's wrong with the Sacred Orb." one of the guards reported. "Our sensors are picking up a massive dimensional twister in the front-line."

"Oh no, that's where Farbia and Marucho are." Queen Serena gasped.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Watch out, it's a dimensional twister." Farbia warned. "If we get caught up in that, we'll be bounced around the dimensions and won't be able to make our way back."

"That's not good." Marucho agreed.

"The Sacred Orb is angry." Farbia realized.

"It's sending us a warning." Nurzak reasoned. "It seems that our former Emperor's theory was correct after all. It is time we retreat, Sabator."

"Yes sir." Sabator backed off.

"Master Nurzak." Ren was confused.

"Trust me, Ren." Nurzak assured. "We do not want to anger the Sacred Orb any further."

"They're escaping." Farbia exclaimed.

"Ready to go?" Nurzak inquired.

"Yes." Ren replied and reclaimed Linehalt.

"Ren, no!" Marucho ran over to the spot where the two Gundalians once stood.

"Marucho, don't go!" Farbia tackled him to the ground.

"We'll protect you, Princess." Aranaut promised as he and Akwimos placed themselves before their partners when the Sacred Orb's power receded.

* * *

In his warship...

"I learnt some very valuable truths today." Nurzak admitted. "How about you? What have you learnt, Ren?"

* * *

In the Neathian Palace...

"Thank goodness you both made it safely." Queen Serena was relieved.

"So, why do you think the Sacred Orb got so nully?" Jake wondered.

"Maybe it was from all the earthquake action from the battling that made it mad." Dan suggested.

"I don't think so." Farbia protested. "We've been fighting the Gundalians for quite some time."

"That's right." Shun agreed. "If the quakes from those battles didn't anger it, then why now?"

"Something must have changed." Drago surmised. "What was different from this battle?"

"The difference is, there were two friends fighting each other on the battlefield today." Venus supplied as the rest of the Senshi entered the throne room.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Marucho's got the answer on that one." Mercury cast a knowing look at her cousin.

"I know you think I'm crazy." Marucho confirmed his cousin's suspicions. "But I'm telling you, Ren will come back to us."

* * *

In the Gundalian Palace...

"You've allowed that worthless Mason to escape and you lose to the Brawlers?" Barodius was not too happy.

"I am sorry, Emperor Barodius, Lady Serenity." Kazarina apologized. "Please forgive me. I'll do anything."

"You have already done enough." Dark Serenity glared as she and Barodius charged up their energy.

Kazarina screamed as the two energy attacks clashed into her. "What do you want?" she snapped at Nurzak who had approached her.

"I'm sorry." Nurzak voiced. "I didn't get Mason, but the pain of your punishment will pass."

"Did you come here to offer me hollow words of condolence?" Kazarina retorted. "Or are you trying to rub it in? Either way, I don't have time for this, Nurzak."

"Actually Kazarina." Nurzak stated before she walked off. "The real reason that I came was to tell you that I'm leaving the Emperor and the Dark Messiah."

"Why should I care about that?" Kazarina demanded.

"Because now Gill is the Emperor and Dark Messiah's second-in-command, it would seem that you'd need to hang your hat somewhere else." Nurzak reasoned. "And quickly."

"Ah!" Kazarina snorted. "You don't beat around the bush, do you, Nurzak? Very well then, consider us partners-in-crime." and the two Gundalians went their separate ways, an unspoken agreement between them.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Partners Til' the End

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 16 goes up, this is Chapter 17. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 17: Partners Til' the End

* * *

In the Neathian Palace...

"Farbia, this is very important." Queen Serena told her sister. "Are you absolutely sure that's what Nurzak said?"

"I am." Farbia was certain. "Right after he said it, they both stopped battling and walked away."

"How interesting that the Emperor's closest adviser fears what his master covets." Uranus noted.

"Yes." Elright agreed. "I suppose."

"This information is quite helpful." Shun stated.

"Whoa?" Jake blinked. "How did you figure that?"

"Oh boy, I know that look." Mercury remarked. "He's plotting something."

"Well, if you know what your enemy fears, then you can use it as a weapon against them." Shun reasoned.

"That's a good point, Shun." Marucho agreed. "We have to figure out the best way to use it, so we don't waste our advantage."

"Perhaps we should shift our focus from Barodius to all of those around him." Mars suggested.

"Divide and conquer." Dan concluded. "I like that plan, cousin."

"Divide, how?" Marucho wondered.

"If we figure out who's afraid of the Sacred Orb, well then, maybe we can turn them against Barodius." Dan stated. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a solid strategy, my friend." Drago agreed.

* * *

In the Gundalian Palace...

"Enter." Barodius stated.

"Yes, sire." Ren replied.

"Relax Ren." Barodius remarked."Are you nervous?"

"No, sire." Ren answered.

"Good." Barodius noted. "You shouldn't be. Only my most trusted subjects have the privilege of entering my private sanctuary."

"I am truly honored, sire." Ren bowed.

"Don't lower your eyes, Ren." Barodius barked. "It's a sign of weakness. And I have zero tolerance for weakness. Despite your team's many losses, I still see a lot of promise in you."

"Thank you, sire." Ren replied.

"Tell me what happened with Nurzak." Barodius instructed.

"What are you so angry about, Ren?" Linehalt wondered in the corridor. "This just shows that the Emperor trusts you."

"He just wants me to spy on the others for him." Ren corrected. "The whole reason I took this assignment was to be free from the Underworld where we were forced to live. If I refuse, the Emperor's orders, we'll be brandished back there with no hope of ever leaving again. But Nurzak is right to fear the Orb. It's a death trap to follow Barodius."

"It's a no-win situation." Linehalt agreed.

"Hey Ren, I've got to talk to you." Zenet ran up to him. "I heard Barodius summoned you for a private meeting. Was it about me?"

"Zenet?" Ren blinked.

"Does he want me bumped off too?" Zenet pressed. "He must! I'm the only one left, besides you. What kind of deal did you make, huh? Can you put in a word for me too? Come on, Ren. I've always been a loyal soldier. Help your sister out! I'm seriously scared. Oh, please Ren. I just don't know what to do."

"You're overreacting." Ren assured. "That's all I can say right now, okay?" with that, he walked off.

"Wait!" Zenet called. "Please don't go!"

"Maybe Ren was telling the truth." Contestir told his partner in the docking deck.

"Doesn't matter." Zenet muttered. "Don't you know by now, shifting blame is the number one game around here."

"Right." Contestir noted.

"And we are next in line to get it." Zenet concluded.

"What would we do?" Contestir wondered.

"Only if I can convince them that my morphing abilities were a crucial asset to the team." Zenet mused. "Maybe they'll keep us around. But maybe there's no point."

"You don't think it's worth fighting?" Contestir read her mind.

"I feel so trapped." Zenet moaned. We need to wow the Emperor to save our skins. But as long as we have these targets on our backs, it's gonna be hard to do. Or maybe, our chance is much closer than we thought." she added, overhearing a troops of soldiers saying that they would be accompanying Gill and Ren to Neathia.

* * *

In Gill's warship...

"Are you ready to depart, Ren?" Gill inquired.

"Yes, Master Gill." Ren replied.

"This time, we're going to permanently destroy the second shield, so the Neathians can never resurrect it." Gill gave the order. "Your goal will to be distract the Brawlers, while I take out the generator building."

"Sounds wicked." Ren grinned, before returning to his serious self. "I mean, that's a great plan, sir."

"You seem a bit off today, Ren." Gill noted. "You'd better not let me down."

"No way, dude." Ren replied. "I mean, sir." he corrected himself. "I won't disappoint you."

"What's going on?" the _real_ Ren growled, seeing the ship was taking off without him.

"Did you hear me, Ren?" Gill barked as the ship approached the second shield. "Are you paying attention?"

"You betcha!" Ren grinned. "I mean, yes sir." he corrected himself. "Krakix?" he blinked as the Bakugan fluttered in front of him.

With a knock to his head, Krakix forced Zenet out of her guise.

"What is the meaning of this, Zenet?" Gill demanded.

"Forgive me, Master Gill." Zenet stammered. "It's just that I wanted another shot at those cheesy-head Brawlers. You know, cos I've wanted to give them a real trashing. Sorry I had to be a little sneaky, but like, it's hard to do a good job for the Emperor when Ren keeps getting all the sweet assignments."

"It is annoying that he is such a teacher's pet." Gill agreed. "Okay, Zenet. I'll give you a chance. But you'll better not mess it up."

"Thank you." Zenet said. "Just keep it together, Zenet. You can do this. No problem." she assured herself. "Just relax."

* * *

Outside the second shield...

"Ability activate." Gill declared. "'Gaia Exclamation'!"

"Did you see that?" Contestir gaped when Krakix's attack blew off the defending Bakugan. "Incredible."

"That rattled my teeth." Zenet agreed.

"We need a scan on the shield so that we can destroy it on a molecular level." Gill informed Krakix.

"Understood." Krakix placed his hands on the barrier.

"Who's that guy down there?" Hawktor asked.

"We'd better go in for a closer look." Shun remarked.

"Hold on!" Hawktor dived.

"Ready, Swayther." Aiko droned as Shun summoned his Battle Gear.

"Battle Gear boost!" Shun tossed the cylinder in. "They're tampering with the shield."

"Well then." Gill looked at the incoming Hawktor. "Time to earn your stripes." he told Zenet.

"Okay." Zenet nodded. "Let's go, Contestir."

"I'm ready." Contestir assured.

"Bakugan, roll." Zenet started. "Bakugan stand! Rise, Haos Contestir!"

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Shun wasted no time in calling forth an attack. "'Swayther Geku'!"

"Oh man, that is this stuff?" Zenet whined as the sky grew overcast.

"Focus on our objective." Gill told his Bakugan. "Let the girl worry about counterattacks."

"Time to add some pressure, Hawktor." Shun stated and Hawktor rained his energy bullets at the two Bakugan on the ground.

"That's it." Gill remarked. "Keep your head down and keep them off us."

"Yes sir." Zenet replied. "Alright. Let's do this! Ability activate! 'Hyper Sky Bolt'!"

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister'!" taking out Contestir with one shot.

"Come on, man." Zenet chided.

"Sorry." Contestir apologized. "He caught me by surprise there. But won't happen again."

"You'll better not." Zenet scolded. "Gate Card, set!" she restarted the battle. "Bakugan roll, Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan stand!" Shun entered the battle. "Let's do it again, Hawktor! Just like last time."

"Time to inflict some heavy damage." Hawktor declared. "Come on, lightweight."

"Bring it on." Contestir accepted the challenge.

"Take him down, Contestir." Zenet told her Bakugan. "Ability activate! 'Bolting Storm'! Battle Gear boost!"

"Battle Gear boost!" Shun followed suit.

"You're not going to shake a tail feather and run away from me." Zenet snapped as Hawktor took Shun to the sky.

"Don't worry." Contestir took off after the Ventus Bakugan. "I've got him in my sights."

"I'm really getting bored of this, man." Zenet complained. "Let's roast this flying chicken."

"You want him original recipe or extra crispy?" Contestir joked.

"Gate Card, open!" Zenet declared. "'Anchor Shine'!"

"What was that?" Hawktor was forced down by the sudden increase in gravity.

"Zenet, quit fooling around and finish them!" Gill snapped.

"I'm trying." Zenet retorted. "Give me a second. Battle Gear Ability activate! 'Spartablaster Sunbeam'!"

"Let's get out of here, Hawktor!" Shun told his partner.

"You've read my mind." Hawktor agreed, dodging the bullet rain.

"Over there, by the shield." Shun focused on Krakix. "That's who we need to hit."

"You've got it." Hawktor closed in.

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Shun summoned another attack. "'Swayther Geku'!"

"Oh man, not again!" Zenet whined. "I can't see anything in here!"

"Calm down, I'll get us out of here." Contestir assured.

"Hurry up then!" Zenet complained. "They're right below us!" she spotting Hawktor. "Go get them!"

"I really hate it when you get bossy." Contestir remarked.

"Cease fire!" Gill snapped when Hawktor dodged Contestir's attack and causing the Haos Bakugan to hit Krakix. "It's me, you fool! You imbecile! What are you doing?"

"They tricked me!" Zenet complained. "I'm sorry."

"Heads up, he's coming around again." Contestir warned.

"Eat this!" Hawktor rained his attack on the Haos Bakugan.

"That hurt." Contestir was brought down to the ground.

"Ability activate!" Shun called. "'Sky Fang,Thunderstorian'!"

"Zenet!" Gill barked, both their Bakugan were defeated by the single attack.

"Once more!" Shun landed on the ground. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan roll, Bakugan, stand!" the three adversaries restarted the combat.

"Ability activate!" Gill started. "'Deadly Inferno'! Ability activate! 'Argon Stream'!"

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot'!"

"Ability activate!" Gill defended. "'Samurai Shield'!"

"Seriously?" Hawktor was stunned. "Not even a scratch?"

_I'd better get back in there before I lose my spot._ Zenet gaped.

"It's time you feel the full might of Krakix." Gill summoned his Battle Gear. "Battle Gear boost!"

"Master Gill, I can do this." Zenet pleaded. "Promise."

"Ready when you are, Zenet." Contestir replied.

"Ability activate!" Zenet called. "'Vanguard Lola'!"

"Okay!" Shun countered. "Gate Card open! 'Gatling Force'!"

"Are you kidding me?" Zenet gaped when Contestir's attack was reflected back. "I can't believe it! He returned my attack like that."

"You are useless." Gill retorted. "Battle Gear Ability activate! 'Vicer Blade'!"

"Easy!" Hawktor dodged the outstretched arms, before the clamp caught him, bringing him down.

"Hawktor, no!" Shun gasped, realized that his partner was trapped.

"'Ice Blast'!" came an incoming ice ball that frozen and shattered Vicer, freeing Hawktor in the process.

"What that..." Gill glared at the Aquos Elemental Dragon.

"Thanks, Lady Shalassa." Hawktor looked at the Ice Dragon.

"No problem." Shalassa added. "I hope you're okay."

"You called?" Mercury grinned at her 'Soul Twin'.

"You're a little late." Shun returned her grin.

"Sorry, I missed the exit." Mercury winked jokingly. "Let's end this."

"Agreed." Shun nodded. "Battle Gear boost! Battle Gear Ability activate! 'Swayther Geku'!"

"Here I come!" Hawktor renewed his attack.

""Fusion Ability activate!" Mercury called. "'Ice Pulse Barrage'!"

"Zenet, I'm sorry!" Contestir gaped, the ice beam punching through him and Krakix and freezing them in the process.

"Guess Shalassa just gave them the cold shoulder." Mercury joked, as Hawktor attack rained on the ice statues. "Don't feel bad, you never had a chance." he declared, winning the fight.

"I don't believe it." Gill growled.

"We lost." Zenet wailed as her and Gill's 'Life Force' dropped to zero.

"You failed me, Zenet." Gill glared. "Let's go." and the two teleported out.

"And that's a wrap." Mercury grinned, landing on the ground, Shun following suit a second after, both teen lovers reclaiming their partners.

* * *

In the Gundalian Palace...

"That's it, it's over." Zenet wept. "I'm done for."

"Zenet." Contestir voiced. "Maybe there's a way we can talk ourselves out of this. I'm sure we can reason with Gill."

"I doubt it." Zenet remarked.

"There has to be something we can offer." Contestir reasoned.

"What can I offer when my battling skills aren't good enough?" Zenet wailed. "He won't help me."

"But you fought so bravely for him today." Contestir argued.

"You're forgetting we're Gundalian." Zenet reminded. "We're not down with this loyalty thing."

"I suppose not." Contestir agreed.

"That's what make us different from the humans." Zenet added. "Things like partnership and loyalty mean something to the humans, Contestir. The only time we were together when we want to mess someone up."

"Sir, we were only able to transfer 76% of the data successfully." a guard reported.

"That's it?" Gill echoed. "This is all your fault."

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Zenet squeaked. "I'll do anything if you'll just give me another chance to make it right!"

"You're all out of chances, foolish girl." Gill reminded.

"Master Gill, I have a suggestion." Contestir stepped up.

"Nobody asked you." Gill retorted.

"Please sir, if you'll just listen." Contestir implored. "It's no secret that the others in the Twelve Orders are jealous now that you're second-in-command to the Emperor. You can use someone loyal only to you to watch your back and report the activities of these members."

"And who would this someone be?" Gill prodded.

"Why, Zenet, of course." Contestir gestured.

"I would be honored to serve under you." Zenet declared.

"And I'll serve alongside her." Contestir added.

"Very well you two." Gill relented. "This sounds like an interesting arrangement. So I'm willing to try it out, for now anyway."

"Oh, thank you, Master Gill." Zenet gushed.

"Now, I want you to disguise yourself as Nurzak and spy on Kazarina." Gill gave out Zenet's next order. "Seriously?" he echoed after Zenet returned with what she had found out. "Those two are planning on overthrowing the Emperor?"

"I know, right?" Zenet agreed. "Can you believe it? Those two were so sneaky!"

"You have done very well, Zenet." Gill noted, raising his hand as Krakix manifested in his full form in front of Contestir on the ship's hull.

"Thank you." Zenet nodded. "I'm totally ready for my next assignment, sir. Master Gill?" _I... I... don't understand..._ she stammered as Gill's energy ball clashed into her, Krakix having taken out Contestir with a claw to the chest. _You said I was doing well! Why are you punishing me?_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Divide and Conquer

SailorStar9: If you guys are wondering why I'm uploading this fic now, it's because my subscriber has uploaded another 4 more episodes. Anyway, Chapter 17 goes up, this is Chapter 18. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 18: Divide and Conquer

* * *

In the Gundalian palace...

"How utterly depressing it is." Nurzak tossed Jesse's discarded book into the fireplace. "That after decades of loyal service to the royal family, I have to show for my trouble is you."

"That hurts." Sabator whined.

"Nice try." Nurzak chuckled and walked over to the console. "I think it's time we expanded our own advantage."

* * *

In the Neathian palace...

"We heard there's a transmission from Gundalia." Dan stated, the group rushing into the room.

"Yes, it's coming through on a secured channel." Farbia replied. "It's a send-only transmission. We can't respond to it."

"Attention people of Neathia." Nurzak voiced. "This is Nurzak of the Gundalian Twelve Orders. I would like to meet with the delegation of your choosing to discuss a possible peace treaty. Sunrise tomorrow at the western edge of Sector K."

"Nurzak!" Dan retorted. "Is he for real?"

"The Twelve Orders are the ruling bodies of Gundalia." Elright added. "He could be acting as a messenger for Emperor Barodius."

"But I thought the Emperor wanted to steal the Sacred Orb?" Marucho pointed out.

"Is it possible that Barodius changed his mind?" Dan reasoned.

"Perhaps." Drago voiced. "But it's also possible that this is the first crack in the Gundalian's unified front."

"So our plan to divide and conquer is working?" Akwimos echoed. "Dude, that's awesome!"

"Wait, hold on a second." Elright voiced. "There's also a possibility that this could be a trap."

"It's true." Coredem agreed. "We can't trust anything those creeps say."

"Trap or no trap, we can totally trash those dudes." Jake boasted. "What we've got to lose?"

"How about everything?" Hawktor retorted. "We can't afford to be careless about this, guys. Come on."

"It's true." Shun agreed.

"Now what?" Aranaut asked.

"It is simple." Queen Serena voiced. "We proceed with Nurzak's meeting."

"But how you be sure?" Farbia questioned.

"I am anything but certain." Queen Serena said. "However, it's worth the risk."

"I understand, Queen Serena." Mercury nodded.

* * *

In the Gundalian palace...

"Everything is finally in place." Kazarina told her partner-in-crime. "Using my special hypnosis, I a seized control of the subconscious minds of more than half the Emperor's soldiers. When the time comes, then we're ready to make our strike, all I need to do is give the signal and we'll have an army of fierce warriors under our control. Taking over the throne of Gundalia is merely a finger snap away, Nurzak."

"So it would seem, Kazarina." Nurzak chuckled.

"It must feel good for us, after all this time to finally rid of the leader you've despised so much." Kazarina snorted. "You should be happy."

"We will strike tomorrow." Nurzak concluded. "When the bells at dawn ring out, we rise out and crash Barodius once and for all."

"Yes, and a new day would begin for Gundalia." Kazarina added. "I'm sure it will be the most beautiful of sunrises."

"There is one more thing." Nurzak stated. "You've be leading the attacking forces by yourself."

"What do you mean?" Kazarina glared.

"With the command of the troops in your capable hands, I can use the revolt as a smokescreen while I flee to Neathia."

"Why would you go there?" Kazarina demanded.

"It is crucial that I give this peace offering to the Sacred Orb." Nurzak looked at the data chip in his hand.

"What is it?" Kazarina peered.

"This contains the switch code." Nurzak replied. "Anyone hoping to harness the power of the Orb, must be in possession of this. The former Emperor entrusted it to me fore safekeeping."

"If you had this for all of this time, why have you kept it hidden?" Kazarina wondered. "You could have unleashed the power of the Orb and defeated Barodius ages ago, you stubborn old fool."

"Like the previous Emperor, I fear the power of the Orb." Nurzak confessed. "I do not covet it."

* * *

"Kazarina and Nurzak, you say?" Barodius echoed after Gill reported.

"Yes, I've been suspicious of them for awhile, but I didn't want to say anything, until I have absolute proof." Gill replied. "Zenet provided that before I disposed of her. Just say the word, sire, and I'll take care of these traitorous fools in an even worse fashion."

"Stay out of it." Barodius stated.

"But, sire!" Gill protested.

"This information does not leave this room." Dark Serenity ordered. "Do you understand, Gill?"

"Please, madam!" Gill pleaded.

"I said, do you understand?" Serenity barked.

"Yes, I do." Gill replied.

"I am glad to hear that." Serenity glared.

* * *

"It is almost time, Nurzak." Sabator reminded.

"Yes, Sabator." Nurzak agreed. "It is indeed."

"You're up early." Ren voiced at the corridor. "What? Can't you sleep?"

"Ren." Nurzak growled. "I suppose I could ask the same of you."

"I'm on patrol duty." Ren replied.

"Of course." Nurzak noted. "I've always admired your loyalty you show to the throne. It's people like you that give me hope, hope that the future of Gundalia will be better than we've ever dreamed. Your Highness." he greeted the portrait of the late Emperor and opened a side door in the wall. "I never thought I'll see the day where I was the one being forced to used the ancient underground tunnels, like some sort of an escape route. You had the nerve to come alone." he turned to the approaching Barodius.

"Did you honestly think that you can hide this from me, Nurzak?" Barodius demanded.

"You are like a fly to garbage." Nurzak remarked.

* * *

At the western edge of Sector K...

"Are you sure this is the place, Hawktor?" Dan asked.

"Absolutely." Hawktor confirmed. "This is the western edge of Sector K. That's where Nurzak said to meet him."

"Dude, it's going to be a serious bummer if they don't show." Akwimos added. "I never get up this early, like never!"

"Someone's missing his caffeine." Princess Aimee chuckled.

"Yeah, it's going to be an even bigger bummer if this is some kind of ambush." Coredem added.

"Stop with this!" Jake hollered. "Are you guys hiding out there like a bunch of chickens?"

"Take it easy, Jake." Aimee warned. "They are not going to shout out if they are hiding."

"Yeah, really." Dan agreed. "The Gundalians might be boneheads, but they are definitely not that dumb."

"You seem much on edge, Princess." Aranaut voiced.

"I'm okay." Farbia assured.

"We'll know soon enough." Shun voiced. "We'll have our answers, when the sun rises."

"I hope so." Aimee prayed.

* * *

In the Gundalian palace...

"'No how mighty the empire or how powerful the leader, the sanctify of the Sacred Orb must not be violated.'" Nurzak quoted. "'And to all who ignores this, suffering will follow.' Do remember those words that your father spoke?"

"Of course I remember." Barodius grinned. "How could I forget that when my father recited that speech morning, noon and night? He was a superstitious fool, but to his credit, he knew how to recruit a loyal following."

"His followers believed in him." Nurzak reminded.

"Of course they did!" Barodius snapped. "Because he poisoned their minds by breaching them the same ridiculous superstitions that he believed in. Those memories are like a rotting stench to me! And now, it's time to clear the air. My father is no longer Emperor, that title belongs to me."

"Emperor Barodius, I'm going to tell you one more time." Nurzak warned. "You'll be wise to heed my warning."

"And if I decline?" Barodius challenged. "What are you going to do, Nurzak? Are you going to sneak off the Neathia and use that thing in your pocket to turn the Orb against me? The switch code, I know all about it. It's been handed down from my family for generation after all. I told you that you couldn't hide anything from me."

"It is time." Nurzak declared as the bells rang.

As if on cue, Kazarina appeared alongside with the troops. "So, it is a new day in Gundalia." she noted.

"You have left me with no choice, Emperor." Nurzak remarked. "Kazarina, unleash the troops now!"

With a snap of her fingers, Kazarina gave the command.

"What is this?" Nurzak demanded when the soldiers' weapons were turned on him.

"Did you really think I'll betray the Emperor to follow an old man?" Kazarina snorted. "You made no secret that you disagreed with Emperor Barodius. So, he had me do a little investigation to see just how deep your feeling ran. You were even easier to play than I thought you would be."

"You conniving witch!" Nurzak barked.

"Fossils like you need to be buried!" Kazarina declared.

"Enough of this!" Barodius barked. "I think it's time I disciplined this fool for his betrayal."

"You think you're man enough to take me on?" Nurzak snorted. "I've been battling since you were in diapers. This is for the future of Gundalia! Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Sabator!"

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand!" Barodius followed suit. "Rise Darkus Dharak!"

"Ability activate!" Nurzak declared. "'Rootcam Wilder'! Ability activate! 'Range Sonic'! Okay, Dharak. Try this. Battle Gear, boost!"

"Ability activate!" Barodius countered. "'Darkness Waver'! Have you had enough yet?"

"You wish." Nurzak snorted. "I'm about to show you what an old man can do."

"Let's go." Barodius accepted.

"Gate Card, open!" Nurzak declared. "'Silent Stalker'! 'Silent Stalker' is a Gate Card that was passed onto me from your father. It can easily shut down Dharak's power."

"My patience is wearing thin." Barodius growled.

"The Gate Card also activates Sabator's Level 3 Battle Gear Ability which elevates him far higher in power than Dharak." Nurzak supplied. "Battle Gear Ability activate! 'Sabator Hot Fury'!"

"Emperor Barodius!" Kazarina gasped. "Nurzak, you won't get away with this!"

"Silence!" Barodius hushed her. "I don't need you to fight my battles. Be honest, Nurzak. You crave power just as much as anyone else. For all of the years that you've served my father and I, you were just waiting for a chance to make your move, correct Nurzak?"

"Do not pretend to know what motivates me, boy." Nurzak snorted. "I've given up my entire life to cleaning up the messes that your family has made."

"Is that what servants do, clean up after their masters?" Barodius taunted. "Bakugan roll, Bakugan, stand! Crush them, Dharak!"

"Bakugan roll, Bakugan, stand!" Nurzak restarted the battle. "Victory is ours, Sabator!"

"Ability activate!" Barodius declared. "'Evil Blow'!"

"Ability activate!" Nurzak countered.

"They deflected the blast!" Kazarina gasped.

"Arrogance." Nurzak chided. "You may not fear the Sacred Orb, but I will still teach you a lesson."

"Don't make me laugh." Barodius retorted. "You think you can overthrow me and get away with it? It is I who will teach you a lesson. Ability activate! 'Thunder Probe'! There is a reason I ascended the throne faster than anyone in my family's history. Dharak and I are unlike anything Gundalia has ever seen before! There is no limit to our power! Time to go."

"This is out of control!" Kazarina gaped as Dharak's power raged.

* * *

In the Neathian palace...

"Mother..." Aimee gasped as the Sacred Orb reacted to the onslaught of Darkus energy.

* * *

In the Gundalian palace...

"You are pure evil." Nurzak declared. "And I will cast you out. Ability activate! 'Darkus Matter'! I will take you down, even if it means sacrificing Sabator and myself to do it. Sabator!" he gasped when his Bakugan's armor started to crack.

"It's okay, Nurzak." Sabator assured. "I can do this. Just a little longer."

"I guess you're not as wise as you think." Barodius taunted. "Dharak is more than just a Darkus Bakugan. Using that Ability on him ultimately means curtains for you, Nurzak! Battle Gear, boost! Battle Gear Ability activate! 'AirKor Zayin'!"

"What is this?" Nurzak wondered as his mind was transported into the room where the Sacred Orb was kept. "The Sacred Orb. If Barodius channel it's power, for I'll be... be punished!"

With the battle won, Barodius laughed manically.

* * *

At the western edge of Sector K...

"Looks like they bailed." Dan noted.

"I think you're right, Dan." Drago agreed.

"I can't believe they showed us off like we're a bunch of punks." Jake complained.

"Maybe something happened to him." Marucho suggested.

"Like what?" Akwimos inquired.

"Who can say?" Shun voiced. "All we know is that for now, our war with Gundalia continues."

* * *

In the Gundalian palace...

I admire your true spirit, thinking he could stage your rebellion." Barodius greeted the other two. "Clearly, he underestimated your loyalty, especially you, dear Kazarina."

"There has been a lot of sneaky behavior around here lately." Serenity cast a look at Gill. "Won't you say, Gill?"

"I suppose." Gill replied.

"I extend my thanks to you, Kazarina." Barodius voiced.

"No thanks are necessary." Kazarina assured. "Everything I do is for the glory of you and Gundalia."

"That pleases me." Serenity grinned.

_Cosying up to the Messiah, are we?_ Gill growled. _Well, I still don't trust you, Kazarina. And I'm going to take you down, one way or another._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Dharak Colossus

SailorStar9: If you guys are wondering why I'm uploading this fic now, it's because my subscriber has uploaded another 4 more episodes. Anyway, Chapter 18 goes up, this is Chapter 19. I'm skipping episode 22 and 23 since they're filler episodes. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 19: Dharak Colossus

* * *

In the Gundalian Palace...

"It seems that Nurzak forgot which Emperor he was serving." Barodius snapped. "And now that he is gone, does anyone else share his views?"

"Nurzak was a feeble-minded old fool who suffered from delusions." Kazarina remarked. "We are loyal only to you, sire."

"Very well." Serenity stated. "Then I suggest you turn your focus to destroying the restored second shield."

"I can easily destroy it using the upgraded ExoKor." Dharak voiced. "How much longer till it's ready, Kazarina?"

"Three days, two if we hurry." Kazarina replied.

"Perfect." Dharak nodded. "In the meantime, I suggest we keep the Neathians occupied by launching a... smaller attack as a distraction."

"That sounds like a job for Gill." Barodius noted.

"Yes, sire." Gill bowed.

"So then, it's all on your shoulders to buy all the time we need." Kazarina remarked.

* * *

Outside the second shield...

"Flying cockroaches!" Dan retorted as the Gundalian warships approached.

"Those ships belong to Gill, Airzel and Stoica." Farbia supplied.

"Get ready." Aimee voiced.

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand!" the hypnotized Battlers tossed in their Bakugan.

"Let's do this!" Dan declared. "Bakugan roll!"

"Bakugan, roll!" the others followed suit. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" the Castle Knights chorused. "Bakugan, stand!"

* * *

In his warship...

_Why am I in charge of buying time for Kazarina?_ Gill mused. _If she's not ready, then it should be her problem._

"This stinks, Gill." Stoica complained. "Hey, or did we become the cleanup crew for that little witch? While she's off playing mad scientist, we're stuck doing the heave lifting."

"Careful, she might be listening." Airzel warned.

"Relax, Airzel." Gill voiced. "This is a secure channel and we're mostly friends here, right Stoica?"

"Of course we are." Stoica replied.

* * *

Outside the second shield...

"Well, this changes thing." Aimee noted.

"Yup." Dan nodded.

"What do you dudes talking about?" Jake wondered.

"Take a closer look, man." Dan stated.

"Those aren't the usual Gundalian soldiers we're fighting." Farbia added.

"Those were all the Battlers who have been kidnapped from Bakugan Inter-Space." Marucho remarked.

"Those rotten Gundalians are going to fight really dirty this time." Dan noted. "You ready, Drago?"

"Just say the word, Dan." Drago replied.

"Ability activate!" Dan declared. "'Blaze Hammer'!

"Ability activate!" Jake was next. "'Scale Arrow'!"

"Ability activate!" it was Marucho's turn. "'Spiral Pressure'!"

"Ability activate!" Farbia took the stage. "'Mirage Jet'!"

"Ability activate!" Shun stepped up. "'Bolting Fang, Slug Shot'!"

"Guys, snap out of it!" Dan urged the defeated Battlers. "You're fighting for the wrong side!"

"Oh yeah?" the still hypnotized Battlers challenged. "We'll see about that." and teleported off.

"It's like they're brainwashed." Farbia noted.

"What do we do now?" Dan wondered.

"Let's hit them a little harder." Drago replied.

"Ability activate!" Dan concurred. "'Cross Fire'! Ability activate! 'Particle Wave'! Ability activate! 'Blaze Barnum'!"

"Dan can't keep this up forever." Aimee warned.

"Agreed." Shun nodded. "Ability activate!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho called.

"Ability activate!" Farbia declared.

"Ability activate!" Jake shouted.

"Ability activate!" the Castle Knights chorused.

* * *

In Gill's warship...

"Master Gill, the Neathians have defeated 72% of our forces." a soldier reported.

"First battalion, fall back immediately!" Gill ordered. "Second battalion, get ready to strike!"

"We're ready, Gill." Airzel replied.

"Me too." Stoica yawned.

* * *

Outside the second shield...

"Look at the chickens run." Jake grinned.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Aimee cautioned. "They could be regrouping for another attack."

"This makes no sense." Dan noted. "When we beat them in Bakugan Inter-Space, they always go back to normal. So why not here?"

"Battlers inside Inter-Space were digital versions." Aimee reasoned. "Maybe the Gundalian hypnosis is stronger when used on flesh and blood."

"If we fight any harder, we can injure the Battlers." Shun realized.

"Well, we have to figure something out." Marucho voiced. "Because the Gundalians are continuing to kidnap kids from Inter-Space as we speak."

"Well, we can't just keep blasting them using Neptune's Mirror, that's for sure." Aimee noted.

"Wait," Marucho blinked. "That's it! You and the girls' long-range healing spells!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Aimee was surprised. "Marucho, you're a genius!"

"We should split up, guys." Dan suggested as the next wave of attackers came in.

"Aimee and I will take the ones on the right." Shun said.

"Great, that mean Farbia and I will take the left." Dan added as Shun and Aimee took off. "You guys..."

"We'll head straight down the middle." Marucho finished.

"Let's rock dude." Jake beamed.

"Ready." Marucho nodded.

"This way, Farbia." Dan took the lead.

"You got it." Farbia agreed.

* * *

"Everything's all so quiet out here." Marucho noted after another day of battle. "It's almost too quiet."

"The calm before the storm." Mercury concluded.

"Mercury's right." Shun agreed. "Guys, keep your wits about you. The Gundalians won't stay idle for long."

"No kidding." Dan agreed.

"Then why are we around, Dan?" Jake asked. "Let's take the fight to them."

"Slow down, Jake." Mercury voiced. "Remember what Rena-nee-chan said? We got to take it, long and slow."

"Okay, you've got it." Jake nodded. "Long and slow."

"Hey guys, over there." Shun pointed forward.

"Another day, another battle." Mercury sighed.

"You know, if we won't in the middle of a war here, this would have been considered romantic." Shun smirked up at his 'Soul Twin'.

"Chalk another one up?" Mercury returned his smirk. "You own me quite a number of escapades."

"Touche." Shun twinkled.

"Hey lovebirds." Dan cut in. "Fight first, flirt later."

"You can't talk, Dan." Mercury snickered. "Runo's been complaining that you still own her a birthday present, White's Day chocolate, a Christmas present and about, let's see... three hundred missed online dates. Alice says she's been taking her frustration on the Monsters-Of-The-Day. I really pity the MOTD she's using as a punching bag."

"Hell knows no fury like a woman scorned." Shun smirked. "When it comes to this kind of stuff, the only appropriate reaction is that there is no such thing as 'overkill', only 'open fire' and 'reload'. You're in trouble, man. Trust me, I know." he cast a wry look at his 'Soul Twin', who simply smiled innocently.

"Oh hush up." Dan muttered.

* * *

In the Gundalian palace ...

Ren looked at Rubanoid in his hand, recalling what Sid had told him. "I feel..." he started.

"Tell me." Linehalt urged.

"I feel really confused now." Ren admitted, remembering what Dan said. "I need answers."

* * *

Outside the second shield...

"Now Coredem!" Jake barked.

"Careful, Hawktor!" Shun warned in the skies.

"Don't worry, I see them." Hawktor assured. "Hold on tight."

"Ability activate!" Dan declared "'Particle Wave'! This is going to be a nasty one, buddy."

* * *

In Gill's warship...

Aquos squadron, you take the left flag!" Gill barked. "Ventus squadron, maintain position."

"How much longer do we have to wait for the ExoKor to be ready?" Stoica whined.

* * *

Outside the second shield...

"What's that?" Jake gasped.

"Something bad." Dan replied.

"Emperor Barodius will be here soon." Kazarina declared. "Clear up after the second shield, now!" as Gill manifested.

"This would be fun." Airzel grinned as he appeared.

"I can't wait." Stoica whistled.

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand" the four Gundalians chorused. "Rise Pyrus Krakix! Rise Ventus Strikeflier! Rise, Haos Lumagrowl! Rise Aquos Lythirus!"

"Looks like we've got a battle royal set here." Mercury noted.

"Stay sharp, everyone." Shun cautioned.

"What the..." Mercury blinked as Barodius' warship loomed overhead. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hey, King Cockroach." Dan retorted. "What is he doing here? Oh man!" he noticed Ren kneeling behind Barodius. "Ren, don't do it!"

"Sorry." Ren muttered.

"I don't know what else I can say to you, Ren." Dan snapped. "If you want to hang with creeps, I guess it's your choice. But no more talking! If you want to fight, then bring it on!"

"Why don't you sit this on out an watch." Barodius instructed. "Perhaps you might learn something. Right, Dharak?"

"This guy is big and he packs a punch." Drago noted as Dharak appeared, armored in his Battle Gear. "Watch yourself."

"No sweat, we can do this." Dan assured. "Are you ready, guys?"

"Ready." Shun nodded.

"Dan, ready." Farbia gave the okay.

"Rock and roll." Jake agreed as the Mercurian cousins nodded.

"I want all you to meet Colossus Dharak!" Barodius declared. "Pay attention, Ren. This is what true power looks like." he stated, after beating Drago to the ground. "Ability activate! 'West Wall Gazer'!"

"Got a plan?" Drago asked as the three energy beams merged into one and headed straight for the barrier.

"Of course!" Dan retorted. "Ability activate! 'Lumino Reflector'!"

"This guy is strong!" Drago growled, struggling to hold up his shield.

"Hold on!" Dan urged.

"Dan, Drago!" Ren gasped.

"Don't give up, Drago." Dan encouraged. "We've got this!"

Colossus Dharak's attack punched through Drago's barrier and stuck the second shield, putting a hole in it.

"Drago, wake up." Dan walked over to his fallen partner's side. "They broke through it!" he snapped, seeing the gaping hole in the barrier.

"When will you learn?" Barodius laughed. "My power is absolute. Resistance is futile. Ren, you've pledged your loyalty to me. Now, put your words into action. Crush these insects and I will reveal the secrets of Linehalt's forbidden power."

"Drago, you've got to wake up, pal." Dan urged.

"Are you sure, Ren?" Linehalt inquired.

"I don't have a choice, Linehalt." Ren admitted.

"Okay then." Linehalt sighed.

"Please, buddy." Dan pleaded. "Say something." as Ren manifested in front of him. "Ren!"

"This should be entertaining." Barodius smirked.

"Ren..." Dan gasped as Linehalt readied his Battle Gear. "Why? Just get it over with!"

"I have finally chosen..." Ren started. "Their side!"

At his partner's cue, Linehalt released his attack at Colossus Dharak.

"What are you doing, Ren?" Colossus Dharak barked.

"What I should have done from the start." Ren retorted. "I am fighting alongside my true friends!"

_Well, this is an interesting development._ Barodius mused. _It appears Ren will be punished after all._

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, folks, for those of you waiting for Ren to rejoin the team, you won't be disappointed in the next chapter. Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Dragonoid Colossus

SailorStar9: Chapter 19 goes up, this is Chapter 20. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 20: Dragonoid Colossus

* * *

"Linehalt." Drago looked up at the Darkus Bakugan in front of him, before reverting back to his ball form.

"Drago!" Dan ran over to reclaim his partner. "I've got you."

"Foolish boy." Barodius snorted. "How dare you spit on my face like that? And to think you were so close to being granted your freedom."

"There was a time when I believed you would do that for me." Ren admitted. "But now, I know differently. For years and years, you filled me with false hopes in living in the sunlight. But now I realize, as long as I serve you, I will never have my true freedom."

"Shall we, Dharak?" Barodius inquired.

"Why should we dirty our hands?" Dharak scoffed. "Let the ExoKor deal with it." that said, three ExoKors manifested on the battlefield.

"Come on!" Linehalt readied Boomix.

"Linehalt, no!" Ren gasped when Linehalt was beaten back by two ExoKors.

"Your Master is a traitorous fool." Dharak remarked. "And now he has sealed both of your fates. You should have stayed loyal, Linehalt."

"I did." Linehalt sat up. "Ren and I are loyal to the end."

"You both will have the Brawlers to keep you company." Barodius added. "Once we defeat Neathia, you're banished back to the darkness."

"We aren't," Linehalt stated.

"Ever going back." Ren finished.

"We'll see about that." Barodius scoffed.

"Ability activate!" Ren started. "'Ice Crasher'! Battle Gear Ability activate! 'Boomix Lock'!"

"'Westwall Shield'!" Barodius countered. "Pathetic. 'Evil Blow'! 'Darkness Glow'!"

"Ability activate!" Ren declared. "'Darkness Blizzard'!"

"Nice one." Dan remarked after Linehalt nullified Dharak's ability. "He nullified the ability."

"Keep going, Linehalt." Drago encouraged.

"Ren, you've always been there for me" Linehalt said, as he and Dharak took the battle to the air. "Even when things were hopeless, you've never gave up our dream of living in the light. Now, it's my turn. I'm not going to let anyone take our freedom from us."

"Ability activate." Ren pulled out a card. "'Razen Breaker'! Linehalt, even if I'm supposed to be your guardian, the truth is, we've been watching out for each other all of these years. You saved my life once, and now, it's time I saved yours. We were wrong to betray the Brawlers the way we did."

"Then, we'll redeem ourselves; by defeating Barodius." Linehalt concluded.

"Ability activate." Barodius stated. " High Stood Waiver'!"

"Linehalt!" Ren called as his partner was bombarded with the energy balls.

"They're getting pummeled." Dan cursed.

"Stay strong, Linehalt." Drago shouted.

"Ability activate." Ren pulled out another card. "'Gigarth Ray'!"

"I find it very curious that Linehalt hasn't shown us his 'Forbidden Power' yet." Dharak remarked.

"We've certainly given him enough opportunity." Barodius agreed. "Perhaps we need to push a little harder."

"Or perhaps he never possessed the power in the first place." Dharak added.

"My father may be a superstitious old fool, but he was no coward." Barodius pointed out. "If Linehalt and his kind didn't possess the 'Forbidden Power', then he won't have gone to such great lengths to keep them away, hidden in the darkness. We need to capture Linehalt and give him to Kazarina."

"I'm sure her methods will reveal what's really inside of him." Dharak added.

"'Thunder Probe'!" Barodius voiced.

"Linehalt!" Ren called as Dharak rained energy streams on his partner.

"Ren!" Dan dashed over to the fallen Gundalian after Linehalt lost the battle. "Are you okay?"

"It's time for us to step in, Dan." Drago voiced.

"I'm with you, Drago." Dan agreed. "I know Ren went bad for a little while, but..."

"Say no more." Drago cut in. "He's our friend, and we need to help him."

"Stay out of this." Linehalt snapped. "Please, if you really want to help, let us finish this ourselves."

"You guys are really banged up, and..." Dan reminded when Ren tightened his grip on his wrist.

"Dan, Linehalt is right." Ren agreed. "Please..."

"Ren..." Dan blinked. "Fine, I get you, pal." he relented. "This is your score and you need to settle it."

"Thanks for understanding." Ren got to his feet.

"Let's go." Linehalt jumped into his partner's hand.

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan stand." Ren restarted the battle. "We can do this, Linehalt."

* * *

In the Sacred Shrine...

"Oh Sacred Orb." Queen Serena prayed in the chamber where the Sacred Orb was kept. "I humbly ask you to protect those who are fighting to protect us."

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

"Where have those rodents squirreled away to?" Dharak looked around.

"That's it." Linehalt aimed 'Boomix' at Dharak, having hidden in a canyon. "Hold still."

"Why don't you just show yourself, you cowards?" Barodius smirked, Dharak having countered Linehalt's attack with an energy blast of his own. "Ability activate.'Exodus Waiver'!"

"Hold tight, Ren." Linehalt warned.

"Blast them out of the sky, Dharak." Barodius barked as Linehalt took to the air.

"Gladly." Dharak agreed. "Let's try my new favorite toy." ExoKor merging with Riptor, and Smashtor.

"Ability activate." Barodius stated, sending streams of Darkus energy to the surroundings, blowing Linehalt to the ground.

"Ren, no!" Dan hurried over. "Dude."

"We're okay." Ren assured.

"Yeah." Linehalt agreed. "Don't worry."

"It is clear that the Bakugan as powerful as Linehalt is wasted on a Battler like Ren." Barodius remarked. "Even after all these years, he still hasn't learned to use the Switch Code."

"What's he talking about?" Ren wondered.

"I thought you had promise, Ren." Barodius said. "That's why I gave you so many chances. Obviously that was an error in judgment in my part. There is nothing special about you at all. No matter, your pathetic dream of living in the sunshine is over, Ren. You have nothing but darkness in your future."

"Don't listen to him." Linehalt snapped, his aura brimming as he stood up.

"Linehalt?" Ren blinked.

"Even as a young boy, you believed it was possible." Linehalt remarked. "You can see what even I was blind to. It was your faith that helped us get through those horrible times. We can't give up on our dream., Ren. Not now, not ever!"

"What?" Barodius gasped as Linehalt's power exploded. "It's the 'Forbidden Power'!"

"No, Linehalt!" Ren called.

* * *

In their respective warships...

"What is happening?" Stoica demanded as the energy wave rocked the airborne warships.

"Hold steady." Gill warned.

"I've never seen such power." even Airzel was stunned.

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

"Whatever this is, it's going to rip the planet in two." Drago stated.

"I know." Dan agreed, clinging onto a rock anchor.

"Linehalt, stop it." Ren shouted, trying to calm his enraged partner down. "Stop it!"

* * *

In the Neathian Palace...

"The energy wave is gaining in strength, sir." a guard reported. "At this rate, the third shield won't hold much longer. Captain Elright, something is happening to the Sacred Orb and the Caelumus 9 haven't returned from the Shrine."

"Come on, let's go." Elright barked.

* * *

In the Sacred Shrine...

"Mother, what's wrong?" Eva asked the sphere.

"The Caelumus Council, we have to leave." Elright warned.

With an unison nod, the Caelumus 9 followed Elright out of the Sacred Shrine, just as the stone gargoyle cracked open, revealing its true form, Dragonoid Colossus.

"Is that what I think it is?" Elright was stunned.

"Yes, Mother's 'Last Defense'." Eva confirmed. "Dragonoid Colossus."

In a stream of rainbow-colored light, Dragonoid Colossus teleported to the battlefield.

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

"Did you see that?" Dan asked as Dragonoid Colossus flew overhead.

"I think so." Drago remarked as Dragonoid Colossus shot into the sphere of light which Linehalt was engulfed in, the sudden burst of energy entering Linehalt's chest gem and forcing him back into his sphere form.

"Linehalt." Ren picked up his partner.

"Are you okay, Dharak?" Barodius asked, he too, was blown off by the energy wave.

"Yes, the battle would really hurt." Dharak replied. "What was that thing?"

"Give me a status report, Gill." Barodius instructed.

"Well sire, we've sustained significant damage." Gill replied.

Giving Barodius a warning roar, Dragoniod Colossus shot off in a burst of light and entered Dan's palm gem.

_Interesting._ Barodius was intrigued.

"Are your ears still ringing too?" Drago joked as Dan sat up.

"Yup." Dan grinned.

"Prepare to transport us." Barodius gave the retreat order.

"Right away, sire." Gill replied.

"Dan!" Shun ran over, followed by the rest.

"Are you okay?" Marucho asked.

"The Gundalians are retreating." Farbia remarked, the group seeing the withdrawing warships.

* * *

In his warship...

_Linehalt's 'Forbidden Power' is even greater than I have imagined._ Barodius mused. _But what's more impressive is that winged creature that came in and snuffed it out. It reminds me of the bedtime story that my father used to tell me; a Guardian Spirit that protected the Sacred Orb. I've opened the Pandora's Box and stumbled on the greatest treasure ever._

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

"Ren, are you okay?" Dan asked.

"Never been better." Ren replied. "I've finally figured it out."

"What are you talking about?" Dan wondered. "Figured what out?"

"The truth about my duty as a 'Dark Protector'." Ren clarified. "I'm supposed to keep Linehalt from unleashing his 'Forbidden Power' in a destructive manner."

"What 'Forbidden Power'?" Drago asked.

"It's something I've been cursed with." Linehalt replied. "As a Dark Bakugan."

"It's not your fault, Linehalt." Ren corrected. "It's mine, for not understanding what my duties were. I promise it won't happen again."

"How can we know better if no one ever told us?" Linehalt argued.

"It doesn't matter." Ren insisted. "It was my responsibility and I failed everyone. He was right to hide us away. We must live in seclusion, for the sake of everyone's safety."

"Yes, Ren." Linehalt agreed.

"Goodbye, my friends." Ren stood up to leave.

"Hey Ren, hold up." Dan voiced. "You guys are not going anywhere. With a power like that, you'll also do a lot of good when it's used against the forces of evil."

"He's right." Shun agreed. "You'll be a great partner in the fight against Barodius. You just need to learn to control your new found power, Ren."

"We'll all help you." Marucho added. "That's what real friends are for, Ren."

"But it's more than I deserve, you guys." Ren remarked.

"Don't be silly." Marucho chided. "That stuff is all water under the bridge."

"Aw weird, I was kind of getting used to your other look." Dan joked as Ren took on his human guise.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. Forgiveness

SailorStar9: Chapter 20 goes up, this is Chapter 21. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 21: Forgiveness

* * *

"That's some pretty heavy destruction." Marucho looked at the crater. "At least it made the Gundalians retreat."

"For now, maybe." Shun agreed. "But you bet it won't be long before they all come back."

"Then, we'll better hustle and kick-start the second shield again." Jake suggested. "Shouldn't be now that Drago's all super-charged, right?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news, everyone." Elright reported. "That last explosion back there completely destroyed the second shield generator base."

"We only have the third shield left." Farbia realized.

"Sorry." Ren muttered.

"It is what it is, guys." Dan concluded. "We need to focus on keeping the third shield secure."

"Dan's right." Shun agreed. "Let's head back to the Royal Palace and run a full diagnostic report."

"Think you can give us a hand, Ren?" Dan suggested.

"Really?" Ren blinked. "You sure?"

"You're with us." Dan assured. "Everything else is all under the bridge."

"While you guys are going that, Linehalt can recuperate." Drago added. "After expanding such a large amount of energy, he can take it easy."

"It's okay." Linehalt assured. "I'll be fine."

"Okay then, let's do it." Dan decided. "Are you ready, Farbia?"

"I guess so." Farbia replied. "Okay Elright, prepare to transport us immediately."

"Princess, are you sure?" Elright wondered.

"Just do it." Farbia insisted. "Right now."

"Yes madam." Elright relented.

* * *

In the Neathian Palace...

"This way." Marucho gestured. "Ren, I'll show you the... huh?" he blinked. "Hey, where did he go?"

"But..." Dan looked around. "He's gone."

"But he was right here." Jake added.

"Linehalt's gone too." Coredem remarked.

"But that means that..." Hawktor trailed.

"They won't transported with us." Dan realized. "You left them behind on purpose. What gives?"

"I'm sorry." Elright replied. "We couldn't."

"It was impossible." Farbia supplied. "There is absolutely nothing we can do to change it."

"Why not?" Dan wondered.

"Yeah, why not?" Marucho pressed. "Answer me right now."

"Very well then." Farbia replied. "It's because they're Gundalians."

"The shield has a Bio-Filter, doesn't it?" Shun realized.

"That's right." Farbia replied. "Since it's the final line of defense protecting the Royal Palace and the rest of the city, it's been equipped to scan the DNA of anyone who transports through it. When the war broke out, we programmed it to block the passage of anyone with Gundalian DNA."

"Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?" Marucho protested.

"We couldn't, Marucho." Elright replied. "We didn't want to reveal our security measures in front of the enemy. We do not need him reporting back to his superiors."

"But Ren's on our side now." Dan pointed out. "Why don't we just deactivate the shield so we can let him in? Then fire it up again once they're inside?"

"No way, Dan." Farbia insisted.

"But why not?" Dan demanded.

"Because I still don't trust Ren as far as I can throw him." Farbia retorted.

"Wait up, come back here." Dan snapped.

"Brawlers." Queen Serena cut in. "Report to my quarters immediately."

* * *

Outside...

"They left us behind." Ren noted.

"Yes." Linehalt agreed.

"It's okay, Linehalt." Ren sighed in resignation and went off.

* * *

In her room...

Farbia sighed and reverted back to her Neathian form, before flopping onto her couch in exhaustion.

"Princess, do you think you were a bit harsh on Dan back there?" Aranaut wondered.

"Aranaut, he wanted us to allowed Gundalians behind the shield." Farbia reminded.

"Ren and Linehalt turned their backs on Barodius." Aranaut pointed out. "Perhaps we can trust him, like Dan said."

"I'm sorry." Farbia muttered. "I just can't."

"I understand." Aranaut sighed.

* * *

In her room...

"Dan, it may seem irrational that Farbia refuses to forgive Ren." Queen Serena stated. "But remember, the Gundalians declared war on us and this war has caused Farbia more dearly than you know."

"Aranaut used to be partner of Jin, the previous leader of the Castle Knights." Venus supplied, before narrating on how Jin was defeated and killed by Kazarina and had Aranaut captured. "Without a moment's hesitation, Farbia stormed Gundalia by herself and successfully rescued Aranaut."

"Why the heck would she do something like so crazy and dangerous?" Dan wondered.

"She obviously felt a strong connection to Aranaut." Drago added. "Why?"

"Farbia risked her lift to rescue Aranaut not because of her connection to him, but rather her connection to Jin." Queen Serena replied.

"You see, he was her fiance." Venus added.

"She's going to get married?" Akwimos echoed.

"That's what fiances do." Hawktor added.

"Wait a minute, you never did tell us what happened to Jin." Marucho voiced. "Was he..."

"Sadly, Jin was lost in battle." Saturn replied.

"So, Aranaut is Farbia's last link to him." Shun concluded.

"Aranaut never told us." Coredem stated.

"He doesn't remember." Mercury stated. "The experiments wiped out large parts of his memory. So as far as he knows, he's always been Farbia's partner."

"It's probably better for him that he doesn't remember." Akwimos added. "No one needs that kind of bad memories."

"So, now you know why Farbia doesn't have in her heart to forgive Ren." Queen Serena remarked.

* * *

Later that night...

"Hm..." Eva let out a satisfied moan after the much-awaited make-out session on the love couch. "Oh..." she bit back a louder groan when the Ventus Brawler suckled her neck. "I missed this."

"So did I." Shun admitted as they came up for air. "You aren't telling me everything." he stated, our favorite couple now cuddling on the love couch.

"Can't keep anything from you, can I?" Eva raised a brow at her love. With a sigh, she relented, "Fine, Jin was more than Farbia's fiance. They're somewhat like us, 'Soulmates'."

"A lower level than 'Soul Twins'." Shun snorted. "That doesn't explain why she went all crazy."

"Laugh it up all you want." Eva chided at his snort. "For your information, I too, went berserk after you died and did even crazier things."

"Like?" Shun prodded.

"I unlocked my 'Aeon' level, completely bypassing 'Eternal' and 'Holy'." Eva replied. "That, and I made a blood pact with a 'Vengeance Spirit'."

"You did what?" Shun exploded, not believing his ears.

"Yes, I made a blood pact with a 'Vengeance Spirit'." Eva repeated.

"You're crazy." Shun muttered. "Like Corinn-nee-chan would let you." as he recalled his memories of what a 'Spirit of Vengeance' is. The Spirit of Vengeance is a immortally blessed spirit created by the Goddess of Retribution, Nemesis, the patron Goddess of the Uranus Royal House. It may only be used by a pure soul. A pact between the 'Spirit of Vengeance' is bartered and once an accord is made, the spirit bonds with the summoner, until the end of the summoner's life.

"You'll be surprised." Eva let out a small smirk.

"You mean she actually did?" Shun echoed in disbelief.

"Well, considering she too did the same thing after Nerissa-nee-chan got killed..." Eva shrugged. "Enough of that." she grinned mischievously. "We've got lots of catching up to do."

"Agreed." Shun returned her smirk and cast a 'Silent' spell within the room, before proceeding to do more... R-rated stuff.

"DADDY!" Mavelle exclaimed, having walked into her parents' _intimate moment_. "MY EYES!"

* * *

Outside...

"Ren!" Marucho called as he trekked through the forest. "Where is he? How far can he get? Ren, Linehalt! Oh snap, that thing is ugly." he muttered, having been saved by Ren who had pulled him into the bushes and thus saving him from being eaten by a 'Blooming Buttercup'.

* * *

In her room...

"Who is it?" Farbia asked, hearing the knock on her door.

"It's me, Dan." Dan voiced.

"Hey." Farbia stated, taking on her human guise.

"I have to ask you something." Dan remarked.

"What's up?" Farbia inquired.

"I was wondering if you..." Dan started.

"Relax, Dan." Farbia assured. "Just ask me."

I just wondered if you trusted me." Dan said.

"Of course I do." Farbia assured. "I trust all the Brawlers completely."

"Maybe you should get to the point, Dan." Drago reminded. "Farbia's tired."

"I know the Gundalians are totally slime for the bad stuff they do, but you've got to believe me when I tell you, Ren is different. Seriously Farbia, he is."

"I know you honestly believe that, Dan." Farbia noted. "But I'm just not convinced, at least not as of yet."

"But you could be open to the idea." Drago argued.

"Tell us, what would it take to convince you that it is true?" Dan pleaded.

"Let us prove it to you." Drago agreed.

* * *

Outside...

"I thought you might be hungry, so I packed a bunch of food." Marucho revealed his pack. "There's a little of everything in here."

"Marucho, why are you so kind to me?" Ren wondered. "After I betrayed you the way I did."

"It's like what Dan told you earlier, let's leave all the bad stuff in the past." Marucho assured. "What's important that you've come back to our side."

"Marucho..." Ren started. "I am unworthy of your forgiveness."

"Not so fast." Farbia cut in, along with the rest of the group. "It's not that easy."

"Farbia." Marucho chided.

"Alright, here's the deal, Ren." Farbia stated. "If you're sincere and forgiveness is what you really want, then you've got to earn it. You understand me? You have to battle me for your redemption."

"I see." Ren relented. "If that's what it takes, then fine."

"If you win, I'll accept you back as a member of the team." Farbia declared. "But if you lose, then you leave Neathia and never return. Gate Card, set!"

"By the way, Eva, is that a hickey?" Marucho pointed to the red mark on his cousin's neck.

"Marucho!" Eva protested, flushing.

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand." Farbia started.

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand." Ren declared.

"Dan and the others think you're still worth saving." Farbia remarked. "Were they right, Ren? Because right now, my heart tells me otherwise."

"Farbia, I completely understand your hatred toward me." Ren admitted. "I didn't think I was worthy of forgiveness myself, but then, Dan showed me that everyone deserves a second chance."

"Ability activate." Farbia declared. "'Vector Fist'!"

"Ability activate." Ren countered. "'Dark Saber'!"

"Tell me, Ren." Farbia stated. "I want to understand what Dan and the others see in you that makes your betrayal worth forgiving. So, make me a believer then. Ability activate. 'Fist Alley'!"

"Ability activate." Ren countered. "'Darkness Blizzard'! Ability activate. 'Dark Javelin'!"

"Linehalt's kicking the tar out of Aranaut, so why is he wheezing like Grandpa?" Jake wondered.

"He still hasn't recovered from his last battle." Eva supplied.

"You're right." Shun agreed. "Don't forget the energy he exerted almost tore the planet into half."

"That's gonna take it out of you." Hawktor concurred.

"Gate Card, open." Farbia restarted. "'Haos Saver'!"

"Ready, Boomix." Ren summoned his Battle Gear. "Battle Gear boost!"

"Ready, Battle Crusher." Farbia followed suit. "Battle Gear boost!"

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Ren declared. "'Boomix Lock'!"

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Farbia countered. "'Battle Crusher Doom'!"

"I'm sorry, Ren." Linehalt apologized, having lost the battle.

"It's okay, Linehalt." Ren assured. "You did your best. Rubanoid, can I count on you to step in?"

"Sid entrusted me to you, so it would be my honor." Rubanoid replied.

"The honor is mine." Ren corrected. "Gate Card, set. Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand. Go, Pyrus Rubanoid."

"He's a Pyrus." Farbia noted. _Why is a Darkus Battler like Ren fighting with a Pyrus Bakugan?_

"Hey, didn't he belong to that mean-looking dude, Sid?" Jake voiced.

"Right, I wonder how Ren got a hold of him." Dan noted.

"Bakugan, roll, Bakugan, stand." Farbia restarted the battle.

"Ability activate." Ren called. "'Corundum Tusk'!"

"Ability activate." Farbia countered. "'Mirage Fist'!"

"Gate Card open." Ren called. "'Woolly Spore'! Finish him, Rubanoid. Ready, Destrakon Gear." he summoned Rubanoid's Battle Gear. "Battle Gear boost! Battle Gear Ability activate. 'Destrakon Gear Vickers'!" _I won't let your sacrifice be in vain, Sid._ "Understand that I have no loyalty to Barodius."

"Ready, Battle Crusher." Farbia summoned Aranaut's Battle Gear. "Battle Gear boost! Battle Gear Ability activate. 'Battle Crusher Doom'!"

"Oh man." Dan gaped.

"Ren, watch out." Marucho warned.

"Get out of there, Rubanoid." Ren hollered, his warning came too late after Aranaut finished the battle with one blast. "Oh no." he sank to his knees. "I can't believe it. After all that, I still failed. What Farbia?" he looked up at Farbia's outreached hand. "Have you come to gloat now? Don't worry, we'll be on our way."

"It's okay." Farbia assured. "I finally saw another side of you at the end there. I believe you now when you say that you are with us."

"So then..." Ren blinked

"Welcome to Neathia." Farbia nodded.

"Thank you." Ren wiped away his tears. "Farbia."

"Alright, now we're an even stronger team than ever." Dan boasted.

"Captain Elright, bring us all home now. please" Farbia instructed.

"Yes, copy that." Elright nodded. "Ready to commence on your signal, Princess."

"We're ready now." Farbia stated.

* * *

The next day in the Neathian Palace...

"Ren Crawler." Queen Serena stated as Ren knelt before her, decked in his Castle Knight uniform. "By joining us, you're agreeing to fight against your former homeland. Are you prepared to do so?"

"Barodius never showed me loyalty like you have." Ren replied. "I am fully committed to destroying him."

"Very well, then." Queen Serena nodded. "You're now officially Castle Knight."

"It's my great honor." Ren bowed.

"That's what I'm talking about." Dan smiled. "We're fighting with even numbers now."

"Congratulations, Ren Crawler." Farbia reached out her hand.

"Thank you, Farbia." Ren returned the handshake.

"Awesome, now we've got a Darkus Battler on our team." Jake whooped.

"Yeah, totally awesome." Marucho beamed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Into the Storm

SailorStar9: Yes, I'm still alive and reviving this fic due to popular demand. Anyway, Chapter 22 goes up, this is Chapter 23. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 23: Into the Storm

* * *

"Ren, Jake!" Marucho shouted over the communicator. "It's the Gundalians! They're attacking the third shield!"

* * *

"That's it, Krakix." Gill ordered. "Bring down the third shield. Tear it to the ground, now. What?" he gasped, his Bakugan slamming his fist onto the barrier, only to be deflected back, Krakix turning back it its ball form.

* * *

"That's what I'm talking about." Akwimos beamed.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so worried." Linehalt mused.

"I don't know." Ren admitted. "It isn't like Barodius to give up so easily."

"It isn't like Serenity, either." Eva agreed.

"They're just re-grouping to plan a better strategy." Shun reasoned.

"Definitely." Hawktor agreed with his partner.

"Guys, are you forgetting about our secret weapon?" Dan reminded.

"Dan's right." Fabia concurred. "The shield has the DNA code that prevents the Gundalians from passing through. So, until they figure it out…"

"Could they?" Akwimos wondered.

"No way." Jake waved the Aquos Bakugan's concerns aside.

"Not in a million years." Coredem agreed.

"I don't know." Eva frowned. "I mean it's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"Oh no, this is not good, guys." Elright warned, as a geomagnetic storm roared in.

"It's a geomagnetic storm." Fabia explained. "Usually it's not a big deal, but…"

"The storm will disrupt our radar." Elright continued. "Which means that we'll be blind to any attack."

"Something's not right." Reiana frowned. "This storm… it isn't natural."

"Reiana is right." Nerssia pulled out her 'Deep Aqua Mirror'. "I'm sensing evil powers."

"Dark Serenity." The Senshi chorused as one.

"Damn." Corrin cursed.

"Dad," Mavelle looked at her father who had his hands over her ears. "What's a 'Damn'?", and displaying how well she could read lips.

"Corrin-nee." Shun glared at his cousin. "I'll appreciate it if you keep your cursing to a minimum around my daughter."

"Either that or keep it in the bedroom, under covers and behind a silencing spell." Eva trained a look at Nerssia.

"We'll send the Castle Knights on patrols to keep an eye out." Dan suggested. "The Brawlers will help too. If anyone sees anything, we'll sound the alarm using our Baku-meters."

"The Senshi will help too." Ditea offered.

"We'll take to the air." Celia added. "Venus," she turned to Ditea. "You stay here as the communication centre."

"Right." Ditea nodded.

* * *

"This lightning is intense." Mavelle winced, both Senshi taking their search to the skies.

"I agree." Mercury nodded. "Stay close, Mavelle."

"Your mother is correct." Dark Serenity mocked, appearing above the mother-daughter pair.

"Serenity." Mercury glared, shuffling her daughter behind her. "Mavelle, get to the ground and sent out the signal flare."

"But mom…" Mavelle protested.

"Now!" Mercury barked, summoning an ice ball.

"Okay…" Mavelle muttered and backed off to find a place to fire the rocket.

* * *

"Thanks for taking the bait, Mercury." Kazarina taunted, retrieving the image hologram. "I'm surprised you have the guts to come out here alone."

* * *

"She what?" Drago echoed.

"She just took on Serenity by herself?" even Shun was shocked.

"In that geomagnetic storm?" Marucho exclaimed.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Fabia scolded.

"I tried." Mavelle sobbed. "But she told me to send out the signal flare first…"

"It could be a trap." Ren reasoned.

"Whatever the case, we have to find her immediately." Ditea went into commander mode and transformed in a flash.

* * *

"Silly little Senshi." Kazarina mocked. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl! Rip her to pieces!"

"And me without the 'Elemental Dragons'." Mercury mused, shielding her eyes from the light emitting from the charging Lumagrowl. "Time to send one waylaid dog back to the pound." She blocked off the claw with her 'Ravelt' blade.

"We'll see about that, little girl." Lumagrowl retorted.

"Ability activate: Spiral Blade!" Kazarina countered.

"Ice Shield!" Mercury blocked off the attack with her barrier.

"My swords…" Lumagrowl hissed, his blades pounding against Mercury's barrier.

"Relax Lumagrowl." Kazarina assured. "We'll take this fool down yet. Ability activate: Arcadia Sword!"

"Frost Pillar!" Mercury countered, summoning her ice pillar that shot up into the air, deflecting not only Lumagrowl's energy shards, it also froze the Bakugan's paw.

"Ability activate: Blade Fantasma!" Kazarina renewed her attack, the energy surge shattering the icy column and striking Mercury.

"Absolute Zero Freeze!" Mercury countered, breathing hard from the previous attack.

"What's happening?" Lumagrowl demanded, his feet starting to turn into ice.

"We're not finished yet." Kazarina hissed. "Not even close."

"Uh oh!" Lumagrowl gaped, Mercury's 'Tsunami Glacier' clashing into him.

"Big deal," Kazarina scoffed. "Ability activate: Time Warp!"

"Hey!" Mercury protested, time reversing up till after Lumagrowl's ''Arcadia Sword' attack.

* * *

"If anything happens to Mom…" Mavelle sobbed, the others heading off to find the missing Senshi.

"Mavelle, it isn't your fault." Shun consoled. "Eva _knew_ the risks. She did it to protect you."

* * *

"Let's just say I hit the rewind button on the battle." Kazarina snorted. "Battle Gear, boost! Battle Gear Ability activate: Barias Gear Lightning!"

"Pluto ought to sue." Mercury muttered.

"Why so surprised, Mercury?" Lumagrowl retorted. "Do you think this would take us down?"

"Not really." Mercury fired back. "Tsunami Glacier!" she countered the energy wave with an icy wave of her own.

"Ability activate: Blade Fantasma!" Kazarina continued her assault.

"Ice Pillar!" Mercury countered with her ice column. "Ice Pulse Barrage!" numerous ice balls surrounded her arm, converging into a single ice beam which blasted straight into Lumagrowl.

"Quit playing around, Kazarina!" Lumagrowl barked. "Let's end this."

"Battle Gear boost!" Kazarina tossed in the cylinder. "Gate Card open: Zero Weakness!" the energy cyclone forcing Mercury's transformation to reverse. "And with that, you will come with me." She froze Eva in place with her hypnosis.

_I can't breathe._ Eva realized.

"Bring her to me." Kazarina ordered, Lumagrowl picking up the still Eva within his jaws.

"I wanted to kill two birds with one stone, but as long as I can get hold of you, I will be quite satisfied." Kazarina laughed, the others arriving too late.

"MOM!" Mavelle screamed after Kazarina vanished with her prize.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Filler: Without Measure

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 23 goes up, this is Chapter 24. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 24: Without Measure

* * *

"Welcome, Princess Eva." Kazarina greeted the awakening Senshi. "This is my research lab, but I prefer to think of it as a home. There's no point in struggling." She chided, Eva finding herself strapped down to a gurney by thick bands. "I can assure those restrains can hold even you. Tell me, Eva, for you should know the answer to this question." She smirked. "Does water and electricity mix?"

Eva's ears picked up the whirr of machines growing louder as her mouth opened and instantaneously a loud ringing blared from off to her right. In the span of a short second, her head flared with pain like someone was stabbing her in the temples. The pain then travelled through her body like fire and needles. Her body reacted in wild spasms and her fingers and toes stretched out as if to detach themselves from her pain ridden body. Every joint seemed to expand and pop while the ringing grew louder against her throbbing eardrums. It was a horrible moment where her plane of awareness was comprised of only inescapable, thundering pain. It took her a while to realize the ringing had stopped and her screams had taken over the room.

* * *

Shun was seated by Mavelle's bed after the girl had collapsed from a supposed heart attack. "Mavelle," the Ventus Brawler wiped the beads of sweat that had escaped the forehead of the groaning child who was obviously having a nightmare. "Come on, sweetie. Don't do this to daddy."

"MAMA!" Mavelle screamed, sitting up and flinging herself into her father's arms.

"Mavelle, honey." Shun soothed. "It's alright."

"It's not alright." Mavelle sobbed. "They… she has mommy!"

"Kazarina?" Shun guessed.

Mavelle nodded, "She's torturing mommy to make her give up the 'Cosmic Seed'."

"Well, they won't get it." Shun assured.

* * *

"What?" Dark Serenity echoed in fury. "What do you mean she won't surrender the 'Cosmic Seed'?"

"Indeed." Kazarina reported. "No matter what I put her through, the 'Cosmic Seed' refused to manifest."

"I see." Dark Serenity mused. "Then perhaps… Kazarina." She voiced. "Release her into my custody. I have a plan."

"Of course, My Lady." Kazarina replied.

* * *

"I see you're awake." Dark Serenity remarked as Eva stirred. "Did you sleep well?"

"You..." Eva frowned. "Serenity! What do you want?" she demanded, finding herself unable to move, her arms secured to a stone cross.

"Think about it carefully." Dark Serenity began. "You will soon be the treasure in my hand."

"That's..." Eva gaped. "The Golden Apple!"

"You'll surely like being in this Golden Apple." Dark Serenity remarked. "And I'll be just like you, going back to the land in glory and ruling the Cosmos as it was meant to be."

"And you had to use the Gundalians to do that?" Eva glared. "I will not allow that you hurt others to achieve your goals."'

"You can't do anything!" Dark Serenity growled. "I will suck you dry of your Life Force. You should think about your situation, Eva."

"That wouldn't help you." Eva stood firm. "The Brawlers will come to my rescue. You are aware of this? Or have you forgotten, what happened the last time?"

"What?" Dark Serenity hissed. _She's totally relaxed and even smiles._ She wondered, taken aback by the unfazed Eva. _She is not at least afraid._ "Well, that's interesting." She chuckled. "Funny even, the Brawlers are as good as dead! They will die. You'll see, your hope will soon turn into desperation. And one more thing, I have to tell you." She raised the apple. "In order for me to revive, this Golden Apple should be linked to you. And only when you die, will I be truly revived. Enjoy my apple. You will find it... to your taste." She laughed as she attached the Golden Apple to Eva's left breast, the said metal metallic fruit beginning its job of draining Eva of her Life Force. "Eva, this time the misery will start from you." Dark Serenity laughed at the suffering Caelumus.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Final Strike

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 24 goes up, this is Chapter 25. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 25: Final Strike

* * *

"Where are they?" Ren wondered, he and Fabia keeping a lookout.

"Something must have happened to Dan and the others." Fabia concluded. "Do you think they saw us?" she inquired, the two ducking out of sight when they noticed a pair of guards walking past.

"It sounds like they did." Ren replied.

"I guess we should make the first move then." Fabia suggested.

"Wait, hold on a second." Shun stopped Fabia's next attack, Ren having tackled Marucho to the ground.

"Hey there, guys." Marucho peered out from the armor.

"Glad you're here." Ren nodded. "We've got a big job ahead."

* * *

"Why did Barodius wear suspenders?" Mason sounded from the lair.

"It's to keep his pants up." Ren replied

"Correct." Mavelle poked her head out. "Hey Daddy."

"Mavelle?" Shun looked at his daughter. "How did you…?"

"I fear you are underestimating my sneakiness, Daddy." Mavelle grinned.

"No more 'Mr. Deeds' for you, young lady." Shun chided. "What's this?" he looked around.

"It's a top secret lair that Nurzak built." Mason explained.

"So, where is he then?" Shun asked.

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Mavelle looked down, her index fingers poking against each other.

"What happened to Dan?" Ren asked. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, he's been captured." Shun replied.

"They've got Drago, Jake and Coredem too." Hawktor added.

"Mama?" Mavelle whispered, looking up.

* * *

"What happened?" Kazarina growled, the palace shaking from the quakes that had rocked from the Brawlers' attacks.

"What's going on?" Airzel demanded. "I want a status report, immediately."

* * *

"Hit him, Linehalt." Ren gave the order. "Don't hold back."

"I won't." Linehalt assured.

* * *

"Come on." Shun took the lead.

* * *

"Sir, we have trespassers in the castle." A soldier reported.

"The first attack was a decoy." Airzel realized.

* * *

"It sounds like the Brawlers have infiltrated the castle again." Gill noted, he and Barodius preparing to leave and attack the third shield after Kazarina merged Eva's DNA with Dharak's and causing the Darkus Bakugan to evolve. "Those insolent fools."

"Can I trust you to take care of this one?" Barodius inquired.

* * *

"This way." Shun instructed.

"Going somewhere, Brawlers?" Gill retorted. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand. Rise, Pyrus Krakix. You just couldn't leave it alone. And now you're going to pay."

"We've taken you down before, Gill." Shun snapped. "And we'll do it again, so you'd better move."

"I hardly think you're in the position to be making threats right now." Gill chided. "Perhaps you should say this is the end for you. Ability activate."

"Hold on a second." Marucho voiced. "We haven't even launched our Bakugan yet."

"'Argon Stream'." Gill released his attack anyway.

"'Darkness Blizzard'." Ren had Linehalt counter with an attack. "We've got this one handled. Go ahead."

"Uncle Marucho!" Mavelle shouted, Marucho stopping in his tracks.

"Come back." Gill demanded.

"Don't worry about them." Ren replied, Linehalt blocking Krakix's way. "You'll be fighting me."

"There's an elevator ahead that would take us down." Shun informed.

"How do we know they won't be there to ambush us once we step out of the lift?" Hawktor wondered.

"We don't exactly have a choice." Mavelle reminded.

"Don't you know it's impolite to enter someone's home without an invitation?" Airzel remarked, blocking the group. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand. Rise, Ventus Strikeflyer."

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand." Marucho took to the field. "Let's go, Aquos Akwimos."

"Ability activate." Airzel played his card. "'Down Clatch'."

"Ability activate." Marucho countered. "'Spiral Crusher'. You guys go find Dan and Drago."

"Surprise." Stoica sang, blasting Hawktor with an attack. "'Megalo Theria'" and knocking the small group out of the elevator shaft.

"Fabia, take Mavelle and go." Shun instructed. "I can keep these two busy."

"Daddy!" Mavelle protested.

"You have to go." Shun insisted. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay then." Fabia nodded. "Come on, Mavelle." She pulled the child off.

"Company ahead." Mavelle warned. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand. Descend from the heavens, Ventus Windam. Ability activate, 'Wind of Punishment'."

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand." Fabia took the chance to summon Aranaut. "Ability activate, 'Mirage Fist'." Enabling the Haos Bakugan to take out the opposition.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. Dream Escape

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 25 goes up, this is Chapter 26. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 26: Dream Escape

* * *

"This place is starting to remind me of everyone we've lost in battle." Fabia remarked.

"Losing him wasn't your fault." Aranaut assured. "Hold on tight." He picked up the two girls and headed off.

* * *

"Mistress Kazarina, wait." Lumagrowl protested, Kazarina was preparing her machine to take in Eva's Life Force that the Golden Apple had absorbed. "The energy level isn't 100%. Something must have been damaged by the explosion outside."

"The 'Pillar's luck seems endless." Kazarina snorted. "Find out what's wrong and fix it."

"Power is restored to 80%." Lumagrowl reported. "90%, 100%."

"Looks like your luck is finally up, Eva." Kazarina laughed. "It doesn't matter what you do." She taunted. "_Nothing_ can break these two," she nodded to the brainwashed Dan and Jake. "From my hypnosis."

"What's happening?" Lumagrowl was stunned when Jake knocked Kazarina aside. "How did he break free of the hypnosis?"

"What do you…" Jake grinned.

"Want to know?" Coredem finished.

"The bond between Bakugan and battler transcends the hypnosis." Kazarina explained. "If one breaks free of its power, then the other follows immediately."

"Dan!" Fabia shouted, Aranaut breaking through the roof.

"Fabia, I've got Dan." Jake hurried over.

"Mama!" Mavelle spotted her unconscious mother secured to the stone cross.

"You're not getting Eva back from me." Kazarina swore.

"Ability activate, 'Fist Alley'!"" Fabia went into battle.

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand!" Kazarina took to the battlefield.

"Hold on, Mom!" Mavelle dashed over to her mother. "Hm, what would Dad do in this situation?" she mused. "I know!" she beamed. "Strata Star Power!" she transformed into her Senshi form. "Strata Gale!" she sent two crescent-shaped energy attacks at the locks securing Eva. "Mama…" she whispered, the older female collapsed on the ground. "She's so cold."

"Mavelle." Dan and Jake were beside the mother-daughter pair, Jake having broken Kazarina's hypnosis on Dan.

"Jake, get the Golden Apple." Dan instructed.

"On it." Jake nodded. "Now what?" he wondered, the shining fruit in his hand.

"Destroy it?" Sailor Strata suggested.

"That could do it." Dan nodded.

"Stand back." Sailor Strata warned. "Anger of Wind!" she sent a violent wind storm at the metallic apple, shattering it and enabling the contained energies to return to its owner.

"Well, you can see she's definitely Shun's daughter." Jake joked.

"Hey, should've you feel a little grungy?" Dan grinned.

"How about a game of fetch?" Jake teased.

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan, stand!" both Brawlers joined in the battle.

"This reunion will have to wait until later." Kazarina stated, jumping onto Lumagrowl. "Now Lumagrowl, retreat."

"We'll be back." Lumagrowl promised, freeing through the wall.

"Get back here, you coward." Aranaut gave chase. "We'll finish this now."

* * *

"It's Dan." Marucho beamed, the four Bakugan burst out of the hole bearing their Brawlers.

"And Jake." Shun agreed.

* * *

"Faster Drago, we can't let them get away." Dan urged.

* * *

"Looks like they're back to normal." Ren noted. "And they've got Eva back as well. We get to settle the score too."

"Where's Kazarina running to so fast?" Gill wondered.

"Let's join the action." Ren suggested. Distracting Krakix with a blast from his blaster, Linehalt took off.

"After them, Krakix." Gill ordered.

"Battle Gear Ability activate, 'Barias Gear Thunder Bolt'!" Kazarina activated her Card, the out-surge of Haos energy reducing the four Bakugan back to their ball forms.

"Where did they go?" Fabia wondered after the light died off.

"Dan." Shun hurried over.

"Jake." Marucho waved.

"We didn't know you were gone." Shun joked, sliding an arm around Eva's waist.

"Prat." Eva smacked him playfully.

"Okay, I deserved that." Shun grinned.

"We were so worried." Marucho supplied.

"Thanks for saving us." Drago remarked.

"Fabia deserves the credit." Shun explained.

"No, it was a group effort." Fabia corrected.

"Auntie Fabia's right." Mavelle beamed. "You know what happens in first person shooters when you leave your base unprotected?"

Shun laughed, "Oh, I get it."

"Whatever happened, it's good to have all of you back." Ren added.

"Now all of us are back together, we should be unstoppable." Marucho boasted.

"How touching." Kazarina taunted. "I think I might cry."

"So, what happens next, huh?" Airzel asked. "A group hug?"

"What are we waiting for?" Stoica pressed. "Now we've got them altogether in on spot, why don't' we crush them?"

"I guess we're not the only ones who've reunited." Shun mused,

"Well, we still outnumber them." Ren reminded. "Eight to four."

"Wait a second," Eva voiced. "Where's Barodius?"

"Yes, that's strange." Drago agreed. "I'll expect Dharak to be here to fight me."

"I'm sensing a disturbance." Dragonoid Colossus informed the group. "The Sacred Orb is agitated. There's trouble on Neathia."

"You were so easy to fool." Gill taunted. "It's pathetic."

"What the heck?" Dan exclaimed. "Dharak's broke through the third shield."

"How is that possible?" Drago was confused.

"His DNA should've kept him out." Eva argued.

"Don't you remember, Princess?" Kazarina taunted. "You're the one who gave him the key."

"Aranaut, without the third shield, our home would be laid to waste." Fabia breathed.

"Get ready, everyone." Dragonoid Colossus voiced. "We must return to Neathia immediately." He manifested in the sky.

"Not so fast, Brawlers." Kazarina snapped.

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand." Gill, Kazarina, Stoica and Airzel summoned their Bakugan, blocking the group's path.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. Gundalian Showdown

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 26 goes up, this is Chapter 27. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 27: Gundalian Showdown

* * *

"Krakix, take down Dragonoid Colossus." Gill instructed, the four Bakugan concentrating their fire on the Colossus Bakugan.

"We're coming!" Dan shouted. "Let's go, everyone."

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand." The Brawlers went into battle.

"Come on, Drago." Dan urged. "We need to squash this and boot it back to Neathia, pronto."

"I'm with you." Drago agreed.

"Ability activate, 'Particle Blaster'!" Dan activated his Card.

"Ability activate, 'Spiral Pressure'!" Marucho took the stage.

"You'll see." Gill hissed. "Ability activate, 'Samurai Shield'!"

"Ability activate, 'Fly Fang - Hyper Storm'!" Shun countered.

"'Megalo Scannie'!" Stoica activated his Card, taking down Hawktor.

"'Phantom Blow'!"" Coredem blasted Lythirus in retaliation, only to be tackled by Krakix.

"'Razen Breaker'!" Ren had Linehalt take over the fight.

"Now everyone." Dragonoid Colossus landed. "Climb on."

"Let's go." Dan gave the order. "You heard him."

"Strikeflier, don't you let them get away." Airzel barked. "Ability activate, 'Burst Mistral'!"

"What's happening?" Dragonoid Colossus looked down at his frozen feet.

"I think I can smell Neathia burning all the way from here." Kazarina chuckled. "Can't you, Gill?"

"It smells like victory." Gill grinned. "And to think, we owe it all to you, Eva. Kazarina cloned your DNA and fused it with Dharak's to mutate him; that's what allowed him to pass through the shield. Battle Gear boost! How does it feel that your DNA is responsible for Neathia's destruction? Battle Gear ability activate, 'Vicer Oroch'!"

"Heads up, Drago!" Dan warned.

"That's right." Gill smirked, the attack hitting its mark. "What?" he gasped when Drago came out unscathed.

"Now, Dan." The powered-up Drago looked at his partner.

"Ability activate, 'Spire Dragon'!" Dan took his cue.

"Here's another!" Drago blasted Lythirus with the same attack after defeating Krakix. Strikeflier was taken out by the final attack.

"Dragonoid Colossus has broken free of the ice." Marucho noted, the ice around the Colossus Bakugan's feet thawing.

"Quickly, climb on before they attack me again." Dragonoid Colossus urged. "Hold on tight everyone." He declared, the group having boarded him.

"Wait, where's Fabia?" Eva looked around, Dragonoid Colossus having opened up a portal via his horn.

"Come on, Aranaut." Fabia pressed as Aranaut took down Lumagrowl. "We have to get home."

"Where do you think you're going, coward?" Lumagrowl grabbed Aranaut's leg before he jumped onto Dragonoid Colossus.

"Fabia, come on." Dan urged. "Let's go."

"I can't hold the portal open very long." Dragonoid Colossus reminded. "We have to go now."

"You have to go." Fabia agreed. "Hurry. You've got to save Neathia."

"We're on it." Dan nodded.

"Here we go." Dragonoid Colossus took his cue and entered the portal.

* * *

"Don't look now." Eva warned as Airzel and Stoica's ships entered the protal behind them. "We've got company."

"Have I ever told you how much I despise Gundalians?" Hawktor wondered.

"Let's bust out the Battle Gear and sunk those punches." Akwimos suggested.

"Absolutely not." Dragonoid Colossus objected. "Battling inside the dimensional portal is far too dangerous."

"Then, let's hope those morons know that too." Eva remarked. "Better step on it, Dragonoid Colossus. You know, just in case."

"Good idea." Dragonoid Colossus agreed and picked up the pace.

* * *

"So they've come back, have they?" Barodius mused, Dragonoid Colossus emerging from the portal.

"Just in time, I suppose." Dark Serenity smirked, despite being surrounded by the Senshi.

"Barodius!" Dan glared.

"Serenity!" Eva snapped.

"It's the end for you!" the two declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Code Eve

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 27 goes up, this is Chapter 28. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 28: Code Eve

* * *

"What are you doing?" Shun shouted, Eva was preparing to jump off.

"Aeon Mercury Power!" Eva called forth her transformation.

"Sorry Daddy, but I think Mom's going to need some help." Mavelle remarked. "Strata Guardian Power!"

"The women of my lives." Shun shook his head.

* * *

"Yo Mercury." Mara greeted as mother and daughter joined in the battle.

"Nice of you two to drop by." Jupiter nodded.

"You're late." Venus chided.

"Sorry, Dragonoid Colossus missed the exit." Strata joked.

"So, the entire cast is here." Dark Serenity sneered, powering up her attack. "Eternal Flash!"

"Wind of Protection!" Strata shielded the group from the energy beam.

"Moon Crystal Retribution!" Dark Serenity's energy needle wave blasted the Senshi to the ground.

"Damn..." Jupiter cursed.

"The day one of these battles is easy for us, I'll know for sure we've finally broken reality," Mars muttered.

"Weaklings." Dark Serenity tsked. "Now be good little doggies and hand over your powers. I deserve them more than you do. Bow before your Queen, or die standing."

"Freezing Requiem!"

"Oh... the little ice kitty has claws." Dark Serenity sneered, breaking free of her ice prison easily.

"Light Spear!" Venus used her as a sort of chain, and the sword was the point of the spear. Once and again the light Senshi shot her makeshift new weapon at Dark Serenity, but all the attacks were deflected.

Dark Serenity smiled and raised her crystal. "Demoness Call. All your power is still not enough to defeat me, no matter how many of you attack, you will be..." She stopped in shock as she felt a pain in her chest. "Damn it..."

"Endless Death." Saturn summoned her attack, the business end of her Glaive stabbed into Dark Serenity's chest as she used her howling, giant, faceless wraith to attack the Dark Messiah from the inside.

"Meltdown Storm!" Mars' attack was a wave of flames.

"Deadly Torrent!"

"Anger of Wind!"

Mercury's stream of water merged with her daughter's whirlwind to form one large jet of water and ice.

"Thundering Fury!" Jupiter tossed her impossibly strong electric current at Dark Serenity.

"Wind Serpent!"

"Aqua Serpent!"

The two attacks were identical, not counting their elements, and the two giant snakes wrapped around each other as they both shot towards their target.

"Aeon Wrap!" Pluto's attack was as invisible as ever, and the effect on her target was also hard to notice.

"So much power…" Dark Serenity was down on her knees, Saturn jumping back.

"Give up, witch, next time we're going to kill you," Venus snapped.

"Sorry, you're not," Dark Serenity mused as she stood up.

Mercury paled. "Girls, keep your guards up!"

Dark Serenity smiled coldly. "I could just blast you away with your own powers, but what would be the fun in that? No, let me show you my own power. Dark Queen's Torment!"

"Strata!" Mercury looked in horror as the younger Senshi threw herself in front of her, taking the blunt of the darkness ripple. "Everyone…" she looked around as the others fell around her in extreme pain.

"Oh, I'm waiting for this, weakling." Dark Serenity mocked as Mercury stood back up. "Go ahead, power up so I can kill you. You were always the weakest Senshi, even back during the Silver Millennium. I could never understand why Saito chose you. I'm waiting." She retorted, then sensed something. Something, in the back of her mind, a feeling like that she had felt when Eva turned in her 'Silver Wing' form the first time. Dark Serenity frowned. No, she had not mistaken, Mercury was starting to gather energy, and it was more than she had first thought. "No… you won't beat me. I will kill you before you transform!"

It was too late and Dark Serenity paled when she saw the white aura around Mercury. She could not stop her dash, however, but the aura was gone as soon as it had appeared, and... a gloveless hand was clutching her fist, and the person that was standing there looked way different than the weak girl she had been about to attack. "This changes nothing, I will still kill you."

"No, you won't," the Goddess-like girl remarked, not turning to look at her. "I am Lukou, and this is the end of the road for you, Serenity."

Just then, the Sacred Orb flashed, its light reaching out to the combatants, drawing Dan, Drago, Barodius, Dharak, Dark Serenity and Lukou into an alternate dimension.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. Destiny Revealed

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 28 goes up, this is Chapter 29 and the final chapter of this arc. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 29: Destiny Revealed

* * *

"Greetings, I am Code Eve, the Mother Light of all Bakugan." Code Eve greeted the group. "I am the life inside the Sacred Orb. In the beginning, there were two dragons, one of Fire, one of Darkness, Genesis Dragonoid and Dharaknoid. Unfortunately, the powers of the original two were too strong and caused the dimensions to splinter. The force of the separation caused the residual energy to scatter, which led to a different kind of creation. The dimension in which Genesis Dragonoid appeared was separated into six distinct attribute worlds. The dimension in which Dharaknoid appeared saw the creation of only two worlds. In the millennial that followed, the sacred guardians of each dimension created their own origin legends as they built their respective histories. And more and more time passed, it seems the original two were destined to never meet again, that is until Princess Fabia sent out a distress call for help in fighting off the Gundalian invaders and the Battle Brawlers responded. This led to the eventual meeting of Drago and Dharak; the two Bakugan who inherited the original two Bakugan DNA. Because they possessed the genes of the original Bakugan, I was instantly concerned. If they were to engage in battle, there was a strong possibility they would split the dimensions again, just as their ancestors had. This is why I continually intervened to keep them from continuing battling. But then, the war between Gundalia and Neathia became came to a climax, and the fifth power possessed by the Dark Bakugan was unleashed, nearly destroying Neathia. The simple fact is, Drago and Dharak are both imbued with the powers of the ultimate warrior, yet they exist on the opposite ends of the spectrum, just like shadow and light. I understand now trying to keep them separated would be fighting the inevitable. Drago and Dharak shouldn't be kept from their destiny, just as it was your destiny, Dan, Barodius, Eva and Serenity. Your fates are all linked. Battlers and their partner Bakugan are connected by a bond known as the 'Switch Code'. While Bakugan can fight with any Battlers, it's only their partners who own their 'Switch Codes' that can maximize their potential. This is why, Dan, you own the 'Switch Code' for Drago and Barodius, you hold that for Dharak. Just as Drago and Dharak are destined to battle, Dan and Barodius were destined to become their partners. Be that as it may, I cannot allow your collected destiny to endanger anymore innocents. That is why I've decided your final battle will be fought in a different dimension where no one else can be caught in the crossfire. This is the battle that would end the war between Gundalia and Neathia. The winner of this battle will take control of all Bakugan and decide which of my two greatest heirs gets to inherit the 'Ankh of Life'. So make sure you don't hold anything back. Game on, gentlemen."

* * *

"That is over." Code Eve declared, Drago having pulled off a narrowing victory.

"My, my, how the mighty have fallen, Barodius." Nurzak chided, entering the Sacred Orb chamber with everyone else.

"Get back, you insolent fools." Barodius demanded, as the Castle Knights surrounded him.

"You cannot keep the power of the Sacred Orb or the 'Ankh of Life' from me." Dark Serenity snapped, the rest of the Senshi stood before her.

"Have you no shame, Barodius?" Nurzak scolded, Barodius having summoned Dharak.

"Can you not admit defeat in a dignified fashion?" Pluto sighed.

"Be quiet." Dark Serenity retorted as she and Barodius boarded Dharak. "It is time to take what is ours."

"Dan?" Drago prompted.

"I can feel its mighty power filling up inside." Dark Serenity gushed as she grasped the golden Ankh.

"What's happening?" Dharak demanded, the Sacred Orb started shining. "The power… it won't stop… it just keeps coming. I don't know if I can take anymore!"

"Congratulations gentlemen." Code Eve stated, having absorbed Dark Serenity, Barodius and Dharak. "You were victorious in your battle against Barodius and Dharak. Now as promised, I'll bestow my powers onto you and grant Lukou the 'Ankh of Life'. Use them wisely. May I present, Titanium Dragonoid and the Goddess of Peace, Léarin. Now, the two of you rule the entire Bakugan race."

"We never entered this war to become rulers." Léarin replied, wielding her Rod of Asclepius.

"I understand." Code Eve replied. "Your decision is a noble one and I respect it greatly. I knew I chose the right daughter." With that, she vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
